Le Calice de Jade
by yellowstone69
Summary: Quand un jeune inconnu demande à Neal de voler un calice par amour, le cœur de romantique de Neal cède. Il n'avait absolument pas anticipé les conséquences de son acte.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est notre première FF à 4 mains, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !

Il s'agit d'un Crossover White Collar / Twilight. Chronologiquement, les personnages de Twilight sont à la fin de "Hésitation" & pour White Collar, saison 4 quand Neal est de nouveau avec Sara.

Un très grand merci à Isnoname qui a relu au pied levé cette histoire et dont l'enthousiasme a fini de nous convaincre pour la publication.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Yellowstone69 & Arches67

_**Forks, état de Washington **_

Depuis que les dernières menaces s'étaient éloignées et que Bella avait enfin tranché entre Edward et Jacob, la vie s'écoulait tranquillement à Forks ; la maison Cullen, nichée dans les bois, était même étonnamment calme. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett se trouvaient actuellement à l'autre bout du monde, en train de profiter de la vie. Carlisle et Esmée restaient sur place afin de protéger les humains en cas de retour de vampires. Et enfin, Edward profitait de Bella après les événements difficiles des derniers mois.

Ce matin là, pendant qu'Edward mettait, au piano, la dernière touche à une nouvelle mélodie dédiée à Bella, Esmée était plongée dans les plans de la maison, futur cadeau de mariage pour Edward et Bella.

Carlisle, lui, s'affairait dans son bureau, à classer des papiers et à ranger ses multiples livres ; CNN ronronnait en fond sonore sur le poste de télévision.

Soudain, le reportage diffusé capta son attention.

"Dans trois mois, à New York, se tiendra une exposition exceptionnelle dédiée aux calices… _le reportage continue… _L'une des pièces les plus surprenantes sera sans aucun doute un étonnant calice de jade, trouvé par hasard à Volterra, en Italie, il y a quelques mois. Taillé…"

Carlisle n'écoutait déjà plus le reportage car des souvenirs, enfouis très loin dans son esprit, refirent surface de façon désordonnée.

Un étage plus bas, pour la première fois en cent ans, Edward fit une succession de fausses notes au piano, tant les pensées de Carlisle qui l'assaillaient étaient puissantes, perturbantes, soulevant un tas de questions mystérieuses porteuses d'un espoir auquel il n'aurait jamais cru avoir accès même dans ses désirs les plus fous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans le bureau de son père.

"Carlisle, est-ce vrai ? Est-ce possible ?"

_**New York, 3 mois plus tard**_

'Calices : ferveur et pouvoir'. La bannière du musée flottait légèrement sous la brise du matin. Neal y jeta un œil distrait et entra dans le bâtiment.

Samedi matin, il profitait de son temps libre pour visiter l'un des musées dans son périmètre autorisé. Il les avait tous sillonnés depuis sa sortie de prison et était ravi de pouvoir profiter des expositions temporaires. Trois kilomètres ne lui permettaient pas de visiter autant de musées ou galeries qu'il aurait souhaité par ailleurs, certains lui étaient tout simplement interdits sans accompagnateur. Et convaincre Peter de l'accompagner à certaines expositions demandait plus de pouvoir de persuasion qu'il n'en avait acquis tout au long de ses années d'arnaque.

Cette exposition temporaire était dédiée aux calices. Le conservateur avait rassemblé des pièces hétéroclites, venues du monde entier, mais retraçant bien toute la symbolique du calice depuis la première coupe du Christ.

Les calices étaient disposés dans des caissons en verre. Certains, vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, frappaient par leur simplicité, simples objets de culte, leur seule valeur était historique. D'autres étaient de véritables œuvres d'art dont les pierres précieuses qui les décoraient valaient une petite fortune. Neal jeta un œil à son émetteur s'attendant presque à ce que la proximité d'une telle richesse ne déclenche une alarme.

Son cerveau surveillait la pièce, les visiteurs, les agents de sécurité ; d'un air détaché, il étudiait les lieux. C'était une deuxième nature, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'avait même pas réellement conscience qu'il le faisait. C'est pour cela que la présence d'un jeune homme le frappa. Il ne se conduisait pas comme les autres visiteurs. Il avait fait le tour de la galerie étudiant les pièces, mais il revenait pour la troisième fois vers le même calice.

Neal s'approcha. C'était un calice en jade. Taillé d'une seule pièce, il était magnifique et la taille méticuleuse de la pierre en faisait une pièce unique, mais il était loin d'être l'objet le plus marquant de l'exposition. Il relut la fiche descriptive.

Calice de jade – 12ème siècle (?). Calice taillé dans une seule pièce de jade. Origines inconnues. Inscriptions – Langue Inconnue

"Voilà qui est bien mystérieux," murmura Neal en jetant un œil à son voisin.

Ils étaient seuls à côté du calice. La plupart des visiteurs, encore peu nombreux en ce samedi d'ouverture, se tournaient vers les pièces les plus brillantes.

"C'est ce qui lui donne toute sa valeur," répondit l'inconnu.

Neal le regarda de plus près. Il était très jeune, la peau étonnamment pâle, les cheveux couleur bronze. Il avait une sorte de grâce féline…

"Vous semblez vous y connaître," Neal entama la conversation.

Cet individu l'intriguait. _Qui portait un sweat à capuche en plein mois de juillet à New York ?_ Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas juste là pour admirer le calice. Et ce qui l'intriguait encore plus, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était son instinct de criminel ou de consultant du FBI qui venait de se réveiller.

"Les calices sont des objets du culte chrétien. Depuis la première coupe du Christ, que l'on cherche encore, les hommes n'ont eu de cesse de créer des objets de plus en plus beaux à la gloire du Seigneur. Je trouve que certains calices tous simples sont plus émouvants que ceux en or sertis de joyaux…"

"Destinés à montrer la puissance de l'église où ils se trouvaient. La religion a toujours été liée au pouvoir," poursuivit Neal.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire. "D'où tout l'intérêt de cette exposition, d'associer ainsi des pièces aussi différentes." Il lui tendit la main, "Edward Cullen."

"Neal Caffrey," répondit Neal en lui serrant la main.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation sur les calices. Neal s'aperçut qu'Edward évitait de revenir sur l'histoire du calice de jade alors qu'il semblait en savoir bien plus que les quelques faits exposés dans le catalogue de l'exposition. Il se promit de faire des recherches. L'objet était mystérieux et Edward l'était encore plus. Ce jeune homme cachait quelque chose, Neal en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Ils se quittèrent à la sortie du musée. Neal rentra chez lui pour déjeuner et profiter du reste de son week-end. Sara devait passer plus tard dans la soirée ; ils avaient prévu de pique-niquer le lendemain à Central Park. Il avait tout l'après-midi pour faire des recherches sur l'histoire du calice de jade.

_**Lundi, bureau du FBI**_

Lundi matin Neal travaillait à son bureau finalisant un compte-rendu. Peter étant en réunion depuis 8h00, Neal ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il leva la tête en entendant du bruit à l'étage et sourit quand Peter lui fit un signe de la main pour venir le rejoindre. Un simple geste amical, pas les deux doigts pointés, donc une invitation plus qu'une convocation, il pouvait monter tranquille, rien à se reprocher… pour l'instant. Malgré les années et la confiance établie entre les deux hommes, Neal savait qu'il avait suffisamment de secrets cachés pour ne jamais être à l'abri d'une soudaine révélation et d'un long sermon de la part de l'agent.

Neal entra dans le bureau et s'installa sur la chaise sans attendre d'y être invité.

"Bonjour Neal, tu as passé un bon week-end ?" demanda Peter.

Un peu surpris par cette entrée en matière, Neal se contenta d'une réponse polie.

"Oui, je te remercie."

"Tu as vu Sara ?"

Neal fronça les sourcils, vaguement inquiet. D'où venait ce soudain intérêt pour sa vie privée ? Il n'avait rien fait de particulier, était resté largement dans sa zone autorisée, le musée ne faisait pas partie des sites interdits. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas ce que Peter pouvait lui reprocher.

"Oui…" Puis il ajouta, "nous sommes allés pique-niquer à Central Park dimanche si tu veux tout savoir."

Peter essaya de dissimuler un sourire. "J'imagine qu'un espace un peu plus calme que Central Park ne te déplairait pas ?" demanda-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

"Non…" répondit prudemment Neal.

Devant l'air perturbé de son associé, Peter laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Détends-toi Neal, tu n'as rien fait de mal."

Bien qu'en étant déjà convaincu, Neal laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi," annonça Peter en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Neal leva un sourcil interrogateur et allongea la main avec prudence. Peter éclata franchement de rire cette fois, ravi de la confusion qu'il avait engendrée. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il arrivait à surprendre le voleur.

Neal ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda les documents. Il en comprenait les mots mais avait du mal à en saisir toute la portée.

"Peter ?"

"Comme ce document l'indique, tu as obtenu une permission exceptionnelle pour quitter New York durant le prochain long week-end, celui du 4 juillet."

L'éclat qui illumina les yeux de Neal aurait pu éclairer Madison Square Garden un soir de match, le sourire cent mille volts réchauffa la pièce de plusieurs degrés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne parvint pas à articuler.

"Incroyable, Neal Caffrey à court de mots. Ca doit bien être une première…"

"Peter… Je ne sais… Merci…" balbutia Neal confus et ravi.

"J'ai déposé cette demande il y a plusieurs semaines. Les instances en haut lieu ont estimé qu'en remerciement de ton aide et de ta conduite exemplaire, tu pouvais bénéficier de cette faveur exceptionnelle. Tu te doutes néanmoins qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une carte de 'sortie de prison'."

"Oui, j'imagine… Des Marshals à ma porte tout le week-end…" marmonna Neal.

"Non, rien d'aussi drastique. Tu as le droit de t'éloigner jusqu'à cent cinquante miles de New York, par contre rien près de la côte, interdiction de t'approcher du moindre aéroport, gare routière, voie ferrée…"

"D'accord, pas de bateau, d'avion ou de train. J'ai quand même le droit de me déplacer en voiture ?" interrompit Neal sarcastique.

Peter lui lança un regard de reproche et poursuivit sa liste de conditions. "…un périmètre de deux miles autour de ton hébergement…"

"Deux miles. Si je suis au milieu de nulle part, je ne vais pas pouvoir bouger …" gémit Neal.

"Tu préfères deux cents yards ?"

"Non, deux miles c'est très bien," s'empressa de répondre Neal avec un faux sourire ravi.

"Dès ton arrivée à ton hébergement, tu nous appelles et nous repositionnons ton GPS. Tu seras sous contrôle permanent, 24 heures sur 24 ; la moindre entorse et tu te retrouves habillé d'orange avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche. C'est clair ?"

"Peter, tu as conscience que pour qu'une menace soit efficace, il faut qu'elle soit crédible ?" demanda Neal avec un sourire amusé.

"Parce que tu penses que je ne t'enverrais pas en prison si tu dépassais les bornes ?" rétorqua l'agent.

"Je ne nie pas que tu en aies envie, de là à passer à l'acte…"

Peter le foudroya du regard. "Essaye pour voir."

"Peter, à ton avis il se passerait combien de temps avant qu'on ne me retrouve la gorge tranchée dans une douche ?"

Peter se sentit pâlir malgré lui. Pas tant à cause de la remarque de Neal, il savait pertinemment qu'effectivement son informateur avait mis trop de gens derrière les barreaux pour qu'il y soit en sécurité. Non, ce qui le glaçait était la certitude tranquille avec laquelle Neal l'affirmait. Comment s'il l'avait accepté et le tenait pour acquis.

Malgré tout, Neal oubliait bien trop souvent le sens du bracelet qu'il portait à la cheville. Peter avait besoin de le lui rappeler régulièrement, et il avait encore une carte à jouer.

"On pourrait envisager le confinement solitaire..."

Ce fut au tour de Neal de pâlir. Il n'avait pas envisagé cet aspect. Non. Parce qu'il était certain que Peter savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas et ne serait jamais passé à l'acte. Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant, puis eut un petit sourire. Peter était juste en train de tirer sur la laisse pour lui rappeler que c'était lui qui la tenait. Il leva les mains en signe de défaite.

"Pas de bêtises, promis," dit-il doucement.

Peter hocha la tête et poursuivit.

"Tu as tous les détails sur les conditions de cette permission dans l'enveloppe. Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir appuyé cette demande."

"Tu ne le regretteras pas." Neal sourit, les yeux rêveurs. Il allait emmener Sara dans un cottage dans les Catskills pour un merveilleux week-end en amoureux. Pourvu que le petit chalet qu'il connaissait soit encore ouvert et disponible.

"Que fais-tu encore dans mon bureau ? Allez, ouste, au travail avant que je ne change d'avis !" gronda Peter.

Neal se leva d'un bond. "Merci Peter, vraiment."

Sur ces mots, il se tourna et descendit à son bureau ; le sourire sur ses lèvres ne le quitta pas de la journée. Il appellerait Sara plus tard pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Ce soir-là, il rentra tard du FBI. Il avait passé la journée sur de vieux dossiers poussiéreux à la recherche d'indices que personne n'avait encore trouvés depuis des mois, souhaitant montrer à Peter qu'il avait conscience de la faveur dont il bénéficiait. Il avait fini par trouver une piste sur l'un d'eux et avait voulu approfondir sa recherche avant de rentrer. Peter était parti bien avant lui, avec un '_on arrivera à faire quelque chose de toi'_ amusé en poussant la porte du bureau. Il avait mis ses notes au clair et enfin quitté le bureau à plus de 21h00.

Il entra dans l'appartement faiblement éclairé par les lumières de la ville. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et de bien-être. Presque quatre ans et il savourait toujours autant la chance qu'il avait de vivre dans ce lieu magique. Il resta dans la pénombre, profitant du calme. Il enleva sa cravate et posa sa veste avec soin sur le dos d'une chaise. Il se servit un verre et alla sur la terrasse. L'air était chaud mais agréable, une superbe soirée d'été. Les bruits de la ville arrivaient étouffés, présents sans être envahissants.

Il sursauta en entendant un bruit léger et se retourna brusquement. Une ombre s'avança. Neal jeta un œil inquiet autour de lui. Il était contre le parapet au bout de la terrasse, acculé, une situation qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. L'ombre s'avança écartant les mains sur les côtés en signe de paix. Neal fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son visiteur.

"Edward ?"

"Bonsoir Neal, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer." Edward baissa doucement les mains et s'approcha.

L'instinct de Neal se manifesta de plus belle. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il là ? Personne n'apparaissait subitement sur une terrasse au troisième étage après quelques mots échangés lors d'une exposition.

Edward resta à une distance raisonnable, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Neal. Le contact était bien passé au musée, il ne fallait pas gâcher cette première bonne impression.

"J'aurais voulu vous parler," expliqua-t-il.

"Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?" Demanda Neal se décidant enfin pour une question.

"Je vous ai suivi lorsque vous avez quitté l'exposition."

Neal haussa un sourcil surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été suivi sans s'en apercevoir, Edward était très fort… Et le léger malaise qu'il avait ressenti au musée refit surface. Ce jeune homme avait décidément quelque chose de différent.

"Vous êtes doué," lui lança-t-il.

"Disons que j'ai certaines facilités." Autant jouer cartes sur table. Etant donné la demande qu'il allait faire, Edward préférait être honnête dès le départ.

"J'ai l'impression, effectivement," murmura Neal. "Les mêmes qui vous ont permis d'escalader le bâtiment pour arriver ici ?"

"Oui, j'ai toujours été bon en gym," fit Edward avec un petit rire.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de rire ; il savait repérer une fausse excuse à des kilomètres et celle-là n'était même pas crédible. Il avait l'impression de voir une version de lui plus jeune, avec des talents différents, mais évidents et pas toujours avouables. Il lui montra son verre.

"Je vous sers quelque chose ?" proposa-t-il. "Un peu de vin…" Edward secoua la tête. "Un soda…" Le jeune homme continuait à remercier de la tête, et Neal poursuivit, "de l'eau… un verre de sang ?"

Les deux hommes se figèrent en même temps. Neal à cause de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de découvrir ; Edward d'avoir été démasqué aussi vite. Ils toisèrent en silence un long moment.

Les recherches que Neal avait menées sur le calice s'étaient avérées des plus passionnantes, mélange de légendes, secrets, personnages mystérieux... Volterra, la ville d'où provenait le calice, était, selon une vieille légende, le lieu où siégeait le pouvoir des vampires. Il n'avait pas réussi à établir le lien entre le calice et Volterra, mais il s'était dit qu'après tout, les calices étant liés au sang, un rapport existait sans doute, mais ses recherches sur internet n'avaient rien donné. Mais c'était une légende, n'est-ce pas ?

"Les articles que j'ai lus ne vous rendent absolument pas justice," murmura Edward encore plus pâle qu'avant si cela était possible, confirmant ainsi l'hypothèse ridicule que Neal venait de formuler.

Neal ne répondit pas. Son cerveau essayait encore de digérer l'information. Il avait lancé sa proposition comme une boutade, prévoyant de l'expliquer à Edward par la suite après tout le jeune homme semblait tout aussi fasciné par le calice. Mais à voir la réaction de son visiteur, il commençait à se dire que cette rencontre était encore plus étonnante qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Son sentiment de malaise s'amplifia. Edward était bien trop secoué pour que Neal ne se rende compte que sa réflexion avait touché une corde sensible.

_Les vampires n'existent pas_ fit une petite voix au fond de son crâne. Sauf que finalement peut-être bien que… Il prit une longue gorgée de son verre de vin pour se donner contenance… et s'armer de courage. Certaines questions allaient être fort intéressantes. La soirée s'annonçait prometteuse.

"Asseyons-nous," proposa-t-il enfin à son invité.

Ils quittèrent la terrasse pour s'installer à l'intérieur. Edward prit place sur le canapé, Neal sur le fauteuil qu'il écarta inconsciemment. Il n'arrivait pas à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. '_Etes-vous un vampire ?_' semblait une question quelque peu déplacée.

"Neal, sentez-vous libre de poser toutes les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit."

"Et si j'allais plutôt chercher de l'ail ?"

"Aucun effet," répondit Edward en souriant, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette scène des dizaines de fois.

"Si je prends un crucifix..."

"Rien."

"Et comme je t'ai déjà vu dehors, j'imagine que tu peux effectivement sortir, même en plein jour, sans mourir…"

"Avec des effets intéressants quand je suis en plein soleil…c'est pour cela que nous vivons plutôt dans des endroits assez pluvieux. En fait, la seule façon de me tuer est de séparer ma tête de mon corps et de brûler le tout. Pas très facile à mettre en œuvre sur une terrasse de New York, si tu veux mon avis, sans compter que tu devrais être beaucoup plus fort que moi."

"Pas très rassurant pour moi, on dirait," conclut Neal avant de boire difficilement ce qu'il restait de son verre de vin.

"Que se passera-t-il quand tu auras faim ? Ai-je le temps de passer quelques coups de fil ? De dire au revoir à mes amis ?" poursuivit Neal.

"Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. Détends-toi."

Neal hocha la tête en faisant une grimace. Facile à dire. En quelques minutes, il venait de découvrir que les vampires n'étaient pas une légende, que les moyens de les tuer étaient une supercherie et que tout ce qui avait été écrit à leur sujet n'était qu'une vaste escroquerie… Et maintenant, l'un d'eux se tenait dans son salon et voulait lui parler. Rien dans son passé, pourtant riche en expériences diverses, ne l'avait préparé à cela.

"Si cela peut te rassurer, sache que je n'ai pas bu une goutte de sang humain depuis quatre-vingts ans. Je ne me nourris que de sang animal, un vampire végétarien en quelque sorte. Par ailleurs, je suis rassasié pour une semaine, tu es donc tranquille pour encore quelques jours, même si je dois avouer qu'il est parfois difficile de vivre au milieu de tant d'humains."

"Pas de sang humain, super. Sois gentil, laisse le chien de June tranquille, je l'aime bien," ajouta Neal en essayant de plaisanter mais ne parvenant pas à sourire. "J'ai quand même du mal avec tout ce que tu me dis… un vampire… J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, rencontré plein de gens surprenants, mais un vampire… A quoi dois-je cet honneur ?"

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes au cou. Donne-moi juste l'opportunité de répondre à toutes tes questions, de t'expliquer le pourquoi de ma présence ici ce soir. Si à la fin, tu me dis que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, alors je disparaîtrai comme je suis arrivé."

Un peu plus détendu, Neal se posait d'autres questions, plus pratiques cette fois en fait, elles se bousculaient dans son esprit à toute vitesse. Une chose étonnante se produisit alors : dès qu'il pensait à une question, la réponse arrivait instantanément.

"… Une famille de six qui reste ensemble sans domination d'aucun des membres chacun est libre de partir s'il le souhaite. La seule règle : pas de sang humain…"

"J'ai cent dix ans, mon créateur Carlisle, qui tient le rôle de mon _'père'_ en a, lui, trois cent soixante trois."

"Une vitesse incroyable ; deux jours pour traverser le pays en courant. L'eau n'est pas un obstacle dans la mesure où nous ne respirons pas."

"En un seul bond pour arriver au troisième étage et il me suffira d'un seul autre saut pour redescendre…"

"Stop, arrête !" hurla Neal en portant la main à sa tête. "Comment fais-tu pour me répondre avant même que je ne pose la question ?"

"Certains vampires ont des dons spécifiques en plus de capacités physiques hors norme. Le mien est de lire les pensées. Je peux lire la moindre pensée qui te vient à l'esprit avant que tu ne la prononces."

"Voilà qui ne me donne pas très envie de te parler…"

"Alors, laisse-moi te raconter _mon_ histoire."

Neal se resservit un verre. Il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

"Il y a quelques mois, CNN a annoncé l'exposition des calices…"

_**Forks – Salon des Cullen – trois mois plus tôt**_

Carlisle s'assit et posa un vieux manuscrit tiré de l'immense collection des Cullen sur ses genoux. Tels des enfants à qui on allait raconter un conte de fées, Edward et Bella étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, assis dans le canapé, pieds repliés sous eux.

Le texte était en ancien anglais, mais Carlisle l'avait lu tant de fois qu'il le traduisait avec facilité.

De sa voix profonde, Carlisle entama la lecture.

_"An 1150 – Angleterre – Journal d'un vampire de Nicholas Lockwood_

_Depuis des semaines, je parcours les forêts autour de Camlann, dans la plaine de Salisbury, à la recherche d'un mythe, d'une légende… Le magicien Merlin, protecteur du grand Roi Arthur. _

_Vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien écrit magicien. Selon les écrits, comme moi, il est immortel, pleurant sans fin le Roi qu'il ne put protéger. _

_Oui, vous avez bien lu, immortel. Qui suis-je ? Je vais vous mettre sur la voie : je cours aussi vite que le vent, je ne respire pas, je suis froid comme la glace, j'ai peuplé les cauchemars de l'humanité…_

_Je m'appelle Nicholas, j'ai cent cinquante ans. Je suis un vampire. Comme celui de vos contes et légendes, un être de la nuit, un buveur de sang. Cependant, je déroge au mythe. Mon régime alimentaire est certes composé de sang, mais je me satisfais de sang animal. Je ne veux pas de mal aux humains. Oh non, bien au contraire même…_

_C'est ce qui me pousse à hanter les bois, ma folie, ma pénitence : je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine… Alyna… Mon ange, ma rédemption, ma bien-aimée... Nous pourrions connaître l'amour éternel d'une vie sans fin, mais elle ne veut pas devenir comme moi, alors une idée m'obsède : redevenir humain. Reprendre le cours de ma vie et la finir à ses côtés, voir grandir nos enfants… _

_La réponse à ce dilemme, je l'ai peut-être trouvée dans les livres, d'anciens recueils couverts de poussière et fragiles comme des châteaux de sable au soleil, racontant l'histoire de l'Ile de Bretagne, plus particulièrement le règne du Roi Arthur et de son fidèle serviteur, Merlin. Mon espoir réside dans celui qui est considéré comme le plus grand magicien de tous les temps. Les sorcières, les vampires existent, alors pourquoi pas les magiciens ?_

_Ses exploits sont tels que je sens au plus profond de moi qu'il a le pouvoir de m'aider. Il est ma seule chance, le seul qui pourra me sauver. Mais est-il toujours vivant ? Arthur est mort en 542, il avait une trentaine d'années. Aujourd'hui, Merlin aurait donc au moins 600 ans. Même dans le monde des vampires, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'être aussi âgé, je sais qu'il en existe cependant. Qu'en est-il des magiciens ?_

_On raconte que Merlin hante Camlann, pleurant toujours sur le site où malgré son immense pouvoir, il ne put protéger son Roi. Me voilà hantant, à mon tour, les mêmes lieux, essayant de le retrouver. _

_Aucune trace de lui jusqu'à présent. Mes dons semblent bien inutiles dans cette forêt. Mais je ne renoncerai pas._

_1151 – Forêt de Camlann _

_On dit que la nuit est toujours plus noire juste avant l'aube. Voilà un an que je vis dans cette forêt, les animaux se sont habitués à ma présence… cela facilite grandement ma chasse. _

_Et quand tout espoir semble perdu, l'inespéré arrive soudain. _

_Laissez-moi vous conter ma rencontre avec Merlin. _

_J'étais nonchalamment adossé à un arbre, quand une ombre me recouvrit tout à coup. _

_"J'ai cru comprendre que vous me cherchiez… Vous avez créé une telle agitation dans cette forêt, tué tant d'animaux que ceux-ci m'ont rapporté votre présence en ces lieux. Nous vous sommons de partir immédiatement, nous ne voulons pas de vous sur ces terres !" _

_"Etes-vous celui que l'on nomme Merlin ?" _

_"Merlin… Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom… Emrys, c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme aujourd'hui. Qu'êtes-vous donc ? Je ne sens aucune vie dans votre corps." _

_"Je m'appelle Nicholas, Nicholas Lockwood. Je suis un vampire."_

_"Partez et ne revenez plus sur ces terres ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de bon sur les vampires, des assassins sanguinaires…" _

_"Merlin, pardon, Emrys, laissez-moi vous prouver que je ne suis pas un de ces vampires… Laissez-moi vous raconter ma vie et le pourquoi de ma présence en ces lieux." _

_"Hum… Hum… Aucun intérêt." _

_Merlin me tourna le dos et faillit partir sans me laisser une chance de lui expliquer. Puis il se retourna vers moi lentement, pensif._

_"Remarquez, cela fait six cents ans que je n'ai pas eu une longue conversation avec quelqu'un. Peut-être pourriez-vous me distraire un peu. Sachez juste que je vous tuerai sans hésiter si vous décidiez de m'attaquer. Votre force et votre rapidité ne peuvent rien contre ma magie. Suivez-moi," ordonna-t-il. _

_Sur ces mots, il se tourna et m'emmena dans une grotte où je lui racontais mon histoire, gardant pour la fin le véritable objet de ma visite. _

_"Redevenir humain… Impossible… La magie, car c'est cela que tu es venu chercher, n'est-ce pas, ne peut rien pour toi. Même dans les profondeurs de l'Ancienne Religion, la magie la plus puissante, une telle possibilité n'existe pas. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta requête." _

_Je sentis la terre s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. En quelques mots, il venait d'anéantir tous mes espoirs. Je tentais encore ma chance. Je me souvenais de mes lectures, je savais que Merlin s'en voulait encore de la mort de son Roi. Un amour plus fort que tout qui avait pris fin dans des conditions tragiques. Toucher une telle blessure risquait fort de me coûter la vie, mais après tout, si je ne pouvais vivre aux côtés de ma bien-aimée, la mort était bien préférable._

_"Emrys, n'avez-vous jamais tenté quelque chose d'insensé, d'exceptionnel, de dangereux pour quelqu'un que vous aimiez ? C'est l'amour qui m'a poussé à entreprendre cette quête, uniquement l'amour... et en tant que vampire j'en suis privé…"_

_Malgré ces mots, Emrys s'éloigna sans se retourner, me laissant à mon désespoir. Mon ouïe fine capta cependant ces quelques mots 'l'amour n'empêche en rien l'échec' tandis qu'il disparaissait tel une ombre._

_Je suis resté dans cette grotte pendant des jours, prostré, sans me nourrir. Ironie du sort, je ne pouvais pas mourir de toute façon. Pourquoi rentrer chez moi ? Je devais la laisser vivre sa vie. Peut-être trouverait-elle à nouveau l'amour ? Je pourrais être heureux de la savoir heureuse même si ce n'est à mes côtés. Je l'aime assez pour lui souhaiter de retrouver l'amour auprès d'un autre que moi…_

_Adossé à la paroi rocheuse, j'observais la forêt. La faim commençait à se faire sentir mais je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. C'est alors qu'une étrange fumée m'enveloppa et la voix d'Emrys m'invita à m'enfoncer plus profondément dans la grotte, me guidant dans la pénombre. _

_Au bout du dédale, un décor incroyable m'attendait. Des étagères remplies de livres, des centaines de fioles, des objets hétéroclites disséminés par dizaines, des reliques remontant au commencement du monde. Et au centre, Emrys en train de lire au moins trois livres à la fois. Il semblait lire et relire les mêmes passages, marmonnant à toute vitesse. _

_Je ne pus saisir que quelques bribes : sang, calice… Les autres mots semblaient appartenir à une langue que je ne maîtrisais pas. _

_Merlin -Emrys- me parla soudain. _

_"Toujours prêt à redevenir humain, Nicholas ?" _

_"Plus que jamais… Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas m'aider." _

_"J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution… Ces livres très anciens mentionnent des incantations qui, une fois combinées, pourraient peut-être vous permettre de redevenir humain. Cela n'a cependant jamais été fait auparavant ; je ne peux vous prédire ce qui pourrait advenir." _

_"Je prendrai tous les risques possibles…"_

_"Alors, rentrez chez vous…" _

_"Je ne comprends pas, vous venez de dire…"_

_"… et revenez avec votre compagne. Nous ferons cela dans cette grotte. Je veux pouvoir contrôler les événements si un incident survient. Rendez-vous dans trois jours sous le chêne où je vous ai trouvé la première fois ; vous saurez le retrouver, j'en suis sûr." _

_Inutile de vous dire que je ressortis de la grotte, en volant littéralement. Alyna accepta de me suivre. Et voici ce qu'il advint. _

_A notre retour, Emrys sortit d'un coffret une pierre magnifique, d'un vert émeraude que je n'avais jamais vu ; j'appris par la suite qu'il s'agissait de jade. La prenant entre ses mains, il la souleva et prononça une incantation dans cette langue toujours inconnue pour moi ; ses yeux devinrent jaunes brièvement et la pierre se transforma en coupe._

_Amy le regardait les yeux écarquillés mais sereine à mes côtés. Imaginez-vous à sa place, une humaine qui aimait et vivait avec un vampire, qu'elle avait suivi au fin fond d'une forêt légendaire pour rencontrer un magicien. D'autres auraient pris la fuite bien avant, mais pas ma bien-aimée… _

_Ensuite, pendant ce qui nous sembla des heures, Emrys prononça des centaines et des centaines de mots en tenant la coupe dans ses mains. Une nouvelle fois ses yeux brillèrent de cet éclat jaune. Le magicien fit alors apparaître quelques mots sur le rebord de la coupe. _

'_Beclyppe Hinne idese Haest heo hine lyste'_

_Ce qui signifie à peu près dans votre langue : 'qui boira en moi, boira l'amour et sera pleinement humain', ajouta le magicien._

_Il se tourna alors vers Alyna et lui fit une requête surprenante. Il lui demanda une goutte de sang. Une réaction se produisit dès que celui-ci entra en contact avec la pierre : la simple goutte augmenta de volume jusqu'à remplir la coupe. Magique… Merlin n'avait pas volé sa réputation. _

_Emrys me tendit alors la coupe, me faisant signe de la tête d'en boire le contenu. Je bus le sang en totalité sans hésiter un instant. _

_Si j'écris ces lignes, c'est que je suis vivant. Suis-je encore un vampire ou ai-je réussi à redevenir humain ? Ce secret, je me dois de le conserver. _

_La coupe que nous avons pu conserver – et dont la forme de calice me semble à présent bien appropriée - est posée sur une étagère de la maison, un simple bibelot parmi tous ceux amassés durant nos voyages. _

_Et le magicien, me direz-vous ? La seule promesse qu'il exigea de nous fut de ne jamais révéler l'emplacement de sa grotte. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le remercier davantage. Je me demande s'il erre toujours dans les profondeurs de sa forêt, s'il a trouvé un remède à sa douleur…"_

Carlisle garda le silence quelques instants puis releva les yeux vers son auditoire captif. Edward et Bella ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il avait commencé la lecture du journal. Edward était fasciné par l'histoire.

"Carlisle, comment as-tu obtenu ceci ? As-tu essayé de percer le secret ? Sait-on s'il a réussi ?"

"Doucement, fils, je vais répondre à tes interrogations. Une petite question tout d'abord : te souviens-tu de la profession exercée par mon père biologique ?"

"Oui, pasteur anglican" répondit Edward, surpris par cette question.

"Celle plus méconnue, mon garçon, fais un effort…"

"Ah… la partie qui concerne la chasse aux loups garous, sorcières et autres démons ?"

Bella les regardait avec des yeux ébahis, ne sachant pas si les deux vampires plaisantaient ou non.

Carlisle la regarda avec un sourire.

"Oui Bella, en 1630 à Londres, mon père s'était fait une réputation en tant que chasseur de démons en tout genre," expliqua calmement Carlisle. "Je te parle de mon vrai père, celui qui m'a donné la vie, pas de l'être qui a fait de moi un vampire. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?" Il se tourna vers Edward. "Il a connu de nombreux échecs mais ses quelques réussites lui ont permis de récupérer nombre de livres présents dans notre bibliothèque, dont cet ouvrage, ainsi que le calice de jade."

"Comment as-tu pu me cacher cela aussi longtemps, père ?" hurla Edward en se levant d'un bond. "Tu sais pourtant bien que parmi nous certains n'acceptent qu'avec difficulté leur statut de vampire !"

"Ecoute donc l'histoire jusqu'au bout avant de me juger." Carlisle le fixa sévèrement et reprit la parole. "Le calice et ce journal sont rentrés en possession de mon père lorsqu'il a tué ce fameux Nicholas Lockwood en 1650, toujours à Londres."

"Donc la transformation n'a pas marché ?" intervint Bella.

"C'est plus compliqué que cela," reprit Carlisle. "La transformation initiée par le magicien a parfaitement fonctionné. Nicholas est redevenu humain. Lui et Alyna vécurent heureux et donnèrent naissance à deux enfants. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Dix ans après, un soir de novembre 1161, ils eurent le malheur de croiser un couple de vampires, ce qui entraîna leur perte. Alyna et les deux enfants furent vidés de leur sang. Malgré ses suppliques pour mourir également, Nicholas fut, lui, à nouveau transformé en vampire.

"Durant cette deuxième vie, il fut l'un des vampires les plus sanguinaires de toute notre histoire, rendu fou par la perte de sa femme et de ses enfants, et son retour à l'état de vampire qu'il abhorrait. Mon père le captura en 1650 grâce à un incroyable coup de chance. Redevenu lucide, Nicholas lui raconta son histoire, sans doute avait-il besoin de rédemption. Il lui donna des indications pour retrouver ses effets personnels, y compris ce manuscrit et le calice. Après l'avoir tué, comme ils en étaient convenus, mon père devint le gardien de cet immense secret.

"Cela ne lui porta malheureusement pas chance car il fut tué quelques années après par un vampire. Porteur du secret transmis par mon père, devenu également chasseur de démons, je fus à mon tour victime de cette malchance. Volterra envoya ses gardes mettre fin à mes activités. Ils emportèrent avec eux bon nombre des documents et objets en ma possession, dont le calice de jade. J'imagine qu'ils estimaient devoir me punir et ne me tuèrent pas ; ils me laissèrent affronter seul ma transformation en vampire.

"Plus tard, lors de mon séjour à Volterra, dans mes jeunes années de buveur de sang, j'ai pu reprendre discrètement une grande partie des documents ayant appartenu à mon père dont ce manuscrit devant moi," dit Carlisle. "Cependant le calice m'a toujours échappé…" conclut-il sombrement.

"Quelle histoire incroyable," murmura Bella. "C'est comme si ce calice était maudit. Tous ceux qui l'ont approché sont soit morts, soit vampires."

"Tu m'ôtes la conclusion de la bouche, Bella. Dans l'histoire _'vampiresque'_, ce calice est effectivement maudit, non pour les raisons que tu viens d'évoquer mais bien parce qu'il peut te faire redevenir humain. La pire des horreurs envisageables pour la plupart de ceux de notre espèce. Beaucoup ont essayé de le détruire, mais personne n'y est parvenu… malgré notre force incroyable. Rien à faire. Voilà pourquoi, les rois de notre monde ont décidé de le remiser au plus profond des catacombes de Volterra. C'est donc une immense surprise que de le voir réapparaître ainsi."

"En tout cas, si on laisse de côté cet aspect _'maudit'_, le calice a donc bel et bien permis à un vampire de redevenir humain" conclut Edward, avec un enthousiasme certain, fasciné par ce nouvel espoir de changer sa vie.

"Oui, Edward," répondit Carlisle. "Néanmoins, ne t'emballe trop vite. Peut-être que cette coupe n'était faite que pour fonctionner une seule fois."

"Tant que l'on n'aura pas essayé, on va s'épuiser dans d'inutiles conjectures," rétorqua sèchement Edward. "Et je n'ai pas envie de redevenir humain lorsque Bella aura cinquante ans !"

"Edward, ton père a raison. Calme-toi," répliqua Bella. "Prenons quelques jours pour décider de ce que nous voulons faire ou pas. Je dis _nous_ car j'ai mon mot à dire aussi. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ne veux pas me transformer. Moi, je suis prête depuis longtemps," argumenta Bella en le regardant avec tendresse.

"Tu es toujours la voix de la raison, mon amour," fit Edward lui caressant doucement le visage du bout des doigts. "Alors soit, réfléchissons, mais pas trop longtemps. L'exposition approche et nous n'aurons peut-être pas d'autre chance de nous approprier le calice."

_**New York, appartement de Neal**_

Edward fixa Neal du regard. "Voilà toute l'histoire, Neal…"

"Donc tu n'es pas juste à New York pour l'exposition… En fait, tu veux le calice pour redevenir humain," dit Neal encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il regarda son verre de vin d'un air soupçonneux, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de boire une substance interdite, propre à lui faire transformer l'histoire au fur et à mesure qu'Edward la racontait. Cette histoire tenait bien trop d'une légende fantasmagorique pour être vraie.

"Tout comme Nicholas, je suis prêt à tout pour vivre aux côtés de Bella… une existence humaine," insista Edward.

"Et dire que Peter trouvait que j'étais fou de m'être enfui de prison à quatre mois de la fin de ma peine…" Neal secoua la tête avec un sourire. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'amour…

"Tu laisserais donc tomber la vie éternelle ? Bon nombre d'humains donnerait cher pour vivre cette vie sans fin," reprit Neal.

"Parce que vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait de vivre et revivre la même chose ! Un exemple, moi, qui ai été transformé à l'âge de 17 ans, je vis et revis mes études. Plusieurs lycées dans tout le pays, de multiples diplômes supérieurs : médecin, ingénieur et j'en passe. Ne jamais dormir. Ne jamais donner la vie…. Je pourrais continuer indéfiniment. Crois-moi, la vie de vampire n'est pas si extraordinaire que tu pourrais le croire. Et n'oublie jamais que nous sommes avant tout des monstres," conclut Edward.

"Vu comme cela, tu as sans doute raison... Mais cela doit quand même être cool de faire des bonds gigantesques, d'avoir une force surhumaine," surenchérit Neal. Il s'imaginait déjà entrant dans les plus grands musées pour dérober les plus belles pièces, impossible à saisir, le voleur suprême…

"Je pourrais te montrer si tu veux," répliqua Edward amusé.

"Pourquoi pas… Mais il y a une chose que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre, pourquoi me raconter tout ça, à moi, aujourd'hui ?" demanda Neal.

"Quand je t'ai rencontré à l'exposition j'ai lu, malgré moi, dans tes pensées. Tu _'projetais'_ particulièrement fort… notamment ta façon d'examiner les issues, évaluer la sécurité des pièces... comment t'emparer de pièces sans te faire prendre..."

Neal fit une grimace. Si Peter venait à faire la connaissance d'Edward, il n'aurait plus besoin de détecteur de mensonges… et il allait devoir fournir de sacrées explications sur un certain nombre d'entrepôts à travers le monde.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide, pour voler le calice," expliqua finalement Edward.

"Pardon ?" fit Neal éberlué.

"Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, depuis notre rencontre je me suis renseigné sur ton passé. Un véritable roman… Et si j'en crois ce que j'ai lu, tu peux emprunter ce calice sans te faire prendre."

"_Emprunter_ ?"

"Je veux seulement conduire la cérémonie pour devenir humain puis je le rendrai au musée. Cet objet est bien trop précieux pour être conservé dans une collection privée."

"Si, comme tu le dis, tu t'es bien renseigné à mon sujet, tu sais aussi que je ne peux pas entrer dans ce musée." Pour souligner ce qu'il disait, Neal releva son pantalon pour montrer son émetteur. "Comme l'a dit un ami, j'ai volé trop près du soleil, j'en paye les conséquences."

"Mais tu peux m'aider ? Me dire comment faire. Au départ, je pensais me contenter de le prendre grâce à mes capacités sans me soucier du reste. Mais des imprévus peuvent toujours arriver. Je ne veux surtout pas risquer la vie de qui que ce soit. Alors j'ai pensé que ta planification associée à mes _capacités _devrait me permettre de voler ce calice sans risque de me faire repérer pendant que je suis à l'intérieur, donc sans danger pour autrui."

Neal soupira. Edward avait l'air à deux doigts de se mettre à genoux pour le supplier. Il pouvait le comprendre, les folies que lui-même avait accomplies pour attirer l'attention de Kate. L'amour, la force la plus destructrice et créatrice du monde… Renoncer à l'immortalité et aux pouvoirs surhumains d'un vampire pour les yeux d'une femme. Il pouvait bien passer quelques heures à monter un cambriolage dans un musée…

Il lui sourit les yeux brillants d'anticipation. Maintenant qu'il venait de prendre la décision, il frémissait déjà du plaisir de monter un nouveau coup. Le frisson et l'exaltation liés aux préparatifs bouillonnaient en lui. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, cela allait être amusant. Mais si Peter venait à l'apprendre…

"Une chance que j'ai le meilleur alibi du monde," murmura-t-il.

Le regard d'Edward s'éclaira et un sourire de soulagement apparut sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer sa reconnaissance, mais son visage parlait pour lui.

Neal sourit, touché par l'émotion du vampire. Il se leva pour prendre un bloc dans un tiroir et invita Edward à s'asseoir à la table. Il fallait poser les bases du cambriolage.

"Il va falloir que tu retournes à l'exposition. Je ne peux pas y aller sans attirer l'attention. Peter surveille mes mouvements. S'il me voit y retourner, il va m'envoyer en prison avant même de me poser des questions."

_**Mardi, appartement de Neal**_

Deux coups brefs furent frappés à la porte. Edward se tenait sur le palier, accompagné de Bella.

"Bonsoir, Neal."

"Edward, quelle bonne surprise ! Entre. Tu as de la chance, mon coéquipier Peter était là il y a seulement quelques minutes. Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas croisé. S'il te voyait ici et sur les vidéos du musée, tu serais catalogué suspect numéro Un et moi… bon pour un retour direct à la case prison."

"Nous l'avons vu arriver tout à l'heure. Nous avons patienté dans la rue, je ne tiens pas à être trop vu. Neal, je te présente Bella."

"Entrez, asseyez-vous. Bella, je te sers un verre de vin ?"

"Non merci, un soda fera l'affaire."

Neal servit un soda à Bella et se resservit un verre de vin. Edward l'observait en silence.

"J'avais du mal à croire les histoires que j'ai lues à ton sujet. Ca me paraissait impossible qu'un être humain puisse être aussi doué," dit Edward avec une admiration non dissimulée.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?" demanda Neal.

"Apparemment le fait de me voir t'a fait repenser à ton passé… et certains de tes exploits…" expliqua Edward avec un léger sourire.

"Oh, oui bien sûr…" Neal grimaça un peu. "Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aime beaucoup l'idée que tu fouilles ma cervelle…"

"Je ne fouille pas ta cervelle Neal. Ce serait terriblement intrusif. Mais je peux difficilement m'empêcher de 't'écouter' et j'avoue que je suis plutôt fasciné. Certaines des arnaques que tu as montées sont du pur génie."

"Je peux t'expliquer certains trucs…"

"Ah certainement pas !" les interrompit Bella. "Je suis déjà assez inquiète pour ce vol-ci. Ne lui mets pas l'idée en tête d'en faire d'autres. Surtout qu'avec ses frères, ils cherchent des distractions dangereuses pour pimenter leur vie de vampire."

"Excuse-moi Bella. Nous sommes terriblement grossiers." Neal lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur. "Ignorer une superbe jeune femme comme toi, pour parler de vulgaires escroqueries." Il cligna des yeux et poursuivit la fixant toujours. "Alors, raconte-moi un peu ce que tu fais dans la vie… Forks doit être…"

"Neal !" hurla Edward.

Neal releva la tête surpris par le ton.

"Bella et moi sommes _fiancés_ !" Edward le foudroya du regard pour souligner ses paroles et lui faire comprendre qu'il était prié d'arrêter immédiatement son numéro de séduction.

Neal sursauta, se sentant un peu coupable.

"Pardon, désolé… c'est une seconde nature… je ne voulais pas...", il lui fit une grimace d'excuse.

Il reprit une gorgée de son verre pour se redonner contenance.

"Neal, comment as-tu su qu'Edward était un vampire ? D'après ce qu'il m'a dit tu l'as démasqué dès sa première visite, hier," demanda Bella curieuse.

Neal eut un petit rire.

"Dans ma _'profession'_, il est important de connaître les personnes. J'ai un don particulier pour évaluer les gens assez rapidement. Edward m'a…" il chercha le mot adéquat. "Disons qu'il a immédiatement déclenché une alarme sur mon radar. Sa façon de se comporter au musée, de ne pas me dire ce qu'il savait sur le calice –alors même qu'il était évident qu'il en savait beaucoup-… bref j'ai passé mon samedi à faire des recherches. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert l'histoire de Volterra."

"Une légende…" souligna Bella avec un sourire, repensant à ses propres recherches sur internet quand elle avait connu Edward.

"Oui, une légende. Mais toutes les légendes n'ont-elles pas un fond de vérité ?"

"Certains secrets sont mieux gardés si tout le monde pense les connaître en tant que mythe. L'information est ainsi accessible et disponible, mais personne n'y accorde d'attention," confirma Edward.

"Proposer un verre de sang à un invité…" pouffa Bella.

Neal eut une grimace gênée et ramena la conversation sur le vrai sujet de la visite d'Edward.

"Tu es retourné au musée ?"

"Oui, avec Bella, nous y avons passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Tu as un sens de l'observation incroyable. Les caméras, les angles morts, les issues de secours, tout était exactement là où tu l'avais dessiné. J'ai repéré la meilleure façon d'entrer et de sortir. Ensuite, j'ai observé en détail le caisson en verre qui protège le calice."

"Alors, y a-t-il un fil, un boîtier noir qui nous indiquerait la présence d'une alarme reliée directement au caisson ?"

"Non je n'ai rien vu de tel. Je pense qu'ils comptent davantage sur le poids du caisson pour protéger efficacement le calice. L'épaisseur du verre est impressionnante. Néanmoins, il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'avais pas vu. Tiens, j'ai pris une photo, la plus proche possible."

"Bien vu Edward, tu sembles avoir quelques dons innés pour le cambriolage…"

"Neal, s'il te plait, ne l'encourage pas," rappela Bella.

Neal la regarda un peu penaud. Les dons d'Edward étaient tels qu'il avait du mal à ne pas envisager, malgré lui, d'autres opérations.

"Navrée Bella. Pour en revenir à la photo, et parler en termes simples, il s'agit une sorte de balance dotée d'une alarme silencieuse qui se déclenche lorsque le poids programmé change. Une alarme simple mais très efficace."

"Y a-t-il un moyen de l'empêcher de se déclencher ?"

"En remplaçant par un objet du même poids comme dans Indiana Jones ? Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas seulement une question de poids mais une question de pression, la moindre variation déclenche le mécanisme… Attends une minute." Neal reprit une feuille. "Voilà le plan des bâtiments autour du musée. On va utiliser ta super vitesse. Tant pis pour l'alarme. Tu prends le calice et tu détales aussi vite que possible. Ensuite, si tu peux passer de toit en toit suffisamment rapidement avant que les équipes de sécurité n'arrivent sur place et que l'on ne te repère, c'est plus que jouable. Bien sûr, il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire cela."

"J'irai regarder cette nuit mais je pense que cela ne posera aucun problème. Les bâtiments m'ont l'air suffisamment proches pour que je puisse passer de l'un à l'autre sans aucune difficulté."

"Et bien dans ce cas tu es prêt pour ce vol. Pense à t'habiller en noir, masquer ton apparence, surtout tes cheveux, mets une cagoule. Ils sont bien trop distinctifs, les enquêteurs seraient mis rapidement sur ta trace en regardant les photos des passeports ou des cartes d'identité de tous ceux ayant transité par les aéroports ces derniers jours." Neal leva son verre en signe de toast. "Bonne chance. A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus rien savoir. Ni le jour, ni le moment. Moins j'en saurais, mieux ce sera pour moi surtout si, par malheur, c'est le FBI qui récupère l'enquête."

"C'est possible ?" demanda Bella soudain inquiète. "Nous ne voudrions pas te causer davantage de soucis."

"Non, tout à fait improbable. Les _'simples'_ vols ne sont généralement pas de notre ressort," la rassura Neal confiant.

"En tout cas, merci pour tout. Pour ton temps, pour les risques que tu prends ; j'en ai conscience et j'espère vraiment que je ne te causerai aucun problème."

"Cela me rappelle le bon vieux temps…" fit Neal avec un léger soupir de regret. "En même temps je sais que j'enfreins beaucoup de règles mises en place avec Peter. Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas très à l'aise ; vivement que tout cela soit terminé et que le calice retrouve sa place."

"Neal, que puis-je faire pour te remercier ?"

"Franchement, rien. Le fait de rencontrer un vampire, même si j'ai encore du mal à le dire, est une belle récompense."

"Laisse-nous au moins t'inviter au restaurant avant de repartir."

"Je croyais que tu ne mangeais pas ?"

"Je peux faire semblant et Bella, elle, doit manger. Cela nous ferait passer une agréable soirée."

"Et bien d'accord. Prévoyez une table pour quatre alors ; je vous présenterai ma petite amie, Sara. On peut faire cela ce jeudi si vous voulez. Ensuite, nous partons quelques jours. Ma première escapade hors de New York depuis…. bien trop longtemps."

"Vendu. Je te rappelle pour te donner le nom du restaurant. Au fait, nous sommes descendus au Waldorf Astoria, si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

"Et bien, on ne se refuse rien, dites-moi."

"Avec une '_sœur'_ capable de prédire l'avenir, c'est facile de faire de bons placements financiers."

"Au revoir, Neal. Encore merci pour tout ; nous n'oublierons jamais ce que tu as fait pour nous, sois en sûr."

"Au revoir, Bella. A jeudi, nous pourrons parler d'autres choses. J'ai remarqué que tu avais passé beaucoup de temps à regarder mes peintures pendant que nous discutions. Je pourrai te parler d'elles si tu veux."

"Avec plaisir. A jeudi."

Neal fixait la porte qui venait de se refermer sur Bella et Edward, étonné encore une fois de vivre cette rencontre surréaliste avec un vampire, étonné aussi de pouvoir aider une créature telle que lui.

Après quelques minutes de rêverie, la perspective du week-end dans les Catskills avec Sara lui revint en mémoire et il se précipita sur son ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la réservation était confirmée et il fit suivre les informations à Sara.

Son téléphone ne tarda pas à vibrer. Il décrocha avec un sourire.

"Allo, ici le Père Noël…"

"C'est une blague ?"

"Non, un cadeau exceptionnel de Peter."

"Comment l'as-tu convaincu de te laisser quitter New York ?"

"Par ma conduite exemplaire…"

Sara s'esclaffa au bout de la ligne. "J'ai hâte, alors."

"Au fait, réserve ta soirée de jeudi, je veux te présenter de nouvelles connaissances."

"Ok, bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit à toi aussi."

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre. Nous espérons que vous avez aimé et que vous viendrez lire la suite.

A très bientôt.

Yellowstone69 et Arches67


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **Isnoname, Galswinthe, Soraya2107 & Cybelia** qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage lors du 1er chapitre. Nous sommes ravies que le début de l'histoire vous ait plu.

Sans plus attendre, voici le 2ème chapitre de cette histoire, une mini-fic en cinq chapitres. Encore une fois merci à Isnoname pour sa relecture.

Yellow&Arches

* * *

_**Bureau du FBI – Jeudi matin**_

Comme chaque matin, Peter rassembla son équipe dans la salle de conférence du 21ème étage du bâtiment du FBI. Il distribua les dossiers.

"Nous avons une nouvelle affaire sur les bras."

"L'exposition 'Calices : ferveur et pouvoir' a été victime d'un cambriolage. Le musée présente une collection unique de calices de toutes les époques, certaines pièces remontant au 5ème siècle, toutes chargées d'histoire, pourtant un seul objet a été volé…"

Il afficha une photo.

Neal se figea. Ainsi donc Edward était passé à l'acte la nuit précédente. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que le FBI s'occupe de ce vol ?

"Le calice de jade…" murmura Neal avec un léger grognement.

"Le calice de jade," répéta Peter en regardant Neal d'un air surpris.

Son informateur semblait perturbé.

"Neal ? Où étais-tu hier soir ?" demanda Peter par habitude, un peu surpris par l'air de son partenaire et inquiet tout à coup que le cas ne vienne de trouver sa réponse dans la salle de conférence.

Neal resta muet, contemplant la photo du calice.

"Neal ?"

Le jeune homme sursauta et afficha un sourire éclatant, affectant une nonchalance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

"Voyons Peter, tu sais très bien où j'étais. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà vérifié."

Peter fronça les sourcils en le regardant. "Pas encore… Devrais-je ?"

"Je suis allé à l'exposition samedi dernier, pendant mon temps libre et c'est dans mon rayon autorisé," l'informa Neal. Il espérait qu'en apportant l'information avant que Peter ne la vérifie, il serait moins suspect. "Dois-je te demander l'autorisation pour mes projets de week-end maintenant ?" demanda-t-il un peu énervé.

Peter pinça les lèvres en entendant le ton mais s'abstint de faire un commentaire. C'était plus fort que lui, dès que Neal était trop proche d'une pièce de valeur, son alarme intérieure se déclenchait.

"Que sais-tu de cette pièce ?"

"Pas grand-chose. Ce n'est clairement pas la pièce ayant le plus de valeur dans cette exposition. Le calice du 18ème siècle provenant du Vatican vaut à lui seul plus que toutes les autres pièces réunies. D'où l'étonnante cage sécurisée dans laquelle il est présenté. Ce calice est fait dans une seule pièce de jade ce qui lui donne de la valeur mais à part pour un collectionneur privé, il présente peu d'intérêt. Le jade ne vaudrait plus grand-chose s'il était coupé pour être revendu en morceaux."

"Et l'inscription ?"

"Mystérieuse, ce qui ajoute à la valeur du calice. Apparemment, personne n'a réussi à la traduire, on ignore même de quelle langue il s'agit. "

"Est-on sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'un calice et pas juste d'une coupe ?" demanda Jones.

Peter le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "J'imagine que le musée connaît les pièces qu'il expose. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Si la langue est aussi mystérieuse, on peut avoir à faire à une secte un peu obscure qui lui accorderait un pouvoir obscur ?"

"Le jade avait une valeur particulière dans les cultures pré-colombiennes mais cette pièce date d'avant la découverte de l'Amérique…" suggéra Diana.

"La coupe a très bien pu être rapportée sur le vieux continent," répondit Jones.

Neal restait étrangement silencieux, le visage un peu pâle et crispé. Peter le regarda en faisant une grimace, surpris qu'il ne prenne pas part à l'échange. En temps normal, il aurait bondi sur l'occasion pour faire part de ses connaissances. Les œuvres d'art avaient généralement peu de secrets pour lui. Il allait vérifier son émetteur, son informateur lui cachait quelque chose une nouvelle fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Trois pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, la vie n'était jamais simple avec ce criminel qu'il considérait comme son ami.

"Jones, rends-toi au musée, interroge le personnel et récupère les bandes vidéo, intérieures et extérieures. Diana, fais des recherches sur l'histoire de ce calice. Essayons de voir qui peut être intéressé par la symbolique de l'objet. "

Les agents quittèrent la salle de réunion avec les dossiers et Peter se dirigea vers la porte conduisant à son bureau.

"Neal, mon bureau."

Neal fit une grimace mais le suivit dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise habituelle.

"Neal, tu as l'intention de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de conférence ?"

"Tu nous as présenté ton cas et j'ai une nouvelle fois brillé par ma connaissance des plus belles œuvres d'art de notre monde ?" proposa Neal, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

"Neal…"

Neal regarda le dossier qu'il tenait à la main sans l'ouvrir. Il savait très bien ce que contenait le dossier et ce qu'allaient révéler les bandes vidéo. Le vol portait sa signature, il aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser sa carte de visite dans le musée. Il avait promis à Peter de ne pas lui mentir et une nouvelle fois, il se retrouvait dans une situation fâcheuse. Il lui fallait gagner du temps. Laisser à Edward le temps nécessaire pour utiliser le calice puis celui-ci réapparaîtrait mystérieusement et l'affaire serait classée.

Il pouvait raconter à Peter l'histoire du calice, une partie du moins. Oublier d'en mentionner certains aspects n'était pas un mensonge… pas vraiment.

Neal posa le dossier sur le bureau et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, regardant la ville. Le soleil brillait sur les immeubles lançant des éclats, les arbres de la rue étaient verts, pourtant il sentait un froid immense lui envahir les os. Il avait accepté d'aider Edward, il ne le regrettait pas un instant. Il avait droit à l'amour, il n'avait pas choisi d'être un vampire. Mais mentir à Peter le ramenait des années en arrière, quand sa sortie de prison n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour retrouver Kate et reprendre la fuite. Les choses avaient changé depuis, il ne voulait plus partir, il voulait continuer à travailler avec Peter. Plus que tout, il voulait conserver la confiance que Peter essayait de lui accorder et tout risquait de voler en éclats à cause d'une histoire vieille de mille ans et parce que les vampires existaient vraiment. Le calice était réellement maudit. On avait troublé son repos et la menace était maintenant à nouveau présente.

Peter regarda Neal s'approcher de la fenêtre, observant les immeubles sans les voir. Son visage semblait s'assombrir de seconde en seconde. Qu'est-ce que l'arnaqueur lui cachait encore ? Malgré lui, subrepticement, il afficha le relevé de l'émetteur. Peter était persuadé que Neal n'avait pas commis le vol, mais s'il voulait pouvoir l'écrire dans son rapport, il était obligé de vérifier. C'est du moins ce qu'il se disait en contrôlant les données, se sentant vaguement coupable de ne pas faire confiance à son ami. Mais par le passé, Neal avait été capable de tant de secrets…

"Il est maudit…" dit Neal à voix basse.

"Pardon ?"

"Le calice de jade est maudit," répéta Neal en se tournant vers Peter.

Peter faillit rétorquer que les malédictions étaient des histoires de bonnes femmes mais Neal semblait réellement secoué. Il devait y avoir autre chose que les faits qu'il avait présentés en réunion.

"Si tu me racontais l'histoire de ce calice ? La partie que tu as _oubliée_ en salle de conférence ?"

"Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis allé à l'exposition samedi dernier. Je dois avouer que cet objet a attiré mon attention et j'ai fait quelques recherches. Il y a peu d'informations et on nage dans le surnaturel. D'après certaines légendes, Volterra, la ville d'où vient le calice, serait le siège des vampires."

"Des vampires ?" fit Peter incrédule.

"Oui, je sais… Il y a très peu de mentions de ce calice dans les écrits, on est plus dans les récits oraux. Toujours est-il qu'il semble lié à de nombreuses morts mystérieuses, si bien qu'il a fini par être caché au fin fond d'une crypte en Italie."

"Et il n'est jamais ressorti de la crypte jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?"

"Non. Et je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi il est réapparu maintenant, ni qui l'a fait ressortir. Un archiviste zélé a dû tomber dessus et se dire qu'il avait sa place dans cette exposition."

Peter écoutait Neal, l'air sérieux. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi perturbé par cette légende ? Il ne croyait tout de même pas que le calice était effectivement maudit ? Et quand bien même, il n'en était pas le voleur…

"Pourquoi ce vol te perturbe-t-il autant ?"

Neal fit une grimace. Il ne pouvait pas donner davantage de détails, mais il ne voulait pas mentir.

"Neal…"

"Un calice qui réapparaît mystérieusement, une malédiction, un vol qui reproduit mes supposées techniques…"

"Tu crois que quelqu'un veut t'impliquer ?"

Neal haussa une épaule en penchant la tête.

"Neal, je sais que tu n'as pas volé le calice," répondit Peter avec une telle confiance que Neal ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. "Quant à tes techniques…"

"supposées…"

"supposées techniques, nous attendons les bandes vidéo pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle. Tu n'es pas le seul voleur d'art de cette ville."

Peter se leva soudainement en regardant vers la porte d'entrée et Neal suivit son regard. Sara se tenait dans l'entrée, saluant les agents. Neal ouvrit le dossier et jeta un œil rapide à une annotation.

"Et voilà donc pourquoi le FBI est en charge de l'enquête. Sterling Bosch assure l'exposition. Je me disais aussi… une simple coupe."

"Sara a usé de ses connaissances pour que cette affaire nous soit confiée."

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Neal intrigué.

"Et bien tu vas pouvoir lui demander toi-même," répondit Peter en se dirigeant vers l'agent d'assurances pour la saluer.

"Bonjour Sara," firent les deux hommes quand la jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

"Peter… Neal…"

"Sara, si tu viens pour le vol du calice, mon équipe est douée mais là tu nous surestimes," plaisanta Peter.

"Oui, bien sûr." Elle se tourna alors vers Neal avec un sourire. "Neal, as-tu volé le calice ?"

La question était tellement inattendue et l'air outré de Neal si véridique, qu'elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse.

"Non !" s'exclama Peter également surpris par la question.

Neal se tourna vers lui, heureux de cette marque de confiance pour le moins inattendue. Puis il se souvint de la réflexion de Peter quelques instants plus tôt, Peter qui lui avait dit qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas volé le calice. Il se rembrunit.

"Tu as vérifié mon émetteur…" murmura-t-il blessé.

Peter eut la grâce de rougir un peu, encore plus mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il avait vérifié les données.

Neal poussa un soupir puis lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Tu es un agent du FBI… je suis un criminel… un objet précieux est volé dans un musée… j'imagine que tu dois rendre des comptes," l'excusa Neal en forçant son sourire.

Peter voyait bien que ce nouveau sourire était faux. Il avait blessé Neal et il le regrettait, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son instinct qui lui disait que son informateur lui cachait quelque chose.

"A quel moment…," marmonna Neal en fronçant les sourcils, puis il releva la tête vers Peter. "Pendant que je regardais par la fenêtre… Peter je suis très fier de toi, belle tromperie, timing impeccable, j'ai décidément une bonne influence sur toi."

Peter le foudroya du regard et s'abstint de répondre, sachant pertinemment que c'était ce qu'attendait Neal.

Sara sortit un dossier de son sac. "Je m'en doutais, mais je me devais de te le demander. Après tout, tu étais au musée le jour de l'ouverture…"

"Pardon ?" fit Neal.

Sara lui adressa un sourire.

"Oui, tu me l'as dit samedi soir, quand nous nous sommes vus."

"Non, je t'ai dit que j'avais vu une exposition, je ne t'ai pas dit laquelle…" Neal s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait rapidement esquivé le sujet pour ne pas à avoir à expliquer sa rencontre avec le jeune inconnu et ses recherches poussées dans l'après-midi.

Sara se racla discrètement la gorge.

"Sara ?"

"Les équipes de sécurité sur les expositions assurées par Sterling Bosch ont toutes ta photo et nous signalent ta présence le cas échéant," expliqua Sara en relevant la tête, assumant sa décision.

"Tu sais, j'ai déjà eu des petites amies qui me surveillaient mais généralement c'était pour s'assurer que je ne les trompais pas avec une autre… pas avec des œuvres d'art !"

"Neal étant donné ton passé…"

"Qui est du passé… et pour la plus grande part de la pure conjecture," répliqua Neal un peu sèchement.

"Et tu vas me dire qu'en fait ce n'était pas toi qui avait volé le Raphaël ?"

Neal la fixa avec un sourire et ne daigna pas répondre.

Peter choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

"Bon calmez-vous tous les deux ou je vous jette un seau d'eau."

Neal adressa un clin d'œil à Sara et lui murmura un _'je t'aime_' silencieux. Sara secoua la tête en lui faisant les gros yeux, il était insupportable… et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Sara reprit la parole.

"Le fait que ce soit le seul objet qui ait été volé fait penser à un commanditaire. Je vous ai apporté des éléments pour vos recherches. Nous avons tout un dossier sur le calice de jade, peut-être trouverez-vous quelque chose qui vous mettra sur une piste. C'est la toute première fois que cet objet sort des caisses où il était rangé et il disparaît ; c'est tout de même surprenant."

"Effectivement. Merci pour ces éléments Sara, cela va aider Diana dans ses recherches. Jones est parti récupérer les vidéos."

"Ça ne vous aidera pas beaucoup, il n'y a rien dessus."

Neal la regarda incrédule.

"A quelle heure t'es-tu levée pour avoir déjà rassemblé toutes ces informations ?"

"Certains d'entre nous ont besoin d'accomplir leur travail pour toucher leur paye, Neal."

"Comme je le fais tous les jours !" répliqua Neal.

"Non, toi tu continues à faire tes petits tours et manigances…" Neal la foudroya du regard, "pour le compte du FBI."

Peter les interrompit avant que la scène ne dégénère.

"Merci Sara, nous nous penchons tout de suite sur ces dossiers. Et merci d'avoir demandé à ce que nous gérions cette affaire, elle est en train de prendre une tournure des plus intéressantes."

"Toujours ravie de vous faire plaisir."

Sara serra la main à Peter et se dirigea vers la sortie. Neal l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

"Tu me fais vraiment surveiller sur tes expos ?" lui demanda Neal à voix basse, encore estomaqué par la révélation de sa petite amie.

"Oui, je me dis qu'un jour tu feras une erreur et…" Sara s'interrompit en regardant Neal d'un air grave, "et… je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferai. L'idée de devoir me contenter de visites conjugales en prison…"

Neal se pencha et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. "Alors annule l'ordre…"

"Je ne peux pas ; c'est Sara Ellis, agent d'assurances de Sterling Bosch, qui a donné les instructions. Sara, la petite amie de Neal, n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire..." expliqua-t-elle à regret.

"Tu aimes le cottage pour ce week-end ?" demanda Neal préférant passer à un sujet plus agréable.

"Oui, il est fabuleux ! Comment diable as-tu déniché cet endroit ? C'est totalement idyllique."

"J'ai bien peur que Neal Caffrey, ancien supposé criminel, trafiquant, fraudeur, ne puisse révéler ses sources. Neal, le petit ami, par contre te suggère de ne pas encombrer ta valise de beaucoup de vêtements…" ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu.

"Neal !" s'exclama Sara un lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

L'ascenseur arriva et Sara s'y engouffra en lui faisant un signe de la main. Neal lui envoya un dernier baiser du bout des doigts.

Du haut de son bureau, Peter observait la scène d'un air attendri ; bien sûr il l'aurait farouchement nié si qui que ce soit s'était permis de lui en faire la remarque. Cette relation faisait le plus grand bien à Neal. L'intelligence et la vivacité de Sara étaient exactement ce qu'il fallait à Neal. Une femme avec laquelle il devait rester constamment sur ses gardes et qui ne se laisserait pas embarquer dans des manigances ou situations douteuses. La voix de la raison sur l'épaule de Neal… par opposition au diable perpétuel qu'était Mozzie.

L'équipe se retrouva dans la salle de réunion quelques heures plus tard. Diana et Jones faisaient leurs rapports respectifs, Neal avait fait semblant de travailler sur le cas mais pensait surtout au dîner de ce soir avec Bella et Edward… et à son week-end avec Sara.

"Alors, quoi de neuf ?" demanda Peter à ses agents.

"Le personnel semble hors de cause. Quant à notre voleur, il est vraiment surprenant. Il a réussi à entrer dans le bâtiment en crochetant les serrures et déconnectant l'alarme principale apparemment sans aucun souci, ce qui implique une certaine habitude de ce genre d'opération. Par contre, il s'est laissé surprendre par l'alarme silencieuse connectée au caisson de verre, une véritable erreur de débutant… Au final, cela ne change rien dans la mesure où il a réussi à disparaître bien avant l'arrivée des équipes de sécurité, qui pourtant étaient dans le même bâtiment." Jones fit un signe vers son portable, "je viens à l'instant de recevoir les bandes vidéo. Elles sont en train de charger, on devrait pouvoir les visionner dans quelques minutes."

Peter se tourna vers Diana.

"Mes recherches ont été fascinantes, même si tu ne vas pas aimer la tournure qu'est en train de prendre cette affaire. Le calice vient d'Italie, il a été retrouvé à Volterra. Selon une légende, Volterra serait le siège du pouvoir des vampires…" Diana s'arrêta pour ménager le suspens.

Neal fit une grimace, il avait espéré que le sujet ne reviendrait pas sur le tapis. Il l'avait raconté à Peter sachant qu'il était bien trop rationnel pour revenir dessus. L'équipe de Peter était décidément brillante. Lui-même avait trouvé l'information mais cela lui avait pris un bon moment avec des recherches sur des sites bien spécifiques, dont il avait appris l'existence grâce à Mozzie et sa phobie des conspirations. Où diable Diana avait-elle déterré cette information ?

"Encore cette histoire de vampires…" marmonna Peter incrédule.

"Je te l'accorde, c'est tiré par les cheveux. Mais les calices sont liés au sang…"

"Au sang de Jésus, quel rapport avec des _buveurs_ de sang ?" interrompit Jones.

"C'est là que ça devient plus flou… Ce qui est sûr est que cette coupe est restée cachée pendant des centaines d'années… à Volterra. C'est un archiviste qui l'a ressortie." Diana fouilla dans ses notes, à la recherche d'un papier. "Ah, voilà. Quand cette exposition a été conçue et que les musées ont été contactés, un certain Mirlino Dipandragoni a signé ce bon de sortie pour le calice. J'ai téléphoné en Italie, personne ne retrouve sa trace. Encore plus troublant, c'est comme s'il n'existait sur aucune base de renseignements."

Neal se figea. Non, ça n'était pas possible…. La coïncidence était pourtant frappante… Mirlino… Merlin ? Diana n'avait apparemment pas trouvé d'informations sur l'implication du magicien dans la création du calice. Mais si c'était lui, il aurait quoi… plus de 1500 ans ? Même pour un immortel… Et pourquoi Merlin aurait-il fait réapparaître le calice ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Le secret de sa grotte avait été conservé, cette partie de la forêt de Camlann était préservée. Merlin savait donc que les vampires avaient conservé le secret. Cela n'avait _vraiment_ aucun sens…

"Neal… Neal !"

Il sursauta en entendant la voix sèche de Peter. Il avait totalement décroché de la réunion et s'était fait surprendre en pleine rêverie.

"Si cette affaire t'ennuie, j'ai des caisses pleines de cas de fraudes à l'assurance qui n'attendent que toi," menaça Peter.

"Désolé Peter… Je…" _Je quoi ?_ Il ne pouvait pas abonder dans le sens de Diana. Il fallait cacher l'existence de Merlin. "Juste un peu perturbé par cette histoire de vampires."

"Les vampires n'existent pas," expliqua Peter lentement comme s'il parlait à un enfant de quatre ans.

"Je sais, c'est une légende née d'une maladie, la porphyrie, qui crée des symptômes tel que la photosensibilité, de l'anémie – d'où le besoin de sang -, des nécroses des gencives…c'est pour cela qu'on leur attribue des canines particulières," précisa-t-il en voyant Jones froncer les sourcils. "Ce ne sont pas les dents qui poussent mais bien les gencives qui se rétractent."

"Et une capacité à se déplacer plus vite que la lumière ?" demanda Jones en faisant un signe de la tête vers l'écran.

Pendant que Neal était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait lancé la vidéo du vol sur l'écran. On n'y voyait effectivement pas grand-chose, à part une ombre furtive l'espace d'une image.

"Tu peux ralentir la vitesse ?" demanda Peter.

Jones appuya sur quelques touches de son PC et l'ombre apparut une deuxième fois sur l'écran.

"Projette la bande en image par image," suggéra Diana.

Cette fois-ci, on aperçut une silhouette le temps de trois images. Neal se mordit la lèvre pour cacher un sourire. Edward avait suivit son plan à la lettre. Les angles morts des caméras pour cacher son arrivée, puis il avait soulevé d'une main la lourde boîte de verre le temps d'attraper le calice de l'autre avant de disparaître plus vite que l'éclair. La tenue noire dont il s'était affublé empêchait la moindre identification et la vitesse de déplacement ne pouvait faire croire qu'à une défaillance technique. Très bon élément, mérite un A+, se dit-il, fier de son élève.

"On est sur du vingt quatre images par secondes, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Peter. "A quelle vitesse bouge ce type ?"

"Personne ne bouge à cette vitesse, Peter. Et ces caissons font dans les vingt kilos, il est impossible de les soulever d'une seule main," répondit Neal. "Quelqu'un a dû trafiquer la bande vidéo," proposa-t-il.

Jones secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas, ou alors c'est un sacré expert et ça implique des complicités internes. L'exposition s'est ouverte samedi dernier. Je vais quand même descendre ça à nos techniciens spécialistes, voir ce qu'ils peuvent en tirer."

"Retour à la case départ," murmura Peter.

"Pas tout à fait," se défendit Diana.

Peter lui lança un regard incrédule et leva sa main pour compter sur ses doigts.

"Laisse-moi résumer : un calice disparu depuis des centaines d'années, le fief des vampires en Italie et un mystérieux archiviste. Je vais avoir besoin de faits un peu plus tangibles ou Hughes va nous proposer de nouveaux bureaux. Vous savez, des pièces toutes blanches… avec des murs capitonnés !"

Diana fit une grimace et Jones baissa la tête vers son écran, soudainement fasciné par une touche.

Même Neal eut du mal à ne pas gesticuler sur sa chaise. Ils étaient bien trop près de la vérité à son goût. Il devait dire à Edward de conduire la cérémonie au plus vite et de rendre le calice. Il lui en parlerait après le dîner prévu ce soir. Si les agents décidaient de regarder les vidéos des jours précédents, il apparaîtrait dessus et connaissant Peter il allait lui demander qui était cet inconnu avec qui il avait parlé à l'exposition. Non, décidément cette affaire était en train de prendre une tournure des plus déplaisantes.

Peter poussa un soupir. "Poursuivez vos recherches, peut-être que le week-end prolongé vous aidera à remettre vos idées en place. Profitez de votre 4 juillet !"

"Merci Peter," s'exclama Diana ravie de ne pas devoir travailler pendant le week-end malgré la nouvelle affaire.

"Et trouvez moi une explication plus sensée que des vampires amateurs de calices !" lança Peter avant de quitter la pièce.

Neal poussa un profond soupir. Il allait filer dans les Catskills avec Sara dès la fin de leur dîner. Tant pis pour la route ; il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Peter très rapidement. L'agent le connaissait trop bien, il finirait par se douter qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Ces quelques kilomètres entre eux le temps d'un week-end étaient la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Cette permission ne pouvait pas mieux tomber ! Il sortit son téléphone pour prévenir le lodge de leur arrivée dans la nuit.

* * *

Les deux couples se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant et Neal fit les présentations. Tandis qu'ils rentraient, Neal appela Edward dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas trop comment fonctionnait le don du vampire et il espérait qu'il l'entendrait. Il devait absolument le prévenir que Sara était au courant du vol du calice et directement concernée par le sujet. Edward se tourna vers lui et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en _'entendant'_ la nouvelle puis il lui fit un sourire pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Neal poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Ce dîner n'était finalement peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

Leur serveuse les conduisit à leur table en rougissant, marchant à moitié à reculons les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes hommes, les admirant béatement. Elle bafouilla en leur signalant leur table.

Ils étaient installés à une table ronde dans un renfoncement ; Sara et Bella s'installèrent côte à côte, tandis que Neal et Edward s'asseyaient aux bouts de la banquette.

"Je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ?" demanda la serveuse fixant tour à tour Neal et Edward.

Ignorant totalement l'effet dévastateur qu'ils avaient sur la jeune serveuse, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers leurs compagnes. Ils passèrent leurs commandes.

"Ce sera tout ? Je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?" demanda la serveuse en notant la commande sans lâcher les hommes des yeux. Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent tandis que la serveuse s'éloignait.

"La pauvre."

"Aucune chance…"

"Cela t'arrive souvent ?" demanda Sara.

"Tout le temps." confirma Bella.

Neal et Edward les regardaient un peu confus. Sara regarda Edward avec un peu plus d'attention. Il était d'une beauté surprenante, différente de celle de Neal, presque irréelle mais tout aussi attractive. Elle jeta un œil à Neal, dont le regard brillant et le sourire facile faisaient tout le charme. Elle leva les yeux vers la salle et se dit que la plupart des femmes présentes auraient probablement volontiers abandonné leurs compagnons pour venir à leur table.

"La plupart des femmes dans ce restaurant sont probablement en train d'imaginer le crime parfait afin de prendre nos places à cette table," expliqua Sara en souriant à Neal.

"De même que la plupart des hommes," ajouta Neal avec galanterie lui prenant la main pour y poser un léger baiser.

Bella cligna des yeux. Elle était amoureuse d'Edward et donnerait sa vie pour lui, mais le pouvoir de séduction de Neal était indéniable. Elle se demandait comment lui et Sara s'étaient connus mais la question était peut-être un peu trop personnelle pour entamer leur conversation.

"Alors Sara, que faites-vous dans la vie ?"

Neal et Edward échangèrent un bref regard qui échappa à Bella.

"Je suis agent d'assurances."

"Ah… c'est vrai que c'est important," répondit Bella un peu surprise que la superbe jeune femme ne fasse pas un travail moins _'banal'_.

"Je suis spécialisée dans les œuvres d'art," précisa Sara.

"C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Bella tandis qu'Edward lui donnait un léger coup de pied pour l'avertir.

"Et bien… Un exemple… Il y a en ce moment une exposition temporaire sur le thème des calices dans un petit musée. C'est notre compagnie qui l'assure, certaines pièces viennent de l'étranger, il faut pouvoir garantir leur sécurité. Nous avons été victimes d'un cambriolage hier soir. Si nous ne parvenons pas à retrouver le voleur ou au moins l'objet, nous devrons dédommager le propriétaire."

Bella se sentit rougir et bafouilla pour rattraper sa bévue.

"Oh… je… je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Le fait que les musées aient aussi besoin d'assurances, je veux dire…", murmura-t-elle.

Sara sourit indulgente, prenant conscience de la jeunesse de Bella. "Quel âge as-tu Bella ?"

"Dix-huit ans."

"Et toi Edward ?"

"Dix-huit ans également."

"Vous vous êtes connus au lycée ?"

"Oui. J'ai grandi à Phoenix mais je me suis installée à Forks, à côté de Seattle, chez mon père quand j'avais dix-sept ans." Bella leva des yeux amoureux vers Edward. "C'est là que je l'ai rencontré."

Ils restèrent quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux, perdus dans leurs souvenirs et les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. Sara prit la main de Neal, touchée par l'innocence et l'amour évident de ces gamins. Neal hocha la tête, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient mignons, même pour lui qui connaissait la partie sombre de leur histoire.

La serveuse arriva avec leurs boissons et repartit quand il fut clair qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait leur choix de menu.

Bella se ressaisit et se tourna vers Neal et Sara. "Et vous, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?"

Sara eut un sourire et Edward camoufla un éclat de rire en toussant dans sa main.

"En fait, je l'ai pourchassé pendant des années."

"Je dirais même harcelé," commenta Neal se prenant au jeu.

Bella fronça les sourcils, confuse.

"Son moment de gloire a bien sûr été quand elle a témoigné contre moi à mon procès," conclut Neal.

Ils se regardèrent en riant, puis racontèrent l'histoire de leur passé aux jeunes.

Le dîner fut agréable, parsemé d'anecdotes et de rires.

Neal, Sara, Bella et Edward quittèrent le restaurant en riant.

Edward enlaça Bella tendrement, tandis que Neal embrassait fougueusement Sara. Il s'écarta à regret et regarda les yeux brillants de sa compagne.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il à voix basse, le regard sérieux.

Sara lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. "Je t'aime aussi," souffla-t-elle.

"Alors les amoureux, vous avancez ?" leur lança Bella.

Neal et Sara se séparèrent à regret pour pouvoir marcher et prendre la direction de leur voiture, garée dans une rue adjacente en prévision de leur départ. Sara s'approcha de Bella, tandis qu'Edward et Neal marchaient devant discutant à voix basse.

"C'était une belle soirée. J'avais presque oublié ce qu'était un dîner en ville entre amis," fit Bella avec un sourire.

"Vous vivez à côté de Seattle, c'est ça ? Vous ne sortez jamais ?"

"Assez peu à vrai dire. Tu sais, pour l'instant, nous vivons chez les parents d'Edward, ses frères et sœurs sont là aussi alors ça fait déjà un groupe assez important…" Et puis, elle était la seule à vraiment apprécier un bon dîner, alors où était l'intérêt ?

"Tu as bien de la chance…" soupira Sara.

"Tu n'as pas de famille ?"

"Non," répondit Sara se refermant comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait le sujet.

Bella sentit que le sujet était sensible et n'insista pas. Elle signala de la tête leurs partenaires qui semblaient s'amuser comme larrons en foire.

"Je n'en reviens pas de la vitesse à laquelle ces deux-là ont sympathisé. Généralement, Edward garde ses distances. Si tu savais ce que j'ai dû faire pour qu'il fasse attention à moi…"

Sara et Bella gloussèrent comme des collégiennes.

"Neal est un charmeur, il séduit tout le monde," expliqua Sara, repensant à la façon dont elle-même en avait été victime.

"Oui, j'ai pu voir ça !" s'exclama Bella en riant. Puis elle porta la main à sa bouche mortifiée. "Sara, je…"

Sara secoua la tête avec un sourire. "Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je le connais. C'est une seconde nature, il ne peut s'empêcher de séduire les gens. La plupart du temps je pense qu'il n'en a même pas conscience."

"Il faut dire qu'il est si…" Bella s'interrompit ne voulant pas blesser Sara.

"Tout droit sorti d'une gravure de mode ?" proposa Sara. Elle se tourna pour le regarder. "Oui, il est vraiment superbe, et malgré son… choix de carrière contestable, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Généreux, compréhensif, fidèle…"

Se tenant par le bras, riant amicalement, elles ne virent jamais d'où surgirent deux individus vêtus de sombre. A leurs cris, Edward et Neal se précipitèrent, la vitesse inouïe du vampire ajoutant à la confusion. En quelques secondes, les individus avaient filé sans demander leur reste.

Edward prit les mains de Bella pour l'examiner et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Sara se tourna vers Neal et poussa un cri.

Le jeune homme était au sol, les yeux affolés rivés sur un couteau planté dans son torse.

"Neal !" hurla Sara.

Bella poussa un cri d'horreur à son tour.

Sara s'agenouilla aux côtés de Neal, appuyant sur la blessure, essayant d'arrêter le flot de sang. "Non, non, non… Neal, je t'en prie…" fit-elle en sanglotant.

Neal essaya de parler mais ne put émettre de son. Il laissa échapper un cri silencieux et resta inerte sous les mains de Sara.

"Noooooooooon."

"Sara, laisse-moi regarder," dit Edward en s'agenouillant après de Neal pour l'examiner.

Edward poussa un soupir, abattu. Appeler les secours était inutile, son ami était déjà presque mort. Quel gâchis… Les humains étaient si fragiles, même quand ils étaient aussi brillants que Neal.

Il leva la tête vers Bella qui sanglotait en le regardant. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

Il y avait bien sûr une solution mais Neal n'avait jamais clairement manifesté son envie de devenir un vampire, même si cet état avait paru le fasciner dès leur première conversation.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas imposer cette situation à quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas exprimé clairement le désir. L'idée de transformer Bella le révulsait tant qu'il avait toujours refusé de s'y résoudre, puis était apparue cette opportunité incroyable de redevenir humain.

"Non Bella, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça."

"Edward, regarde Sara. Elle ne s'en remettra pas. Elle a perdu trop d'êtres chers. Tu peux le sauver."

Voulait-il vraiment que sa dernière action en tant que vampire soit de transformer une personne ? Lui qui ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant ? Cette opération demandait un énorme contrôle de soi. Serait-il capable de s'arrêter avant de le tuer ? La frontière était tellement infime entre déclencher la transformation en vampire et donner la mort.

"Bella, nous sommes ici parce que je ne veux plus être ce que je suis. Je ne peux pas imposer cela à un autre."

"Mais il n'aurait pas à le rester…"

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Ils avaient tout misé sur le calice, sur le pari fou que ce qui avait été accompli neuf cents ans auparavant pouvait être répété. Et si ça n'était pas le cas ?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois, en espérant que cette suite vous plaira. Nous avons hâte de lire vos retours.

Yellow & Arches

PS: à noter que cette fic sera bientôt publiée en anglais, dès que notre Beta anglaise aura relu toute l'histoire traduite par Arches.


	3. Chapter 3

Avant de vous laisser découvrir le nouveau chapitre, encore un grand merci à toutes celles qui laissent une trace après leur lecture. Vous êtes enthousiastes à l'idée de découvrir notre histoire et cela nous va droit au cœur.

Donc sans plus attendre, voici la suite, que va-t-il se passer dans cette rue de New York ?

On se retrouve en bas.

Yellow & Arches

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent : _

_"Bella, nous sommes ici parce que je ne veux plus être ce que je suis. Je ne peux pas imposer cela à un autre."_

_"Mais il n'aurait pas à le rester…"_

_Ils se regardèrent en silence. Ils avaient tout misé sur le calice, sur le pari fou que ce qui avait été accompli neuf cents ans auparavant pouvait être répété. Et si ça n'était pas le cas ?_

* * *

Soudain, une voix s'immisça dans la tête d'Edward.

"Faites-le, jeune homme. N'hésitez pas plus longtemps ou il mourra. Le calice vous permettra de le faire redevenir humain. Soyez-en sûr."

Stupéfait, Edward releva la tête pour découvrir, non loin de là, un vieillard observant la scène. Au travers de son esprit, Edward prononça un nom _'Emrys ?'_. Le vieillard hocha simplement la tête.

Quittant le magicien des yeux, Edward regarda Sara dont le visage était décomposé, assise dans la rue, incapable de pleurer dans sa douleur, les yeux perdus dans le vague, regardant Neal sans le voir.

Edward soupira en observant la scène, leva les yeux vers Bella qui continuait à le supplier du regard. Enfin, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Bella, essaie de trouver leur voiture, elle ne doit pas être loin. Voilà, les clés," dit-il en ressortant la main de la veste de son ami.

"Ensuite, occupe-toi de Sara. Fais-la revenir à la réalité pour qu'elle nous donne l'adresse de leur lieu de vacances. Une fois la transformation enclenchée, nous devons quitter la ville au plus vite."

Une fois ces paroles prononcées, Edward occulta la présence des filles pour se concentrer sur sa tâche et se pencha vers Neal. Ses dents ayant atteint facilement la veine jugulaire, il commença à sentir le sang de son ami couler dans sa gorge. Peu après, il sentit la vie quitter le jeune homme mais il ne put pour autant s'arrêter de boire. Le sang humain était un véritable élixir pour lui qui n'en avait pas bu depuis si longtemps. Et sa pire crainte allait se réaliser, il était incapable de s'arrêter… Il n'avait pas la maîtrise de Carlisle, son créateur. Il allait tuer son nouvel ami, celui qui lui avait offert la possibilité d'en finir avec son statut de vampire.

Subitement, une force inconnue le repoussa violemment contre le mur, lui faisant reprendre instantanément ses esprits. Ses yeux scannèrent la rue et il vit de nouveau le vieillard. Il comprit alors que la vie de Neal venait être sauvée grâce à la magie. Il remercia mentalement le magicien qui disparut aussitôt.

Des pneus crissèrent à côté de lui. Bella sortit de la voiture en laissant tourner le moteur.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

"Oui, oui… Je te raconterai plus tard," fit-il. "Occupe de toi de Sara pendant que j'installe Neal à l'arrière."

La jeune femme s'approcha et força Sara à se relever.

"Sara… Sara…" appela-t-elle, en secouant avec force sa nouvelle amie plongée dans une sorte de stupeur.

Bella se résolut à la gifler pour la faire réagir. Sara reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité et la vue de l'immense mare de sang sur le sol lui rappela la gravité de la situation.

Elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler les secours et s'affola en ne voyant plus le corps de Neal.

"Neal, où est Neal ?"

Edward s'approcha en douceur, lui prit le téléphone des mains, coupa la communication en cours et s'adressa à Sara.

"Sara, fais-nous confiance, Neal est sauvé pour l'instant. Il est dans la voiture. Viens, toi aussi."

"Mais il était pratiquement mort… Je ne comprends pas," répondit Sara.

Puis, elle remarqua les yeux d'Edward. Elle était sûre qu'il avait les yeux couleur or pendant le repas et là, ils avaient une couleur bizarre, jaune doré teinté de reflets rouges. Qui pouvait bien avoir des yeux d'une telle couleur ?

"Pourquoi tes yeux sont… ?" balbutia Sara tout en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de fer d'Edward.

Edward comprit qu'il allait devoir la faire monter de force dans la voiture. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son '_repas_'. Bella s'approcha pour aider Edward.

"Sara, regarde-moi. N'aie pas peur. Comme l'a dit Edward, fais-nous confiance. Nous allons tout t'expliquer en chemin. Nous devons partir avant d'attirer l'attention, s'il te plait. ".

Sara regarda Bella dans les yeux. Elle se sentait vidée de toute force. Neal semblait mort - quoi qu'en dise Edward - elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre. Elle laissa les deux jeunes faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, au pire elle rejoindrait Neal dans l'au-delà. Elle se laissa accompagner jusqu'au véhicule.

Elle s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, posa la tête de Neal sur ses genoux et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il semblait tellement _'mort'_ qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'Edward venait de lui dire qu'il allait bien. La voix d'Edward, assis derrière le volant, la ramena de nouveau à la réalité.

"Sara, où deviez-vous aller ce week-end ?"

"Neal ne peut pas quitter New York à cause de son bracelet de surveillance," répondit-elle mécaniquement.

"Souviens-toi, Sara, vous deviez quitter la ville exceptionnellement ce week-end," insista Edward gentiment.

"Ah oui, le chalet dans les Catskills…" souffla Sara comme si cette information appartenait à une autre réalité. "Attends… L'adresse est dans mon téléphone." Elle chercha le mail dans son smartphone et le lui tendit d'un air absent. "Tiens, voilà."

Edward programma le GPS et s'inséra dans la circulation. Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable se mit à sonner. _'Carlisle'_. Il décrocha.

"Alice nous a prévenus. Avec Esmée, nous nous mettons en route. Nous serons là avant la fin de la phase de transformation pour parer à toute éventualité. Le reste de la famille nous retrouvera à New York ou ailleurs, ils veulent te dire au revoir. Ils ne sont pas du tout contents que tu aies décidé cela en leur absence mais ils comprennent."

Ainsi donc Alice avait eu une vision de l'accident. Elle avait sans doute également vu le choix qu'il avait fait en décidant de voler le calice et avait prévenu toute la famille. L'arrivée du clan pour l'aider à maîtriser la transformation de Neal était une bonne chose. Et il pourrait dire au revoir à sa famille vampire avant d'entamer sa nouvelle vie humaine.

Edward raccrocha sans dire un mot et se concentra sur la route, non sans avoir regardé amoureusement Bella qui avait été incroyable de sang-froid ce soir. Il repensa à la jeune fille timide qui trébuchait sur des sols parfaitement lisses à son arrivée à Forks…

Elle lui sourit tout en lui faisant un signe de la tête en direction de Sara. Edward savait qu'il devait des explications à Sara. Mais par où commencer ? Allait-elle avoir la même ouverture d'esprit que Neal ? Cela faisait surtout une personne supplémentaire au courant de l'existence des vampires. La situation commençait à échapper quelque peu à son contrôle, alors même que leur règle la plus importante était de conserver le secret de leur existence. Il ne fallait surtout pas attirer l'attention des Rois de Volterra, sinon la situation allait virer à la catastrophe tous allaient mourir, humains et vampires.

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Sara était en état de choc ; Bella avait fini par s'assoupir. Tout en roulant bien au-delà des vitesses autorisées comme à son habitude, Edward tentait d'analyser les événements de la soirée.

C'était la première fois que son don lui faisait défaut. Comment n'avait-il pas entendu les pensées de ces hommes en train de préparer l'agression, alors même qu'elles concernaient des gens qu'il aimait ? Son incompréhension était totale : la malédiction du calice était-elle en train de frapper à nouveau ? Neal tué parce qu'il en avait préparé le vol lui-même devant faire des choix difficiles. Qu'avait-il donc déclenché en essayant de redevenir humain ?

Il repensa à l'apparition du magicien. Etait-il vraiment là ? Ou bien son esprit, se rappelant de la légende, lui avait-il joué ce tour pour l'inciter à transformer Neal ? Tant de questions sans réponse.

Le fait qu'Esmée et Carlisle aient décidé de venir le retrouver le soulageait quelque peu. Neal, en tant que nouveau-né, serait difficile sinon impossible à contrôler. Il fallait absolument que les filles repartent à New York avant son réveil.

A peine deux heures plus tard, Edward se gara devant un magnifique petit chalet perdu dans la forêt. Sans le savoir, Neal avait choisi un lieu parfait.

Ayant trouvé les clés dans la boîte aux lettres, Edward porta ses passagers tour à tour à l'intérieur les filles endormies dans une chambre et Neal dans une autre.

Il lui faudrait attendre leur réveil avant de repartir à New York. Ils avaient quitté la ville sans aucun bagage et surtout sans le calice. Il devrait également prolonger leur séjour au Waldorf. Il ne faisait pas de doute que leur départ allait être reporté.

* * *

_Vendredi matin, dans les Catskills_

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures quand Bella alla rejoindre Edward à l'extérieur du chalet. Il avait profité du sommeil de ses occupants pour se nourrir et ainsi faire disparaître le rouge de ses yeux. Cette couleur qui soulignait tant le monstre qu'il était et dont il avait horreur.

"Eh ! Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il à sa fiancée.

"Pas vraiment. Sara s'est agitée une bonne partie de la nuit."

"C'est compréhensible après les événements d'hier."

"Comment allons-nous…"

"Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ?" Apparaissant à leurs côtés, Sara venait d'interrompre leur conversation.

"Je nous ai conduits ici. Tu ne te souviens pas ?" répondit Edward vaguement inquiet.

"Pas vraiment, non…" fit la jeune femme confuse.

"Tu te souviens de l'agression, dans la rue ?" demanda Bella.

Le cerveau de Sara se reconnecta et elle écarquilla les yeux en portant la main à sa bouche.

"Neal ! Où est Neal ?" cria-t-elle en retournant à l'intérieur et ouvrant brutalement toutes les pièces du chalet.

Elle trouva Neal dans la dernière chambre. Ou plutôt son cadavre… pensa-t-elle. Il était pâle comme un mort.

"Il est mort… pourquoi nous avoir amenés ici ? Je devrais être à New York en train de prévenir Mozzie, Peter…"

Sara tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle avait besoin de soutien et malgré sa réticence à toucher les humains, Edward s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fondit en larmes et elle resta ainsi quelques minutes appuyée contre le torse du jeune homme. Mais les bras d'Edward n'étaient pas ceux de Neal, elle ne ressentait pas la chaleur, le bien-être qu'elle ressentait quand Neal l'enlaçait. Un froid glacial, étrange en cette saison de l'année, l'enveloppa d'un seul coup. La sentant frissonner, Edward s'écarta.

Sara le regarda droit dans les yeux et Edward comprit que le temps des explications était venu. Il hocha la tête. Sara prit la tasse de café que venait de lui apporter Bella et alla s'asseoir sur la terrasse. Edward et Bella la rejoignirent peu après.

Sara entama la conversation. "Qui êtes-vous ? Une chose est sûre, pas de simples étudiants."

"En effet…" commença Edward. "Je dois retourner à New York régler certaines choses. Nous avons convenu avec Bella que c'était elle qui allait t'expliquer…"

"Mon dieu, New York ! Peter ! Où est mon téléphone?" s'exclama Sara, la panique dans sa voix.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Neal devait appeler Peter à notre arrivée pour qu'il repositionne son GPS. Si on ne le fait pas, les Marshals seront bientôt là et quelque chose me dit que vous n'en voulez pas."

Sara prit le téléphone que Bella venait de lui apporter et composa le numéro de Peter.

L'agent répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

"Sara ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir sans prévenir ? Neal avait l'autorisation de partir mais il a pris la notion de week-end au pied de la lettre ! Les Marshals m'ont appelé à minuit deux ! Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce toi qui m'appelle ? Vous avez un problème ?" demanda Peter dont la colère fit place à l'inquiétude.

Sara devait mentir et le faire bien pour que Peter ne soupçonne rien.

"Navrée, nous sommes effectivement partis juste après dîner. Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais Neal a dû manger quelque chose de pas frais au restaurant et il est malade comme un chien. Je t'appelle car il dort enfin."

"Oh… vraiment pas de chance. Dommage que cela arrive pendant cette permission exceptionnelle."

"On ne choisit pas le moment. Cela semble s'être calmé. Avec un peu de chance, ce soir tout ceci sera de l'histoire ancienne et nous pourrons profiter des deux jours restants."

"Prends soin de lui alors. Rendez-vous lundi au bureau, nous parlerons de l'affaire tous ensemble."

"D'accord, Peter. D'ici là, profite toi aussi de ton week-end avec Elisabeth."

Sara raccrocha immédiatement. Elle était terriblement mal à l'aise d'avoir menti à Peter. Comment allait-elle s'expliquer si elle ramenait le cadavre de Neal ? L'excuse du dîner _'pas frais'_ allait être difficilement crédible.

Elle fixa à nouveau ses compagnons le regard dur. Elle leur avait accordé le bénéfice du doute, ils lui devaient maintenant une explication, et elle allait devoir être exhaustive.

"Sara, merci d'avoir menti pour nous. Je te laisse avec Bella, elle va tout te dire. Je rentre à New York," dit Edward, tout en descendant les quelques marches menant à l'allée.

Sara le regarda s'éloigner du chalet, en direction de la voiture, pensa-t-elle. Mais Edward se mit à courir à une vitesse telle qu'il disparut de son champ de vision en quelques secondes.

"Co… Comment a-t-il fait cela ?" Balbutia-t-elle, tout en regardant dans la direction où Edward avait disparu.

"Sara, c'est de cela que nous allons parler maintenant. Edward est un vampire et pour sauver sa vie, il a enclenché la transformation de Neal," expliqua Bella. Elle avait décidé d'être directe.

Sara s'était installée dans le fauteuil confortable à côté de la cheminée. La pièce était légèrement sombre mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle avait besoin de calme et d'introspection.

Bella venait de lui raconter une histoire tellement incroyable que, même trois heures après, elle avait encore du mal à déterminer si elle devait la croire ou si la jeune fille était folle à lier.

Cela avait commencé avec le mot vampire, puis le récit avait monté crescendo, expliquant une façon spéciale de se nourrir, soulignant des capacités extraordinaires allant de 'lire dans les pensées' à 'prédire l'avenir' ou encore 'apaiser les gens', puis elle avait fini en racontant une vie de famille presque banale, dans une petite ville de province, au détail près que personne dans la maison n'était humain.

Ensuite, elle avait poursuivi avec une histoire centenaire où se mêlaient vampires et magie le tout aboutissant à la création du calice de jade volé au musée. Calice qui apparemment aurait la faculté de permettre à un vampire de redevenir humain.

Enfin, elle lui avait expliqué qu'Edward avait mordu Neal pour l'empêcher de mourir. Il espérait pouvoir utiliser le calice pour le retransformer en humain.

Sara l'avait alors arrêtée, son cerveau ne pouvait plus rien absorber. En règle générale, elle se considérait comme une personne plutôt ouverte d'esprit mais là, elle se sentait totalement perdue. Ceci dit, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux Edward disparaître si vite qu'il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : au moins une partie de ce que Bella disait était vrai.

Bella avait compris son besoin de solitude et s'était absentée. Elle était allée faire quelques courses et, depuis son retour, elle s'était installée avec un livre sur la balancelle de la terrasse.

Sara se dirigea vers la chambre de Neal. Il était toujours étendu sur le lit, immobile, pâle, encore habillé de ses vêtements de la soirée couverts de sang. Elle s'approcha pour le regarder. Bien qu'Edward lui ait assuré qu'il était toujours vivant, elle avait du mal à le croire. Il ne semblait pas respirer et n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis la veille. Son visage était toujours aussi beau et dans son sommeil il laissait voir une innocence qu'on ne lui voyait jamais quand il était éveillé. Toujours aux aguets…

Elle repensa au dîner. Plusieurs fois, elle avait voulu demander comment Neal avait rencontré Edward et Bella et chaque fois la conversation avait dévié vers d'autres sujets. Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Neal était doué pour mener des conversations et la soirée avait été des plus agréables. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'il avait utilisé son célèbre talent de manipulateur et avait détourné systématiquement la conversation pour éviter le sujet. Ils avaient dû manquer de temps pour inventer une excuse plausible, et il avait préféré la distraire, en abusant de son sourire et de son talent pour raconter des histoires. Qu'en serait-il à son réveil ? Serait-il toujours le même ?

Elle devait parler à Bella ; elle avait besoin d'en savoir davantage. Elle partit rejoindre la jeune femme sur la terrasse.

"Bella…"

"Oui, Sara, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Non merci, peut-on aller marcher un peu ? J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit sauf si nous ne pouvons pas laisser Neal seul."

"La transformation prend trois jours, d'après ce que je sais d'ici là, Neal ne bougera pas."

Pendant cette promenade, Bella lui raconta sa rencontre avec Edward, comment elle avait découvert sa nature de vampire, le contrôle qu'il fallait à Edward pour ne serait-ce que l'embrasser sans la tuer. Elle lui raconta, le rouge aux joues, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour ensemble car Edward pensait qu'il serait incapable de maîtriser sa force et avait peur de la blesser.

Elle insista aussi sur le fait qu'il détestait sa condition de vampire et que ce calice lui offrait la chance inespérée de commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle finit par lui avouer, qu'avant la découverte du calice, elle avait supplié Edward de la transformer en vampire afin de vivre l'éternité avec lui.

Au départ, Sara pensa que Bella était inconsciente d'avoir entamé cette relation avec un être aussi dangereux. Le béguin d'une adolescente… Puis au fur et mesure qu'elle racontait des anecdotes, elle comprit que la jeune fille était irrévocablement amoureuse et qu'elle ferait tout pour rester avec lui. Un peu comme la façon dont Neal se comportait autrefois avec Kate, commettant des vols insensés pour elle. Ou elle-même, amoureuse de Neal bien que sachant mieux que personne ce qu'il était réellement… et les risques que cela faisait courir à leur relation. Connaissant le côté romantique de Neal, elle arrivait sans mal à la conclusion que Neal avait dû vouloir les aider, quitte à mettre en danger son accord avec Peter. Et puis, rencontrer un vampire, il avait sans aucun doute trouvé cela '_intéressant'_ comme expérience.

A leur retour, Sara avait les idées un peu plus claires. Il lui restait cependant des interrogations de taille : qu'allait-il advenir de Neal ? Et si le calice n'avait pas le pouvoir de transformer un vampire en humain ? Si cette histoire n'était qu'une légende ? Pour avoir ces réponses, il faudrait attendre le retour d'Edward Bella lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait.

* * *

Le vampire fut de retour au chalet à la tombée de la nuit.

La journée suivante s'écoula tranquillement. A sa demande, Edward et Bella laissèrent Sara seule au chalet pendant un long moment. Ils en profitèrent pour visiter la région, façon vampire. Bella bien accrochée à son cou, Edward fila dans la forêt. Il lui fit découvrir une magnifique cascade et la fit grimper jusqu'à la cime des arbres, comme à Forks, pour qu'elle se rende compte de la beauté de la région.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Bella acceptait tout cela avec tant de facilité peut-être était-elle une lointaine descendante d'Alyna, les femmes de cette lignée étaient-elles condamnées à aimer un vampire ? Sara, au contraire, semblait avoir plus de mal avec lui depuis les nouvelles révélations qu'il lui avait faites sur le monde des vampires à son retour de New York. Elle maintenait une distance de sécurité, évitait de rester seule avec lui sans Bella, elle se serait probablement enfuie à toutes jambes. Il comprenait cela et son seul but, maintenant, était de lui rendre un Neal humain, car il sentait bien que son maintien à l'état de vampire signifierait la fin de leur histoire. Il avait tout misé sur le calice il espérait réellement que le vieillard avait raison et que le calice remplirait son œuvre. Il avait gardé pour lui une décision qu'il avait prise : Neal utiliserait le calice en premier si un seul vampire devait redevenir humain, ce serait lui.

A leur retour, Sara leur posa encore de nouvelles de questions et Edward essaya de lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible. Il lui expliqua notamment le processus de transformation. Il s'écoulait trois jours entre le moment de la morsure et le réveil de la personne, le temps que le venin injecté fasse effet. La personne revenait à elle, telle qu'elle était avant, la seule différence physique notable étaient les yeux, couleur rouge sang. Sa beauté serait accentuée, ce qui faisait penser à Edward que Neal allait être un vampire magnifique. Les deux problèmes majeurs auxquels ils allaient devoir faire face étaient la force du nouveau-né et sa soif de sang. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir expliquer à Bella et à Sara que demain, il leur faudrait quitter la maison et rentrer à New York avant eux. Il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger.

Au soleil couchant, Edward capta enfin les pensées des deux personnes qu'il attendait. '_Encore 5 minutes, Edward et nous serons_ _là._'

"J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer," dit Edward, surtout inquiet de la réaction de Sara.

Bella le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

"Mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée, seront là dans quelques instants."

Sara fut la seule à réagir. "Génial, deux nouveaux vampires ! Remarquez, plus on est de fous, plus on rit."

Cette tentative d'humour ne lui servait qu'à cacher la panique qui s'emparait d'elle. Si toute cette histoire n'avait finalement pour but que de réunir du sang frais pour ces vampires ? Elle devait trouver les clés de la voiture et essayer par tous les moyens de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Bella s'approcha d'elle mais elle eut un pas de recul.

"Reste loin de moi, Bella," s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se précipita dans le salon, ramassa son sac et les clés de la voiture posées sur le guéridon de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

Elle n'avait pas prévu ce qui l'attendait derrière. Un couple magnifique, irréel presque, était posté sur la terrasse. L'homme la regardait avec une grande compassion dans le regard. Quant à la femme, elle semblait avoir dans les yeux, la sagesse et la douceur de toutes les mères de la terre. Elle fit immédiatement un pas pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Les nerfs de Sara lâchèrent et elle éclata en sanglots, toujours entourée par les bras d'Esmée. Celle-ci la soutint et l'aida à rentrer à l'intérieur. Les femmes passèrent un long moment toutes les trois et bizarrement, malgré la sensation de froid, Sara ne lâcha pas la main d'Esmée. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer comment cette femme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y a encore une heure, arrivait à la rassurer rien qu'en la regardant. Malgré son statut de vampire, elle agissait comme une mère pour elle. Et elle en avait terriblement besoin en ce moment précis où toutes ses certitudes étaient balayées par l'histoire en cours.

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward et Carlisle étaient allés voir Neal, toujours étendu dans la chambre. Carlisle avait confirmé à Edward que la transformation se passait telle qu'elle le devait et que selon toute vraisemblance, Neal allait se réveiller en début d'après-midi, le lendemain. Ils en profitèrent pour le changer et ainsi faire disparaître les traces de l'agression.

Edward trouva le temps de lui énoncer les dispositions qu'il avait prises à New York durant son bref retour là-bas notamment la maison louée dans l'Upper West Side pour procéder à la cérémonie. Alice et les autres les attendraient là-bas. Il en avait profité également pour prolonger leur séjour au chalet. Carlisle était loin d'être convaincu que ramener un nouveau-né en plein New York soit la meilleure idée du monde mais Edward lui expliqua la contrainte imposée par le bracelet émetteur de Neal. Pour finir, Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de lui reprocher d'avoir mêlé deux humains à sa quête. Malheureusement, le mal étant fait, ils feraient face aux conséquences en temps voulu.

Se préparant à aller chasser, Edward se figea soudainement et jeta un œil vers le canapé où les trois femmes étaient encore assises. Sara semblait à peine calmée. Pas sûr que son cœur survive à cette nouvelle rencontre.

"Sara, Bella, préparez-vous à la rencontre la plus improbable qui soit," dit-il tout en ouvrant à leur nouvel invité.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois … je suis sûre que certaines vont encore se plaindre de la fin … Comme je l'expliquais dans une réponse, on a décidé de vous faire revivre la situation de Arches qui découvrait des bouts des passages que j'étais censé écrire (Elle, c'est plutôt les parties FBI – Neal et moi les parties Twilight) que je mettais pas mal de temps à pondre (oups) et surtout que je coupais toujours au pire moment !

Fan de séries TV = maitrise du cliffhanger qui tue !

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ... En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédents.

Yellow&Arches


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à toutes celles qui sont passées lire le chapitre précédent. Normalement, j'ai fait un petit retour à tout le monde. Pas de bavardage inutile, je crois que certaines ont vite envie de vérifier si leurs hypothèses concernant l'identité du nouveau visiteur sont justes ou pas.

RDV en bas.

Yellow&Arches

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent_

_"Sara, Bella, préparez-vous à la rencontre la plus improbable qui soit," dit-il tout en ouvrant à leur nouvel invité. _

* * *

"Jeune vampire, tu es bien difficile à suivre. Heureusement que la magie du calice me permet de le repérer quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve," entonna le vieillard qui se trouvait maintenant dans l'entrée.

Même Carlisle fut abasourdi il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la chance de faire une telle rencontre.

Sara fixait le nouvel arrivant sans savoir quoi penser. _Qui était ce vieux monsieur ? Comment diable avait-il pu arriver jusque là ?_ Elle n'avait entendu aucune voiture arriver. Et _venait-il vraiment de parler de magie ?_

"Mesdames, pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je me présente, Mirlino Dipandragoni selon mon état civil actuel cependant, je préfère le nom que l'on m'a attribué dans les temps jadis : Emrys. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de moi sous le nom de Merlin."

"Emrys, vous connaissez déjà ma fiancée Bella et notre amie Sara que vous avez aperçues dans la rue à New York. Je vous présente mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée," enchaîna Edward.

"Le célèbre Carlisle Cullen, le seul vampire végétarien connu après celui pour qui j'ai créé le calice. Celui qui a réussi à créer une famille, défiant ainsi les autorités suprêmes de votre monde. J'avoue que votre histoire est fascinante. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer enfin," dit le vieillard en inclinant la tête.

"Moi de même Emrys, rencontrer en chair et en os le magicien que l'on croyait n'être qu'une légende est un privilège et un grand honneur. J'espère que nous aurons le temps d'échanger quelque peu."

"N'avons-nous pas toute l'éternité devant nous, très cher ?"

Pendant que vampires et magicien échangeaient des civilités comme tout un chacun, Bella et Sara étaient restées sans voix.

Bella était fascinée par le fait qu'un magicien se tienne devant elle. Sa rencontre avec les vampires lui permettait de vivre une nouvelle expérience étonnante. Elle était au cœur d'une histoire qui valait mille fois d'être vécue, bien plus palpitante que sa petite vie d'avant et malgré tous les risques que cela représentait, elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Des milliers de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit, elle espérait avoir le temps de lui en poser quelques unes.

Quant à Sara, elle était de nouveau perdue. Elle n'était pas encore sûre d'accepter la présence de vampires que venait s'ajouter un magicien. _'Mon dieu, faites que je me réveille de ce cauchemar'. _Mais elle réussit à se ressaisir suffisamment pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Vous… vous êtes la personne qui a signé le bon de sortie d'Italie pour le calice de jade, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?" parvint-elle à ânonner.

"En effet, c'est bien moi," lui répondit honnêtement le magicien. "Quant au pourquoi, je vous propose de nous asseoir ; j'ai une longue histoire à vous raconter, et mes jambes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient."

Le magicien leur conta alors, pendant de longues heures, les zones d'ombre autour du calice. Il leur révéla ainsi qu'il avait régulièrement visité Londres durant les dix ans du mariage d'Alyna et Nicholas pour voir si tout allait bien pour eux. Son visage se teinta de douleur lorsqu'il arriva au moment de leur mort, comme s'il se reprochait de n'avoir pas pu les protéger. A quelques jours près, il aurait été sur place. Malheureusement il ne trouva que des cadavres et ne parvint jamais à retrouver Nicholas. Le vampire avait quitté l'Angleterre. Meurtri par ce nouvel échec, il était retourné se réfugier dans sa forêt.

Une chose inattendue se produisit pourtant quelques siècles plus tard. Le calice attira son attention, en étant déplacé. Curieux de nature, il revint donc à Londres pour voir dans quelles mains il était tombé. C'est ainsi que Carlisle, stupéfait, apprit qu'il aurait pu rencontrer Emrys, il y a bien longtemps. Le magicien satisfait par le nouveau propriétaire du calice ne chercha pas à le reprendre. Carlisle fut encore plus surpris d'apprendre par la suite qu'Emrys le '_surveillait_' depuis le jour où il avait découvert que lui aussi était devenu un vampire et qu'il suivait, sans le savoir, les traces du premier vampire végétarien. Plus d'une fois, le magicien avait été tenté de lui parler mais il y avait renoncé à chaque fois. Cependant, c'est ainsi qu'il avait retrouvé la trace du calice, en le suivant à Volterra. Celui-ci avait été enfoui si profondément sous terre que la magie dégagée était quasi indétectable à moins d'être très proche. Cette cache en valant une autre, il le laissa en place.

Il perdit longtemps la trace de Carlisle quand celui-ci décida de quitter l'Europe pour le Nouveau Monde. Puis, quelques mois auparavant, le hasard avait voulu que des vampires de passage dans sa forêt lui donnent, sans le savoir, des nouvelles du Clan Cullen.

Cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de provoquer une rencontre. Il raconta son retour à Volterra pour reprendre le calice, son don anonyme au musée et son usurpation d'identité pour signer le bon de sortie. Il espérait que l'exposition à New York attirerait l'attention du vampire.

"Cependant, jamais je n'aurais pensé que le calice allait servir une nouvelle fois, voir même doublement si j'ai bien suivi les derniers rebondissements," conclut le magicien.

Pendant que certains tentaient encore d'assimiler les paroles du magicien, Carlisle profitait de chaque minute qui lui était donnée pour échanger avec lui. Il était fasciné par ses récits et encore plus par l'invitation qu'il venait de recevoir pour aller visiter la grotte de Camlann.

Sentant que le magicien allait bientôt les quitter, Edward s'approcha pour lui demander un service.

"Emrys, auriez-vous une solution '_magique_' pour nous aider à maîtriser la force, ou mieux encore le besoin de sang, d'un nouveau-né ?" osa demander Edward.

Le magicien se gratta la tête quelques instants, marmonna entre ses lèvres puis fit signe à Edward qu'il était prêt. Celui-ci l'emmena auprès de Neal. Edward put ainsi voir le magicien à l'œuvre, entendre la langue inconnue mentionnée par Nicholas dans son journal et voir les yeux du vieillard devenir jaunes quelques instants. Que de chemin parcouru depuis cet après-midi, trois mois plus tôt, quand Carlisle leur avait lu le vieux grimoire.

"Voilà, il devrait vous poser moins de problèmes cela n'annihilera pas totalement son besoin de sang mais il devrait être aisément contrôlable le temps qu'il redevienne humain."

"Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Emrys."

"De rien, jeune homme. Ton histoire avec Bella me rappelle tellement celle de Nicholas et Alyna. J'espère seulement que vous connaîtrez une fin plus heureuse," conclut tristement le magicien.

Puis vint le temps des adieux. Carlisle et Esmée lui dirent à bientôt Bella lui fit un baiser sur la joue, le faisant rougir. Sara lui fit seulement un signe de la main. Le magicien s'évapora en quelques instants, et certains se demandèrent s'il avait bien été parmi eux.

* * *

_Dimanche 6 juillet, Catskills_

Neal était toujours étendu sur le lit. Immobile, impassible. Le venin injecté par les canines du vampire circulait dans son sang, envahissant son corps, s'étendant jusqu'à en imprégner chaque cellule. Bien qu'apparemment inconscient, il n'en vivait pas moins une véritable agonie. La brûlure était insupportable. Elle avait commencé par le bas de son corps et en irradiait l'ensemble maintenant. Il lui semblait que son corps allait se consumer, disparaître en cendres, cela aurait été préférable, la douleur aurait au moins disparu. _'Faites que cela s'arrête'_, hurla-t-il encore et encore dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas conscience du temps mais il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que la douleur suffocante l'avait envahi. Il voulait en finir enfin.

Puis aussi violemment qu'elle était apparue, la douleur s'arrêta soudain. Son cœur s'était arrêté. Neal Caffrey était désormais un vampire.

A ses côtés, Edward et Carlisle l'observaient. Le moment redouté du réveil de Neal approchait à grands pas.

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans le séjour.

"Esmée, il est temps de partir. Emmène Sara et Bella en ville. Neal ne va pas tarder à se réveiller."

"Mais…" Sara protesta. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Neal dans un moment pareil.

"Sara, comme je te l'ai expliqué, la force d'un nouveau-né est extraordinaire. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux avec Carlisle pour le maîtriser. Sa soif de sang va être telle que toi et Bella serez réellement en danger. S'il venait à te blesser ou te tuer, Neal ne se le pardonnerait jamais, tu ne peux pas lui imposer ça," expliqua Edward.

Sara hocha la tête doucement. Esmée lui prit tendrement le bras et elles partirent vers la voiture.

"Allons dîner en ville, cela vous changera les idées à toutes les deux," fit-elle en adressant également un sourire à Bella.

De retour dans la chambre, les deux vampires reparlèrent de leur rencontre avec le magicien. Edward se dit chanceux d'avoir pu faire cette incroyable rencontre avant de redevenir un simple mortel, tout en espérant garder ce souvenir en mémoire pour pouvoir le raconter à ses enfants.

Carlisle, lui, évoqua avec enthousiasme sa future visite en Angleterre. Edward 'lisait' toutes les questions qu'il prévoyait de poser. Au fond de lui, il était heureux que Carlisle puisse vivre une telle rencontre, lui qui aimait tant partager de nouvelles expériences. Une pointe de regret l'envahit en sachant qu'il ne serait pas là, mais tout était balayé par la perspective de redevenir humain.

"Nous allons enfin être fixés sur l'efficacité de la magie d'Emrys," énonça Carlisle.

Neal avait entendu, tout d'abord, une conversation puis, il capta un son, le bruissement des feuilles un chant d'oiseau vint se joindre au brouhaha qui envahissait son cerveau. Comment pouvait-il entendre ces sons avec autant de précision ? Il avait l'impression que l'oiseau était à côté de son oreille.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Un homme magnifique se tenait à ses côtés. Qui était-il ? Un prénom lui revint : Edward.

En tournant la tête, il découvrit une pièce inconnue. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Sa mémoire était confuse. Il fronça les sourcils essayant de remonter le cours du temps, à son dernier souvenir clair.

Le dîner ! Ils étaient sortis dîner tous les quatre. Puis… ils avaient été victimes d'une banale agression ; des types avaient voulu s'en prendre aux filles. Ils les avaient bien mouchés, partis plus vite qu'ils n'étaient arrivés. Il sourit, content de la leçon qu'ils leur avaient infligée, et pâlit soudain portant la main à son torse.

Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement du couteau planté dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il survécu à ça ? Il leva les yeux vers Edward qui l'observait en silence, immobile.

Il regarda autour de lui. Où était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ? Une vague de frayeur l'enveloppa.

Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas son cœur battre la chamade ? Il aurait pourtant dû sentir la pression de son sang sous l'affolement qui le gagnait de seconde en seconde. Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas son cœur ?

Un froid glacial l'enveloppa tout à coup. Il regarda Edward qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Non…" murmura Neal d'une voix cassante. "Tu n'as pas fait ça, tu n'as pas osé…" Il bondit de son lit avec une force et une vitesse qui auraient dû l'interpeler. Mais pour l'instant, la fureur était plus forte que tout.

Il se jeta sur Edward comme un fou. Le vampire s'y attendait et savait que Neal était dangereux, même pour lui. Les nouveaux-nés avaient une force et une puissance inégalables, c'est bien pour cela qu'il leur avait fait quitter New York. Malgré ses années d'expérience, Neal restait un adversaire redoutable, pourtant Edward ne voulait pas le blesser. Ils se battirent un moment, bousculant des meubles Edward fit en sorte de l'emmener sur la terrasse avant de réduire en miettes tout le chalet. Il avait pour lui l'expérience tandis que Neal se battait avec toute la puissance mais aussi l'inexpérience de son nouvel état. C'était la seule faiblesse que pouvait exploiter Edward. Il continua à se battre, parant les coups. Il fallait laisser à Neal la possibilité de se défouler avant de l'immobiliser pour de bon. Finalement, Carlisle le rejoignit et ils plaquèrent Neal au sol, le privant de toute possibilité de bouger.

"Lâchez-moi !" hurla Neal.

"Quand tu te seras calmé." Edward baissa le son de sa voix. "Je sais que tu es terrifié, mais laisse-moi te parler. Jamais je n'aurais fait cela sans une bonne raison."

"Je n'ai rien demandé !"

"De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?" lui demanda Carlisle.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" lui lança Neal en retroussant les lèvres et essayant une nouvelle fois de se dégager de l'étau qui l'enserrait.

"Bonjour Neal. Nous n'avons effectivement pas eu le temps de nous présenter. Je suis Carlisle."

Neal cessa de se débattre d'un seul coup pour regarder l'homme. Carlisle, le père d'Edward. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé aussi jeune, ni aussi bel homme. Tous les vampires étaient-ils aussi parfaits ?

"Le père d'Edward," murmura-t-il.

"Oui, en quelque sorte."

Neal poussa un long soupir et relâcha ses muscles, restant étendu sur le sol contre lequel Carlisle et Edward le tenaient encore.

"Nous pouvons te lâcher maintenant ?" demanda Edward.

"Oui…"

Les vampires libérèrent Neal et celui-ci se releva doucement. Il regarda autour de lui, observant les dégâts causés par leur lutte, les meubles renversés, les bibelots cassés.

"Comment te sens-tu Neal ?" demanda Carlisle.

Neal fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il ressentait. "Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien…"

Carlisle et Edward l'observaient un peu intrigués. Après son réveil brutal, Neal était maintenant étonnamment docile et calme.

"Tu as faim ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Neal sursauta, surpris par la question, puis s'aperçut qu'il était effectivement affamé, assoiffé aurait été plus exact en fait.

"Je dois dire que oui." Il regarda autour de lui et prit enfin conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. "C'est le chalet que j'ai loué pour notre week-end… Où sont Sara et Bella ?" demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à Neal.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Neal inquiet.

"Rien, elles vont bien. Nous les avons simplement écartées pendant quelques heures. Neal, nous devons t'expliquer un certain nombre de choses par rapport à ton statut de nouveau-né."

"Nouveau-né ?" fit Neal avec un rire.

"En tant que vampire, oui."

Carlisle prit la parole. Plus expérimenté, plus âgé, il était plus à même d'expliquer à Neal ce qui l'attendait, ce qui avait changé pour lui. Ils lui racontèrent la visite de Merlin et sa promesse que le calice leur permettrait bien de redevenir humain. Apparemment, son sortilège pour rendre Neal plus tranquille fonctionnait. Il leur restait une chose à tester : la soif de sang de Neal.

Carlisle s'absenta un instant et revint avec un bidon sombre, camouflant la couleur du liquide qu'il contenait.

Neal se redressa brusquement humant l'air les pupilles dilatées. Edward l'observait aux aguets.

"Neal ?"

"C'est du sang n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Neal avec un curieux regard, à la fois exalté et vaguement dégoûté.

Edward le regardait perplexe. Neal aurait dû bondir pour s'emparer du bidon, attiré par le sang et la faim qu'il devait éprouver à son réveil. Pourtant, bien qu'il fût évident que le liquide lui faisait envie, il en trépignait, il semblait parfaitement contrôler son instinct. Neal s'aperçut du regard étrange que lui adressait le vampire.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Neal un peu agacé.

"Tu te souviens que Carlisle t'a expliqué que la soif de sang est un besoin irrépressible ?" Neal hocha la tête. "Tu n'éprouves pas l'envie de prendre le bidon pour le boire ?"

"Si, bien sûr. L'arôme est absolument enivrant, un parfum exquis." Neal ferma les yeux en savourant le délice. "C'est purement divin… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me conduire comme un sauvage," conclut Neal.

Carlisle et Edward se regardèrent. Une nouvelle fois Merlin n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation. Un nouveau-né capable de contrôler sa soif de cette façon, cela ne s'était jamais vu. Cela allait leur faciliter grandement la vie. Neal allait pouvoir rentrer à New York sans mettre la ville en danger. Le dernier test serait l'arrivée de Sara et Bella…

Esmée ouvrit la porte, postée devant Bella et Sara pour les protéger. De leur côté, Carlisle et Edward encadraient Neal. Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence.

Sara voulut s'approcher mais Esmée l'en empêcha. La jeune femme observa Neal. Malgré sa pâleur extrême et la couleur perturbante de ses yeux, Neal était plus beau que jamais. Il avait en lui une grâce et une noblesse qui en faisaient une œuvre d'art. S'il était déjà superbe avant, là il atteignait la perfection des plus belles toiles de Michel Ange. Il arrivait déjà à séduire le monde entier, plus personne ne lui résisterait désormais.

"Neal…" murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"Sara, je…" Neal s'arrêta ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

"Je sais. Ils m'ont tout expliqué."

"C'est toi qui l'a demandé à Edward ?"

"Non, c'est moi," expliqua Bella.

"Pour moi," ajouta Sara. "Pardonne-moi, c'était purement égoïste de ma part…" fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"De sauver ma vie ?" Neal était livide, mais difficile de dire s'il s'agissait de son tout nouvel état de vampire ou des effets du réveil agité qu'il venait de vivre.

Surprise, mais heureuse de constater que Neal ne semblait pas intéressé d'agresser les jeunes femmes, Esmée finit d'entrer dans la pièce et les laissa passer.

"Asseyons-nous," proposa Carlisle. "Je pense que nous devons parler."

"Bonne idée. J'ai besoin d'un bon café après tout ça." Neal sentit le regard d'Edward sur sa nuque et se tourna vers lui.

Le jeune homme avait un soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres. Quelque chose l'amusait visiblement beaucoup. Il se tourna vers Sara quand il l'entendit se racler la gorge, et poussa un gémissement.

"Pas de café hein, c'est ça ?" Il se dirigea pesamment vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. "Vous croyez que j'ai droit à un jour de congé pour me remettre ? Peter va me tuer…"

"Mon dieu, Peter !" s'exclama Sara. Elle se précipita vers son sac pour prendre son téléphone.

Neal la regardait éberlué.

"Neal, nous sommes dimanche soir. Tu es sensé être de retour à New York demain matin. Il faut prévenir Peter que tu ne seras pas là."

"Je ne peux pas mentir à Peter," déclara Neal presque comme une rengaine.

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le canapé en grognant. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il enchaînait entorse sur entorse à l'accord conclu avec Peter. Mais il pouvait difficilement lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer car il était devenu un vampire.

"Peter, bonsoir c'est Sara."

A New York, Peter fut surpris par le coup de fil. Un appel de Sara le dimanche soir, cela ne pouvait pas être de bon augure. Instinctivement, il alluma son PC et lança le programme qui lui permettait de surveiller la position de Neal.

"Sara, bonsoir. Comment s'est passé votre week-end ?"

"Pas du tout tel que je l'envisageais…" répondit Sara, s'apercevant qu'elle était on ne peut plus honnête sur cette affirmation.

"Neal va bien ?" demanda Peter vaguement inquiet.

"Non, pas vraiment. En fait, nous sommes encore au chalet. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de prendre la route. Peter, crois-tu pouvoir étendre sa permission pour une journée ?"

Peter fronça les sourcils en regardant son écran. Neal était bien au chalet. Il fit remonter la bande en accéléré et s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait, de fait, pas quitté depuis son arrivée le jeudi.

"Il est malade depuis jeudi soir ? Vous avez appelé un médecin ?"

"Non, Neal n'a pas voulu. Il persiste à dire qu'il a connu pire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il est… vert."

"Je peux lui parler ?"

"Heu… attends. Il est encore aux toilettes…"

Peter fit une grimace. Il se serait bien passé des détails. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Certes, Sara avait appelé dès le vendredi matin pour lui dire que Neal était malade. S'il l'autorisait à ne rentrer que le mardi, cela lui ferait quatre jours de congé. Neal était tout à fait capable d'avoir tout manigancé dès l'instant où il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec son informateur.

Pendant ce temps Neal secouait la tête, tandis que Sara lui faisait de gros yeux pour qu'il prenne le téléphone. Il soupira en prenant le combiné.

"Salut Peter," fit-il d'une voix désabusée.

"Neal ? Sara me dit que ce n'est pas la grande forme ?"

"On peut dire ça. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais te demander de me redonner une permission, si tu veux mon avis celle-ci ne compte pas…" ajouta Neal, prenant une voix fatiguée.

"Bien essayé, mais j'en doute. Par contre, je contacte les Marshals pour leur annoncer que tu restes un jour de plus là-haut. Mais mardi, tu viens au bureau même si tu dois arriver en ambulance," menaça-t-il.

"Oui, Peter, je serai là."

"Prends soin de toi alors. Au revoir."

"Au revoir Peter."

Neal raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Sara. Il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir à Peter. Il regarda les Cullen qui l'observaient. Quelle histoire…

Neal se tenait la tête entre les mains essayant d'éclaircir ses idées. Il releva la tête soudainement.

"Je ne vais jamais savoir à quoi je ressemble !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Pardon ?" fit Edward interloqué.

"Les vampires n'ont pas de reflet dans les miroirs…" gémit Neal.

Sara s'esclaffa en se tournant vers Bella. "Du Neal tout craché. Il devient vampire mais tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est son allure."

"Encore une fausse légende…" Edward soupira. Neal semblait avoir une connaissance infinie des histoires de vampires. "Dis-moi, tu as lu tous les livres sur les vampires quand tu étais en prison ou quoi ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui en sache autant… enfin qui pense en savoir autant."

"Les journées sont longues quand tu es dans une cellule de trois par trois," murmura Neal.

Edward prit le plateau en argent posé sur la console à côté de lui et le tendit à son _'fils'_.

"Alors, satisfait par ton allure ?"

Neal se regarda attentivement. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, sauf qu'il était d'une pâleur effrayante et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il fit un sourire, mais entre la couleur de sa peau et celle de ses yeux, celui-ci semblait totalement déplacé. Il avait l'air… malade. Il soupira en bougeant le plateau pour se regarder de profil, puis le reposa sur la table.

"Oh non… Dis-moi que ça n'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Edward.

"Quoi donc ?"

Edward signala le plateau du menton pour lui faire comprendre de quoi il parlait et Neal se sentit rougir. Il aurait bien repris le plateau pour voir s'il rougissait effectivement, ou si c'était seulement une impression mais il était bien trop mal à l'aise pour le toucher.

Edward se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Sara, ahurie, regarda Bella.

"Que lui arrive-t-il ?"

"Alors ça, il va falloir t'y habituer…" gronda Bella. "Il a sans doute lu quelque chose dans l'esprit de Neal et ne semble pas pressé de partager sa découverte."

Neal avait baissé les yeux et semblait fasciné par ses mains pendant qu'Edward essayait de calmer son rire. Mais chaque fois qu'il arrivait à s'arrêter, l'esprit de Neal lui envoyait une nouvelle pensée et il repartait de plus belle.

"Edward !" lui lança Bella. "Je te rappelle que les gens normaux ne lisent pas les pensées des autres. Alors, soit tu partages la raison de ton hilarité, soit tu sors, ça commence à être très désagréable."

Edward regarda Neal, un sourcil relevé. "Je peux ?"

Neal poussa un soupir et s'affala sur le canapé. "Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, de toute façon, je suis déjà mort, alors une humiliation de plus…"

Edward faillit repartir de plus belle mais se ressaisit.

"Malgré lui, Neal vient de repenser à une vieille aventure qui lui est arrivée…" Edward regarda Neal pour vérifier les informations, "en Italie. Il avait séduit une charmante demoiselle qui lui avait fait les honneurs de sa chambre, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que son père passerait la voir…"

Neal s'agita sur le canapé souhaitant pouvoir disparaître.

"… et Neal dût s'enfuir au plus vite sans avoir le temps de récupérer ses vêtements. Tout ce qu'il réussit à prendre pour… cacher sa modestie fut un plateau en argent comme celui-ci." Edward se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un nouvel éclat de rire. "Au mois de novembre, sur un balcon avec un plateau pour tout vêtement, il ne devait vraiment pas faire chaud…"

Tout le monde éclata de rire, puis Neal finit par se joindre à eux.

"J'ai quand même passé un très belle soirée avant que le père ne fasse son apparition," conclut-il à l'intention d'Edward.

Epuisées, Sara et Bella avaient fini par aller se coucher. Les vampires restèrent un instant à discuter, puis Edward proposa à Neal de sortir.

D'abord hésitant, Neal commença à tester ses nouvelles capacités physiques. Il bondit dans les arbres, courut pour tester sa vitesse, se laissa tomber de hauteurs impressionnantes. Son corps était indestructible, la peur disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il testait de nouvelles limites. Il était totalement euphorique, comme s'il était drogué et dans un état second où rien ne semblait impossible. Il hurla sa joie face à ce nouveau corps extraordinaire.

Il fut brutalement rappelé à l'ordre quand son bracelet émetteur lui signala qu'il avait dépassé le rayon autorisé. Il se figea et fit un bond en arrière. La lumière revint au vert et il regarda sa cheville comme s'il s'agissait d'un corps étranger. La réalité le rattrapa d'un seul coup et il se laissa tomber au sol, adossé à un arbre.

Edward apparut tout à coup à côté de lui et Neal sursauta.

"Comment fais-tu ça ?"

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Edward, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

"Apparaître comme ça, d'un seul coup ! Un don d'invisibilité en plus du reste, dont tu aurais omis de me parler ?" Les yeux de Neal brillèrent d'un nouvel espoir.

"Non, mais tu oublies qu'il y a longtemps que je vis cette vie. Tu apprendras aussi."

Neal fronça les sourcils. "J'avais compris que ceci n'était que temporaire."

"Si cela est ton choix."

Edward avait fait le sien, il laisserait Neal prendre seul ses décisions.

"Bon, maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé à jouer à Tarzan dans les arbres, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu n'as pas faim ?"

"Si, je meurs de faim."

"Très bien. Alors, voilà comment je m'y prends…" Edward s'arrêta en voyant Neal pâlir. "Neal, un problème ?"

Neal avala péniblement sa salive.

"Je viens juste de prendre conscience de la façon dont je dois me nourrir. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça je crois…"

"Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Et surtout il faut le faire avant que la faim ne devienne si forte que tu ne sois plus capable de te contrôler."

Neal pensa qu'il allait vomir. L'exaltation ressentie quelques instants plus tôt venait de fondre comme neige au soleil, remplacée par une terreur digne du meilleur Edgar Allan Poe. Il hocha la tête en essayant de faire passer sa nausée soudaine.

"Tu es encore tout jeune, ça viendra naturellement. Allons chasser, tu vas voir, ton instinct va te guider."

"Je dois me nourrir à quelle fréquence ? Comment vais-je faire à New York ?" demanda Neal soudain horrifié.

"Nous trouverons une solution. Il doit y avoir des abattoirs à proximité de la ville, nous trouverons du sang. Carlisle en garde toujours en stock à la maison."

"Ben voyons, une bouteille de sang, entre le lait et la bière, comme dans n'importe quel réfrigérateur qui se respecte…" murmura Neal.

Après s'être nourris d'élans, nombreux dans cette forêt, ils rentrèrent au chalet, attendant le lever du jour. Neal alla se changer - sa chemise était tachée de sang - non sans avoir jeté un regard envieux à l'air impeccable d'Edward. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

* * *

Quand Sara se dirigea vers le séjour avec l'intention de petit-déjeuner, Edward et Neal étaient sur la terrasse, au soleil, installés sur les fauteuils en osier, discutant de dieu sait quoi. Ces deux-là avaient sans aucun doute suffisamment d'histoires à raconter pour pouvoir passer l'éternité à discuter. Mais ce qui frappa Sara fut la lumière. Les deux hommes scintillaient, étincelaient, littéralement. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Comme si chaque cellule de leur corps renvoyait la lumière tel un prisme posé au soleil.

"Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?" murmura Bella qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés.

"C'est…" Sara était à court de mots. 'Magnifique' était loin du compte, c'était irréel, magique, féerique…

"C'est pour cela que les vampires sont des créatures de la nuit," poursuivit Bella. "Les humains ne sont pas prêts pour ce genre de vision."

"Comment fais-tu ?"

"Comment je fais quoi ?"

"Pour vivre cela, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y a plus normal. Ton fiancé assis sur une terrasse en train de discuter avec un ami… et irradiant la lumière."

Bella sourit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, admirant son fiancé, le cœur gonflé de pur bonheur. Sara la regarda et sourit à son tour. L'amour, l'amour avec un grand A... Bella était irrévocablement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de son vampire. Tout le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Elle regarda Neal. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais leur relation était loin d'être aussi limpide que celle des jeunes gens. Et maintenant qu'il était différent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pas de Neal en tant que vampire, mais de leur relation, de leur avenir. Que se passerait-il si le calice ne fonctionnait pas ? Serait-elle prête comme Bella à devenir comme lui pour rester à ses côtés ?

Neal dut sentir qu'on le regardait et Sara eut un sursaut en pensant qu'il l'avait peut-être même effectivement _sentie_. Les informations que les vampires lui avaient données se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il lui semblait que l'odorat faisait partie des sens hyper développés. Il la regarda et se leva en souriant. Edward se leva également, prêt à intervenir.

Neal s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui le séparait de Sara et eut un flash sur un moment similaire de son passé. La prison. Kate lui disant au revoir. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa sa main sur la vitre. Sara s'approcha et posa sa main de l'autre côté le regardant avec tristesse. On ne les avait pas laissés s'approcher depuis que Neal s'était réveillé… transformé.

Edward restait sur le qui-vive. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la maîtrise de Neal et s'attendait à tout instant à ce que son contrôle ne lui échappe et qu'ils ne courent tous à la catastrophe. Mais pour l'instant, le regard amoureux qu'il adressait à Sara était bien trop touchant pour qu'il intervienne. Ces deux-là s'aimaient vraiment. Comment Sara allait-elle gérer cette situation ?

Neal fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre, glissant ses doigts sur la vitre, Sara imitant son geste et son déplacement. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, sans obstacle entre eux. Ensemble, ils regardèrent leurs mains tandis qu'elles quittaient la vitre pour aller se toucher réellement. Les doigts de Neal étaient glacés et Sara ne put s'empêcher de les écarter un instant comme si elle s'était brûlée, puis elle passa un index sur le scintillement qui se dégageait de la main de Neal, s'attendant presque à sentir une texture particulière. Sa main était toujours aussi douce, mais la lumière qui s'en dégageait était irréelle.

"Tu as peur de moi ?" demanda Neal l'air grave.

Sara fit une petite grimace. "Non… oui… je ne sais pas." Elle poussa un profond soupir. "Oh Neal, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il y a encore quelques jours ma seule connaissance des vampires était Bella Lugosi et les vampires de dessins animés qui se transforment en chauve-souris." Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux.

"Non," répondit Neal en riant, "je ne me transforme pas en chauve-souris la nuit venue."

Son rire fit quelque peu tomber la tension et il leva la main pour lui caresser le visage. Edward, qui se tenait à deux mètres de lui, bondit.

"Edward, je ne vais pas agresser Sara," fit Neal en tournant la tête vers lui et lui faisant comprendre des yeux qu'il apprécierait un peu d'intimité.

Le jeune vampire acquiesça et s'écarta. Neal prit Sara par la main et la conduisit vers les fauteuils où quelques instants auparavant il était assis avec Edward. Ils avaient besoin de parler.

Edward rentra dans la pièce, souhaitant de tout son cœur pouvoir leur faire confiance, mais inquiet malgré lui. Dans toute l'histoire _'vampiresque'_, les premiers mois étaient toujours une épreuve, généralement jonchés de cadavres. Neal défiait tout ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait vécu, le laisser seul avec Sara allait à l'encontre de sa raison. Bella s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa légèrement.

"Laisse-les un peu seuls, ils ont besoin de parler. Sara est totalement perdue."

Edward lui sourit. "Oui, tu as raison, mais j'ai du mal à baisser ma garde."

"Et bien, j'imagine que rien ne t'empêche de les _observer_ discrètement, à distance ?" suggéra Bella.

Edward hocha la tête et tendit l'oreille.

_"Tu te rends compte qu'avec tes nouvelles… capacités, tu pourrais disparaître, quitter New York, le FBI. Jamais les Marshals ne te mettraient la main dessus. Ils n'ont déjà jamais réussi avant."_

_"Il reste Peter."_

_"Je connais ton admiration pour lui, mais même Peter aurait bien du mal à te retrouver."_

Neal acquiesça d'un grognement.

_"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de rentrer à New York ?"_

_"Il le faut bien."_

_Ils restèrent à se regarder, en silence._

Bella se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand elle revint chercher Sara, Edward était en train de rire silencieusement.

"Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?" demanda Bella.

"Neal vient de dire à Sara qu'il envisage de s'acheter une cape." Il secoua la tête amusé. "Je pense qu'il va mieux s'il arrive à en plaisanter."

Bella fit un signe à Sara et les deux jeunes femmes allèrent manger.

Ils avaient convenu de reprendre la route du retour en fin d'après-midi. Neal décida alors de faire visiter les alentours à Sara. Bien sûr, ses deux miles de rayon autorisés ne lui permettaient pas d'aller bien loin, mais le cottage était suffisamment enfoncé dans la forêt pour qu'ils puissent se promener dans la nature.

Les deux vampires firent monter les jeunes femmes sur leur dos et s'apprêtèrent à partir au pas de course.

"Ferme les yeux," conseilla Bella à Sara.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda la jeune femme.

Bella n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre et Sara comprit seule cette suggestion. Le paysage se mit à défiler à une vitesse impressionnante, les arbres à la frôler de quelques millimètres. C'était effrayant et grisant à la fois. Elle se demandait comment Neal parvenait à esquiver les arbres et elle poussa un cri en serrant les bras autour de son cou quand il fit un bond et sauta au bas d'une crête comme s'il se contentait d'enjamber un trottoir. Elle s'aperçut alors que Neal décrivait un immense cercle. Il avait apparemment identifié la limite qu'il ne pouvait franchir et la suivait afin d'en tirer un profit maximum.

Les deux vampires semblaient se défier, se mesuraient en bondissant par-dessus les obstacles, zigzaguant au plus près des arbres, se jetant des regards amusés. Ils finirent par s'arrêter sur un promontoire. La forêt s'étendait à leurs pieds. Bella, pourtant habituée à ce type de déplacement, se laissa tomber au sol passablement secouée. Sara s'accrocha au bras de Neal quand elle sentit ses jambes trembler sous elle tandis qu'elle se détachait de lui.

Il la regarda les yeux brillants. "Ca va ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de parler. L'expérience avait été extraordinaire, la montée d'adrénaline puissante. Il lui sourit prenant conscience qu'il lui fallait un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et l'aida à s'asseoir aux côtés de Bella.

Il releva la tête soudainement et regarda Edward.

"D'accord, allons-y," répondit le vampire à la question muette.

Ils venaient de percevoir la présence d'un cerf. Edward fut soulagé par l'intérêt de Neal pour la chasse. Il était bien trop raisonnable pour un jeune vampire. Cette réaction était naturelle et tant qu'il s'intéressait aux animaux, il y avait moins de risques pour les jeunes femmes.

Sara regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner. Neal souriait de toutes ses dents, ivre de bonheur, les pupilles dilatées. '_Il a l'air dopé_' se dit-elle. Elle eut un coup au cœur en s'apercevant que c'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ignorait quelles hormones ou enzymes ou dieu sait quoi d'autre circulaient dans le sang de Neal, mais il réagissait comme s'il avait pris une drogue. Son intelligence et les projets les plus fous que son cerveau était capable de manigancer n'étaient plus arrêtés par les limites d'un physique humain. Son corps de vampire était enfin à la hauteur de son intellect et il avait atteint une plénitude qu'il n'avait probablement jamais connue auparavant.

Elle avala sa salive péniblement. Elle allait le perdre une nouvelle fois. Un an plus tôt, elle l'avait quitté, tiraillée entre sa raison et son cœur. La découverte du trésor l'avait plongée dans le pire des désarrois. Sa raison ne pouvait cautionner le vol, son cœur ne pouvait se résoudre à le blesser. Elle avait choisi un chemin intermédiaire, le quittant pour satisfaire son intégrité, ne le dénonçant pas pour ménager son cœur.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau face à un Neal qu'elle ne pouvait pas suivre. Son cœur lui disait qu'elle voulait rester à ses côtés, sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne serait qu'un handicap pour lui. Cet état de vampire permettait enfin à Neal de pouvoir mettre en œuvre tous ses projets les plus fous. Elle était sûre qu'il avait renoncé à certains vols car son corps ne lui avait permis d'aller aussi loin que son cerveau. Maintenant que ses limites semblaient être infinies, il aurait besoin de les tester. Son bracelet n'allait pas le freiner longtemps, personne, pas même Peter, ne pourrait l'arrêter désormais.

Bella la regardait soucieuse. Elle pouvait voir les émotions passer sur le visage de Sara et se doutait que la jeune femme était perdue. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

"Ca va aller Sara. Il t'aime, il saura prendre la bonne décision."

"Tu en es sûre ? Tu ne le connais pas."

"Non bien sûr, mais le fait qu'il soit devenu vampire ne change pas celui qu'il est au fond de lui. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Il a besoin de toi à ses côtés pour comprendre quelle est sa voie."

Sara hocha la tête, sceptique. Elle sursauta en sentant une main légère sur son épaule. Les deux vampires étaient de retour. Le rouge des yeux de Neal semblait s'être quelque peu atténué et une légère goutte de sang tachait la chemise de Neal, Sara ne put s'empêcher une grimace. Inutile de demander où ils étaient allés. Cependant, Neal semblait plus calme, presque mal à l'aise même.

"On rentre ?" proposa Edward.

Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel. Ils devaient préparer leurs affaires, fermer le lodge et reprendre la route. Edward prendrait le volant, avec Neal à ses côtés, ceinture de sécurité en place. Les jeunes femmes voyageraient à l'arrière. Elles pourraient dormir si la route était encombrée et leur trajet plus long que prévu. Et surtout, il ne voulait toujours pas laisser Neal si près de Sara. Inutile de tenter le diable même s'il avait l'estomac plein.

* * *

_Lundi dans la nuit, Central Park, New York_

Neal bondit d'arbre en arbre savourant sa souplesse et sa force. Il avait toujours soigné son corps et en avait fait un outil de précision. Quand son sourire ne suffisait plus, il devait pouvoir compter sur son physique pour échapper aux dangers auxquels il lui arrivait d'être exposé.

Mais cette nouvelle vie était grisante. Se promener en pleine nuit dans Central Park sans crainte, se déplacer à une vitesse hors norme. Il se laissa tomber du haut d'un chêne en douceur et respira profondément. Même l'air de New York semblait avoir changé de saveur. Il s'adossa à l'arbre contre lui, posant les mains sur le côté, sentant la vie des petites créatures qui y vivaient. Il jeta un œil à sa cheville. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre ce genre de sortie trop souvent. Il y avait peu de chances que Peter se penche sur son GPS à trois heures du matin, mais s'il lui prenait l'envie de faire défiler sa journée, il allait sans doute lui demander ce qu'il faisait dehors à une heure pareille.

Il bondit vers un bosquet, juste pour le plaisir de tester ses nouveaux muscles. Un écureuil détala à toute vitesse. Il finit par se poser sur le toit du Belvédère.

La nuit sur New York avait quelque chose de magique. Les lumières omniprésentes créaient un halo dans le ciel. Les bruits de la ville arrivaient dans le parc, désert à une heure pareille.

Il repensa à quelques casses qui avaient échoué ou ceux auxquels il avait dû renoncer. Avec ses nouvelles capacités, d'autres possibilités se présentaient, des vols qu'il n'aurait même pas envisagés. Il ne voulait pas vraiment voler les pièces. Comme l'avait dit Mozzie, ils avaient bien plus de richesse qu'ils ne pourraient jamais dépenser. Le Trésor (du moins la moitié) était là, leur baleine blanche, la réponse à tous leurs souhaits.

Mais il ne se voyait pas prendre sa retraite à 34 ans sur une plage. Il avait besoin de décharges d'adrénaline, du sentiment de danger, du défi. Ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas voler les pièces, c'était pouvoir se dire qu'il l'avait fait.

Avec ses nouvelles capacités, il pourrait s'amuser follement. Et grâce à son don particulier lui permettant de vivre parmi les humains sans ressentir le besoin de les vider de leur sang, il pourrait parfaitement continuer à travailler au FBI. Il sourit en pensant à la situation cocasse où il devrait chercher des pistes pour s'arrêter lui-même. Une vie pleine de promesses et d'aventures… Comment Edward pouvait-il vouloir renoncer à cela ?

Il descendit d'un bond et prit la direction de l'appartement. Edward lui avait dit de boire suffisamment de sang avant de se rendre au bureau du FBI. Son contrôle était exceptionnel, il ne fallait cependant prendre aucun risque.

Il s'était procuré des lentilles bleues. D'habitude, quand il portait des lentilles, c'était pour cacher le bleu exceptionnel de ses yeux et masquer son identité ! Elles n'étaient pas tout à fait de la même teinte que ses yeux, mais il espérait que personne n'y prêterait trop d'attention. Par ailleurs, il devait préparer ses vêtements, sa pâleur allait effrayer, il fallait trouver une couleur qui l'atténue quelque peu. Heureusement que Sara avait appelé pour dire qu'il avait été malade. Il lui suffirait de dire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remis.

Franchement, pourquoi les vampires étaient-ils aussi pâles ? Voilà une des caractéristiques qu'il aurait apprécié voir se révéler également fausse.

En rentrant, il eut la surprise de trouver sur la terrasse une petite glacière remplie de poches de sang et accompagnée d'une note.

_"N'oublie pas d'en boire avant de partir travailler demain. Edward."_

Son _'père' _se faisait décidément beaucoup de souci pour pas grand-chose…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. Pas de suspense cette fois, vous voyez... on peut faire sans ...

Vous ne serez pas surprises, j'ai rajouté un chapitre. J'ai coupé celui-ci plus tôt car cela faisait beaucoup de révélations d'un coup! Et puis, faut bien faire durer un peu.

Nous espèrons que vous avez autant apprécié ce chapitre que les précédents.

A bientôt

Yellow & Arches


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une fois, un grand merci à celles qui nous restent fidèles. Avant de vous quitter pour quelques jours sans possibilité de connexion, voici la suite qui répondra, nous l'espérons, à vos attentes.

Yellow& Arches

* * *

_Mardi matin, bureaux du FBI_

Neal s'arrêta sur le palier devant la porte de verre des bureaux du 21ème étage. Il n'avait pas voulu risquer la foule du métro et était venu en courant. Cela avait été amusant de prendre les ruelles et d'éviter les grandes artères où sa vitesse aurait attiré l'attention. Il avait pris le temps de réajuster ses vêtements au pied de l'immeuble et il n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflé.

La présence de tant de personnes dans le bâtiment le rendait nerveux, il était temps d'entrer en scène. Il prit une profonde inspiration totalement inutile, mais ses habitudes d'humain étaient encore omniprésentes, et poussa la porte.

Peter devait avoir surveillé son arrivée et se tenait en haut des escaliers. Il lui fit signe dès que Neal leva la tête vers lui. C'était parti. Combien de temps avant que l'instinct aiguisé de Peter ne se réveille et sente que quelque chose clochait avec lui ? Il lui fallait gagner le plus de temps possible. Tout à coup, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester dans les Catskills. Cacher son état de vampire risquait de s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu.

Il redressa les épaules et adressa un sourire à Peter en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. L'agent était déjà retourné vers son bureau et l'attendait de pied ferme.

"Alors, on a bien profité de son week-end…" fit-il d'un ton caustique, la tête penchée sur un document qu'il signait.

"J'ai connu mieux," murmura Neal.

Peter releva la tête pour le houspiller quelque peu et son attitude changea totalement. "Neal, tu as une mine épouvantable."

"Merci…"

"Non, je veux dire… Je te dois des excuses. J'étais persuadé que le coup de fil de Sara n'était qu'un prétexte pour prendre un jour de congé de plus."

Neal lui fit une légère grimace.

"Tu es sûr que tu es en état de travailler ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?" demanda Peter avec gentillesse.

"Maintenant que je suis là, je vais me mettre sur mes dossiers. Mais merci pour ta sollicitude."

Peter hocha la tête et Neal descendit à son bureau. Diana l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

"Salut Neal ! Alors ce week-end ?" demanda-t-elle moqueuse. Elle était au courant de la permission et de l'extension inattendue. Puis elle le regarda. "Tu fais peur à voir !"

"Merci, c'est gentil," répliqua Neal un peu sèchement.

Oui, il était un peu blanc, mais bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'insister autant sur le sujet. Il alla s'asseoir sans attendre qu'on lui fasse une nouvelle remarque.

Ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard en salle de conférence afin de faire un point sur les dossiers et nouvelles affaires. Peter passa en revue les différents cas, assigna les équipes et se tourna vers son équipe phare.

"Alors, quoi de neuf sur le vol du calice ?"

"Rien." Fit Diana

"Nada." Répéta Jones.

"Même pas un petit vampire ?" plaisanta Peter.

Neal se tendit comme un arc. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'en tenir à des faits plus rationnels ? Un cambriolage était généralement mené par des voleurs, des humains attirés par l'appât du gain !

"Neal ?" demanda l'agent surpris par la tension qu'il voyait dans le corps de son informateur.

"Quoi ? Je n'étais même là !" rétorqua Neal sèchement.

Peter cligna des yeux surpris par le ton. Diana tourna une page de son dossier et porta un doigt à sa bouche. Peter, les yeux toujours rivés sur Neal, fut surpris par la vague de tension qui le secoua tout à coup. Il se leva d'un bond et fit un effort visible pour se contrôler.

"Neal ?"

"Non, je n'ai aucune information sur ce cas dans la mesure où j'ai passé quatre jours au fond de mon lit. Je vous ferai signe dès que j'en saurai plus. Ou même, tu sais quoi, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Je suis l'expert en art et fraudes, pas en démons !"

Sur ces paroles il quitta la salle de conférence, descendit les escaliers à une vitesse à se rompre le cou et disparut dans le hall, négligeant l'ascenseur au profit des escaliers.

Peter resta immobile, abasourdi, par la réaction de son ami. Il serra les dents pour contrôler sa colère. Que signifiait cet esclandre ? Depuis le début de cette affaire Neal s'était comporté de manière bizarre, mais là il dépassait les bornes. Il mériterait d'être enfermé à double tour.

Diana et Jones restaient silencieux ne sachant quoi penser de la scène et ne voulant pas envenimer la situation.

"Jones, sors-moi les vidéos du samedi d'ouverture de l'exposition. Je les veux immédiatement. Poursuivez vos recherches," ordonna Peter aux agents en quittant la salle de conférence.

Hors de lui, il jeta le dossier sur son bureau et se tourna vers sa fenêtre essayant de calmer sa fureur.

Neal avait quitté le bureau depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand le téléphone de Peter sonna. Encore énervé, il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait, les yeux rivés sur son écran où il regardait pour la troisième fois Neal parler à un inconnu devant le calice, lors de sa visite au musée,

"Oui !" aboya-t-il à l'appareil.

"Bonjour mon chéri, moi aussi je t'aime."

La douce voix légèrement amusée d'Elizabeth fut comme un baume sur ses nerfs. S'il trouvait un moyen de mettre en bouteille l'effet calmant de son épouse, il pourrait prendre sa retraite et paresser sur une plage le restant de ses jours.

"Désolé, mon cœur," s'excusa-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que Neal a encore fait ?

"Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de Neal ?"

"Il est le seul capable de te mettre dans un tel état."

"Il a piqué une crise et a quitté le bureau en coup de vent sans autorisation."

"Que lui as-tu fait ?"

"Comment ça, ce que _moi_ je lui ai fait ?"

"Il est passé ici, et le connaissant il est sans doute venu plaider sa cause auprès de moi."

"Tu lui as parlé ?"

"Non. Il a sonné... D'ailleurs, il va bien ? Il était livide…" s'inquiéta Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler, Satchmo s'est jeté sur lui comme un fou, je n'ai pas compris. Il n'a jamais réagi ainsi, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à le retenir… et Neal a filé."

Peter poussa un profond soupir. Cette histoire prenait des proportions ahurissantes. Il allait prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Pendant qu'il discutait avec Elizabeth, il avait affiché le positionnement du GPS. Neal était rentré chez lui.

"El, merci de m'avoir appelé. Je vais aller le voir. Je t'embrasse." Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son épouse de lui répondre.

Il prit ses clés de voiture et quitta le bâtiment du FBI pour se rendre à l'hôtel particulier de June. La circulation difficile de l'après-midi ne fit rien pour calmer sa fureur. Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour arriver à l'appartement.

Peter grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, l'attitude de Neal commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles il allait s'expliquer avec son partenaire sérieusement. Il était peut-être souffrant mais cela n'excusait en rien sa réaction. Partir du bureau comme il venait de le faire ! Inconcevable, même de la part de Neal. Et pourquoi était-il passé voir Elizabeth à Brooklyn ? Et comment avait-il fait pour rentrer aussi vite chez lui ?

Il le connaissait par cœur. Il savait qu'il lui mentait… ou plutôt qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Neal lui avait dit qu'il ne lui mentait pas et la plupart du temps Peter voulait bien le croire. Mais il savait déguiser les faits, les cacher, les transformer ; c'était un maître dans l'art de la manipulation, il aurait fait un magicien exceptionnel. Mais Peter n'était pas arrivé à la tête d'un service parce qu'il acceptait que des voitures disparaissent par magie même si on s'appelait David Copperfield ; il étudiait les faits et trouvait la vérité. Neal allait dévoiler ses trucs ou la menace de retourner en prison allait refaire son apparition.

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et hésita un instant. Neal lui avait parfois dit combien la mauvaise habitude de Mozzie d'entrer sans frapper l'énervait… surtout quand il tombait mal. Et voilà que Peter faisait de même.

"Neal ?" appela-t-il depuis l'entrée.

Pas de Neal dans la pièce… Il jeta un œil vers la terrasse et sursauta, sa main dégainant d'instinct son arme. Il avança doucement vers les portes vitrées.

Neal – mais était-ce bien lui ? – était étendu torse nu sur un transat. Il brillait… _littéralement_. Son partenaire sursauta et quitta son fauteuil à une vitesse inouïe. Il s'accroupit le long du muret, prêt à bondir. A l'ombre de la plante, il avait perdu son éclat lumineux et Peter se demanda s'il avait rêvé.

Neal poussa un soupir en voyant Peter et enfila rapidement sa chemise, enlevée un peu plus tôt. Un froid glacial l'avait envahi après avoir quitté Brooklyn, il s'était étendu au soleil sur la terrasse et la douce chaleur de l'après-midi l'avait quelque peu assoupi ; même si les vampires ne dormaient pas, il semblait qu'ils puissent réussir à se détendre… Il se releva lentement les mains légèrement écartées d'un air pacifique.

"Tu veux bien baisser ton arme Peter ?" lui demanda Neal. Il savait que l'agent n'allait pas tirer, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le tienne en joue, même si une balle ne pouvait pas le blesser.

Peter baissa son arme, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Neal fixa Peter et fit une grimace en soupirant. Il devait résumer en deux mots ce qu'il était devenu ; il lui expliquerait le reste après.

"L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que les vampires n'existaient pas. Pour une fois tu avais tort, tu en as un devant toi, Peter… Il faut qu'on parle," dit-il se dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

Peter recula lentement pour le laisser passer, incapable de dire un mot.

Neal ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bière puis tourna la tête. Peter l'avait suivi des yeux mais n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se souvint de la première apparition d'Edward sur son balcon. Il allait falloir quelque chose de plus fort que de la bière. Il referma la porte et tendit la main vers le placard. June lui avait offert une bonne bouteille de vieux bourbon, 'le préféré de Byron', lui avait-elle dit. Ils allaient sans doute sérieusement l'entamer avant que Neal n'en ait fini.

Il sortit deux verres par habitude et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il servit une portion généreuse et tendit un verre à Peter. Tel un automate l'agent s'approcha, prit le verre et l'avala d'un coup. Neal pencha la tête, à ce rythme là il leur faudrait vite une autre bouteille.

Peter s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé encore secoué.

"Comment…? Qu'est-ce… ? Quand… ? Tu..."

"Je t'ai connu plus cohérent Peter," le taquina Neal peu charitable.

"Mozzie sait ?"

Neal éclata de rire. "Tu assistes à ça et tout ce qui t'intéresse est de savoir si Mozzie est au courant ?" Il lui remplit le verre à nouveau.

Peter ne répondit pas, il avait apparemment encore un peu de mal à coordonner ses idées.

"Je t'avais dit que ce calice était lié aux vampires."

"Les vampires, ça n'existe pas," répondit Peter machinalement.

Neal le regarda en levant un sourcil. A ce stade, cette réflexion n'était plus très rationnelle…

"Je ne dors pas dans un cercueil, je ne brûle pas au soleil et ça ne sert à rien de mettre de l'ail autour de ton cou … mais ça ne change en rien la définition."

"Et j'imagine qu'il est inutile que je cherche une balle en argent pour mon arme de service ?"

"Les balles en argent c'est pour les loups-garous, pas les vampires, voyons, Peter."

"Des amis à toi je suppose ?"

"Non, plutôt des ennemis, même si nous avons convenu d'une trêve il y a maintenant un certain temps."

"Nous ?"

"La famille de mon _'créateur'_."

Peter souleva un sourcil interrogatif. Il y avait des limites aux questions qu'il osait poser.

"Celui qui a fait de moi un vampire," expliqua Neal.

"Bien sûr, si les vampires existent, pourquoi les loups-garous n'existeraient-ils pas," grommela Peter à voix basse. "Et bien sûr, tu ne te gorges pas de sang la nuit venue ?"

Neal fit une grimace. C'était une partie de sa nouvelle vie qui lui posait encore quelques problèmes.

Peter blêmit. "En fait, je préfère ne pas savoir…" murmura-t-il. "C'est pour ça que Satchmo est devenu fou tout à l'heure? Il l'a senti…"

Neal eut une grimace. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas effrayer ton chien."

Contre toute attente, Peter explosa de rire. "Tu es désolé pour mon chien ? Il va m'en falloir un peu plus !"

"Avant de poursuivre, je dois te présenter quelqu'un," expliqua Neal en se levant pour prendre son téléphone.

Il s'éloigna un instant pour appeler Edward et revint vers Peter qui observait le fond de son verre les sourcils froncés. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir combien de verres il avait vidés, sans doute trop… ou peut-être pas assez.

"Edward arrive dans quelques instants," lui annonça Neal. "Il est au Waldorf Astoria, ça ne lui prendra pas longtemps."

Peter eut un petit rire et Neal souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que tes connaissances logent au Waldorf ?" demanda-t-il légèrement amusé.

Neal leva la tête en entendant un bruit et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Léger comme un chat, Edward venait d'arriver.

"Comment…?" s'exclama Peter en voyant un jeune homme saluer Neal et se diriger vers la pièce.

Peter regarda leur visiteur et fronça les sourcils. C'était l'inconnu de la vidéo, celui avec lequel Neal avait discuté un long moment devant le calice. Il sentit un poids supplémentaire sur son estomac. Neal allait finir par lui causer un ulcère. Et ce sentiment qu'il lui cachait à nouveau quelque chose refit surface plus fort que jamais. Il se leva du fauteuil pour accueillir leur visiteur.

"Neal, dis-moi que tu n'as pas volé le calice," fit Peter pinçant le haut de son nez pour essayer de combattre le mal de crâne qui commençait à pointer.

"Je n'ai pas volé le calice," répéta sagement Neal d'une voix bien trop neutre.

Peter grogna malgré lui. "Bien, laisse-moi reformuler ma phrase… Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir dans la disparition du calice."

Le silence fut éloquent et Peter gémit en fermant les yeux. "Neal…"

"Neal n'a rien fait. C'est moi qui ai emprunté le calice," expliqua Edward.

"_Emprunté_ ?" répéta Peter surpris en rouvrant les yeux.

"J'en ai besoin quelques jours, je le rendrai ensuite au musée dans le même état où il était avant sa disparition."

"Neal…" insista Peter.

"… m'a peut-être, malgré lui, aidé à déjouer le système de sécurité."

"_Peut-être malgré lui_ ?" Répéta à nouveau Peter en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous êtes encore pire que Neal ! Et qui êtes-vous d'abord ?" Explosa Peter, excédé par les circonvolutions de la discussion.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Neal hocha la tête.

"Peter assieds-toi," lui dit-il en lui resservant un verre. L'agent allait en avoir besoin.

Peter s'installa sur le fauteuil tandis que les deux hommes s'installaient côte à côte sur le canapé. Il fut frappé par leur ressemblance. Pas physique, les cheveux bronze de l'inconnu étaient loin du brun foncé de Neal et il devait avoir la moitié de son âge, mais ils étaient aussi pâle l'un que l'autre, des cernes bleuâtres sous les yeux. Il prit conscience de la beauté parfaite de Neal. Son informateur avait toujours été un bel homme, mais à présent sa perfection était frappante. Inquiet à cause de sa pâleur, il ne l'avait pas remarqué au bureau. Une telle beauté n'était pas humaine… Edward était également d'une beauté hallucinante.

"Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Et si je suis là, j'imagine que vous avez déjà une petite idée de ce que je suis…" commença Edward.

"Vous êtes son… _créateur,_" murmura Peter avec une grimace.

"Oui. Je vais tout vous expliquer…"

Neal l'observait tandis qu'Edward racontait une nouvelle fois l'extraordinaire histoire du calice de jade et de sa création pour un vampire. Est-il possible que sa première visite ne remonte qu'à huit jours ? Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis, il avait l'impression que le temps avait pris une autre dimension. Peter semblait abasourdi, regardant parfois Neal pour avoir une confirmation, un hochement de tête.

"Merlin ? Le Merlin, magicien des légendes arthuriennes ?" interrompit-il.

"Lui-même."

"Mais je croyais que ce calice datait du 12ème siècle, de mémoire Arthur est mort bien avant ça."

"Vous connaissez bien vos légendes… Merlin, est apparemment immortel, comme les vampires."

"Mirlino Dipandragoni ?" se souvint Peter. "C'est lui qui a ressorti le calice pour l'exposition ?"

Edward regarda Peter en silence quelques instants et se tourna vers Neal.

"Je comprends mieux ton admiration pour Peter, Neal. Pas étonnant que tu apprécies autant ton travail avec le FBI."

"Pardon ?" fit Peter.

Neal secoua la tête en souriant. "Ne le prends pas mal Peter. Les vampires ont tendance à considérer les humains comme moins intelligents… ou du moins, moins expérimentés. Ils font parfois preuve d'un peu de condescendance. Enfin… j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, après cent ans tu finis forcément par en savoir plus que les autres."

Peter regarda Neal se souvenant d'un détail. "Tu n'avais pas trouvé l'information, c'est pour cela que tu étais si surpris en salle de conférence."

"Oui, la coïncidence me paraissait trop étonnante."

Edward poursuivit son récit. Sa venue à New York et sa rencontre fortuite avec Neal au musée ; comment il l'avait supplié de l'aider à _emprunter_ le calice afin de pouvoir l'utiliser pour redevenir humain. Le vol, puis le malheureux braquage qui avait mal tourné et donc la nécessité de transformer Neal ; leur retour à New York pour éviter de devoir s'enfuir avec les Marshals aux trousses. Edward hésita un instant puis décida de ne pas parler de la visite de Merlin. L'agent semblait déjà assez secoué, lui raconter l'apparition d'un magicien risquait d'être la goutte d'eau de trop.

"Et à quoi va bien pouvoir vous servir ce calice ? enchaîna Peter, "je n'ai toujours pas compris. Ce n'est qu'une coupe assez banale."

"C'est bien plus que cela, sans vous vexer Peter" répondit Edward. "Cette coupe est l'opportunité pour moi de recommencer ma vie en tant qu'humain, de laisser cet état de vampire, de monstre derrière moi."

"Attendez, vous êtes en train d'essayer de me faire croire que ce calice peut vous faire redevenir humain ? Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à vous croire. Tous les deux, vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?" s'écria Peter.

"Peter, calme-toi. Non, on ne se moque pas de toi. Et ne perds pas de vue que cette coupe va me permettre de redevenir humain, moi aussi," renchérit Neal, lui cachant ainsi le fait qu'il n'avait rien décidé quant à son retour à l'état d'humain.

Peter était tellement abasourdi par toutes ces révélations en quelques minutes qu'il mit un instant avant de poursuivre la conversation.

"Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure au bureau ? Tu étais tellement tendu qu'on aurait pu te briser..." se souvint Peter.

"Diana s'est coupée avec une feuille de papier."

Edward fit une grimace, compréhensif. Peter leva un sourcil.

"Peter, d'après Edward, j'ai un don particulier pour me contrôler, mais la présence de sang aussi près c'est un peu trop, même pour moi. J'ai réussi à me ressaisir, mais le risque était trop grand pour vous."

"Et ta visite à Elizabeth ?" s'interrogea l'agent intrigué.

"Elle est toujours la voix de la raison. Lui parler a toujours un véritable effet calmant..." Peter sourit en pensant qu'il s'était dit exactement la même chose peu de temps auparavant. "Je n'avais pas imaginé que Satchmo allait réagir ainsi," conclut Neal avec une grimace.

Peter hocha la tête.

"Peter, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses quelques jours de liberté, le temps que la situation redevienne normale. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler au bureau ; quant à intervenir sur un cas, si par malheur qui que ce soit est blessé, je ne le supporterais probablement pas."

Edward ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'aplomb avec lequel Neal mentait – même si Neal lui avait expliqué qu'il ne mentait pas, juste qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité. Il voyait pertinemment que Neal n'avait pas encore pris sa décision ; il ne savait pas trop comment il allait gérer la situation. A ce stade, il changeait encore d'avis toutes les deux secondes, tiraillé entre l'euphorie générée par son état de vampire et son désir de retrouver sa vie d'avant.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser te promener en liberté dans tout l'état !"

"Je peux me contenter de mon rayon habituel," accepta Neal.

Edward reprit la parole pour expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire, comment ils voulaient mener la cérémonie. Peter comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls vampires dans la ville. Il se frotta le visage en soupirant.

"Je veux bien faire un effort et te lâcher un peu de lest Neal. Mais je ne veux pas que l'on commence à retrouver des cadavres dans les bas-fonds de la ville," expliqua-t-il sans oser les regarder.

"Nous sommes végétariens," le rassura Edward.

"Végétariens ?"

"Petite blague vampire. Nous nous nourrissons uniquement de sang animal, nous n'attaquons pas les humains."

"Doit-on s'attendre à une nette diminution du nombre de chats errants dans les rues de New York ?" demanda Peter.

"Il nous faut des animaux un peu plus consistants," précisa Edward.

"Consistants ?"

"Edward aime bien les pumas," expliqua Neal. "Je n'y ai pas goûté encore, donc je ne saurais pas te dire. Mais l'élan, je trouve ça plutôt fin."

Peter sentit la nausée monter et avala sa salive. "Je crois que moins j'en saurai et mieux je m'en porterai." Peter se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Peter ?" l'appela Neal.

"Oui ?"

"Tu es sûr que tu es en état de conduire ?"

"J'admets que cette histoire m'a secoué mais je suis un agent entraîné du FBI," protesta Peter.

"Je pensais plutôt au Bourbon," fit Neal en montrant du menton la bouteille dont le niveau avait nettement baissé.

Peter s'aperçut alors que Neal ne l'avait pas accompagné, lui qui était toujours le premier à se servir. Il sentit son sang se glacer. Avait-il d'autres _'boissons'_ cachées dans l'appartement ?

"Je pense que la conversation que nous avons eue m'a parfaitement dégrisé," murmura-t-il.

"Appelle-moi quand même en arrivant, s'il te plait," lui demanda Neal.

"Neal, je vais à l'encontre de tous mes principes, de toute ma formation, de…" Peter s'arrêta cherchant ses mots. "Débrouille-toi pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que ce fichu calice réapparaisse au musée." Il fronça les sourcils en fixant Neal. "On a déjà vu des pièces réapparaître mystérieusement auparavant."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Peter adressa un signe de tête à Edward et passa la porte.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de boîte à musique ?" s'enquit le vampire curieux.

"Edward, je suis sûr que ta maman t'a dit qu'il est très impoli d'écouter aux portes… ou devrais-je dire de lire dans les pensées sans y être invité ?" grogna Neal en souriant.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera le dernier, snif.

Merci de nous laisser une petite trace de votre passage.

Yellow & Arches


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà! le temps du dernier chapitre est arrivé. Neal à jamais vampire ? Edward humain ? Je vous invite à découvrir ces dernières lignes.

Bonne lecture

Yellow&Arches

* * *

_Mercredi, Appartement de Neal_

N'attendant aucun visiteur, Neal fut surpris de trouver Sara, accompagnée de leurs nouveaux amis, derrière sa porte.

Sara avait passé une partie de l'après-midi avec Bella. Ayant découvert son goût pour la littérature, elle lui avait fait visiter la bibliothèque ainsi que quelques librairies où la jeune fille s'était extasiée devant la variété d'ouvrages. La journée étant particulièrement ensoleillée, Edward était resté à l'hôtel, sachant Bella entre de bonnes mains.

Alors qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement, elle avoua à Neal avoir encore longuement parlé avec les vampires pour essayer d'accepter sans réserve son nouveau 'lui'. Il l'embrassa brièvement et se retourna vers ses autres visiteurs.

Edward et Bella étaient venus lui dire que la cérémonie aurait lieu le lendemain, dans une maison de l'Upper West Side. Edward posa l'adresse sur la table.

"Tu seras là, Neal, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet de la réponse.

Son don, qu'il allait abandonner avec une pointe de regret, lui révéla que Neal n'avait encore pris aucune décision.

Pour éviter de le mettre en porte à faux avec Sara, il enchaîna très vite. "Bella, nous partons, ma famille au grand complet nous attend. C'est probablement notre dernière soirée tous ensemble."

"D'accord. Amusez-vous bien," répondit Neal en s'approchant de Sara. "Tu restes ici ce soir ?" lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille à voix basse.

"Certainement pas !" s'exclama Edward.

Totalement incrédule, Neal leva la tête vers le vampire. "Je te demande pardon ?"

"Il n'est pas question que Sara reste ici cette nuit."

"Attends, excuse-moi. Tu es en train de me dire avec qui je peux ou non dormir ?"

"Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de dormir."

"Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de dormir, si tu veux tout savoir."

"C'est bien ce que je dis, Sara ne peut pas rester."

"Edward, tu es en train de prendre ton rôle de '_père'_," Neal ajoutant les guillemets avec ses doigts, "un peu trop au sérieux."

L'incrédulité avait fait place à l'indignation et Bella s'approcha discrètement pour écarter Sara. Les deux vampires se faisaient face et la tension montait de seconde en seconde.

Edward secoua la tête en soupirant. "Neal, utilise cette merveilleuse intelligence dont tu es doté et mets tes hormones de côté un instant."

Neal le foudroya du regard, mais le vampire poursuivit.

"Tu as un don exceptionnel pour te contrôler vis-à-vis du sang, soit. L'incantation de Merlin fonctionne, tant mieux, mais nous parlons aussi de force colossale. Je te rappelle que tu pourrais la briser sans t'en rendre compte. Que se passera-t-il si tu perds le contrôle?"

"Je n'ai aucune raison de le perdre !" s'exclama Neal.

Edward ne répondit pas et essaya de cacher un petit sourire en le regardant. Neal le fixa un instant résolu à poursuivre dans son idée, puis prit un air penaud.

"Oh..." fit-il simplement.

"Oh, effectivement," répondit Edward doucement.

Neal regarda Sara avec regret. Voilà un aspect de sa nouvelle situation qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Combien de temps Edward avait-il dit qu'il fallait aux vampires pour maîtriser la violence et le danger que leur nouveau statut présentait ?

L'ambiance quelque peu gâchée, ils se quittèrent en silence sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

Neal regarda sa montre. Peter devait être rentré du bureau. Il allait lui rendre une visite. La voix de la raison de son ami lui manquait… Qui l'eut cru ?

Peter ouvrit la porte de sa maison de Brooklyn.

"Neal, que fais-tu là ?" demanda Peter. Il se tourna pour crier vers l'intérieur, "El, prends Satchmo et emmène-le dans le jardin." Il sortit sur le perron et ferma la porte derrière lui. "Que veux-tu ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Neal fut un peu surpris par cet accueil. Il n'avait généralement besoin d'aucune excuse. Peter était d'habitude ravi de le voir passer pour prendre un verre ensemble.

"Je…" Le jeune homme était un peu à court de mots.

"Neal, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'Elizabeth," expliqua Peter.

Neal eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui porter un coup à l'estomac. Sa situation était déjà difficile à vivre et voilà que son ami lui interdisait les visites.

"Mais Peter…"

"Je sais. Tu es capable de te contrôler, j'ai bien compris les explications d'Edward, mais cela ne change rien. Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque. Tant que tu seras…" Peter hésita sur la formulation, "ce que tu es, tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette maison."

Neal sentit la fureur monter en lui. Il serra les poings, se tourna brusquement et partit en courant à toute vitesse.

Il était une victime de plus de ce maudit calice. Ses amis lui fermaient leur porte. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Sara ; Peter venait de le mettre dehors ; Mozzie… il ne voulait même pas envisager de parler de ceci à Mozzie, son ami ne le supporterait pas.

Il se retrouvait seul, effrayant ses amis, ne pouvant profiter du moindre délice de la vie. Le vin n'avait pas de goût, il ne pouvait pas manger, boire le sang des animaux s'avérait euphorisant sur le moment mais le dégoût qu'il en éprouvait par la suite lui donnait la nausée.

Il s'était perché tout en haut de la maison de June, observant les toits de New York. Il soupira. La vue était toujours aussi magnifique, il avait au moins cela. Il repensa à sa joie la veille quand il était sorti à Central Park, l'euphorie de ses sorties de nuit… mais le prix à payer était bien trop élevé.

Edward lui avait dit de prendre son temps, de réfléchir s'il voulait ou non faire la cérémonie afin de redevenir humain. Il jeta un œil sur sa terrasse. Il se souvint sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il souhaitait tant renoncer à sa vie de vampire… Plus de cent ans à vivre cela, pas surprenant qu'il soit prêt à tout pour en finir.

Assis sur le bord du toit, il passa une main distraite sur son bracelet émetteur. Il se revit sortant de la prison pour la toute première fois et soulevant son pantalon pour montrer le bracelet à Peter. ça avait été l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, il ne ferait rien qui puisse nuire à ce qui avait suivi.

Il allait prévenir Edward. Il prendrait part à la cérémonie pour redevenir humain. Et il devait absolument parler à Sara. L'euphorie maintenant retombée, il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas été très présent à ses côtés.

Il était trop tard pour la voir, d'autant qu'elle était en dehors de son périmètre, aussi décida-t-il de lui envoyer un SMS. '_Petit déjeuner chez moi demain matin ?_'. Il espérait qu'elle viendrait, il devait absolument lui parler.

Ne pas avoir besoin de dormir présentait des avantages. Il sortit sa palette, une toile et commença à peindre. Sa vision plus fine lui permettait de voir des subtilités dans les couleurs qui lui avaient toujours échappé. Il avait l'impression de découvrir toute une nouvelle gamme de nuances. Il voulait immortaliser cette expérience unique.

Les premiers rayons du soleil se levaient sur sa terrasse tandis qu'il mettait les derniers coups de pinceaux à sa toile. Un chef d'œuvre dont les nuances lui échapperaient sans doute quand ses yeux redeviendraient 'normaux', mais le souvenir resterait.

Il rangea ses pinceaux. Il avait juste le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Sara.

* * *

Sara n'avait pas hésité quand elle avait reçu le message. Ces derniers jours avaient été les plus surprenants de toute son existence ; elle avait encore un peu de mal à avoir les idées claires. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, sa plus grande peur était de perdre Neal. Elle l'aimait toujours, malgré ce qu'il était devenu, et s'il décidait de rester vampire, elle en aurait le cœur brisé. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas encore pris de décision quant à son statut. Elle avait pourtant décidé de ne rien lui demander, il devait prendre sa décision seul. Elle voyait à quel point ses _'pouvoirs' _le fascinaient. Les bonnes résolutions de ses quelques années de _réforme_ à travailler auprès du FBI et à devenir honnête volaient en éclat face aux possibilités infinies qui venaient de voir le jour. La tentation était telle qu'elle pouvait comprendre l'euphorie et la passion. Elle y survivrait, ce n'était pas la première fois que les êtres qu'elle chérissait disparaissaient de sa vie.

Avant qu'elle ne frappe à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Neal, plus beau que jamais, sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls depuis _l'incident_. Neal s'approcha d'elle et pencha la tête. Il posa ses lèvres froides sur celles de Sara. Elle fut encore surprise un instant par le contact glacial mais le baiser était bien celui de Neal avec un gémissement, elle l'enlaça et lui rendit son baiser avec toute son âme. Neal se laissa emporter également et lui glissa les doigts dans les cheveux l'embrassant avec fougue. Tout à coup, un désir différent de celui qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il embrassait Sara s'éveilla en lui. Il se figea et s'écarta brutalement, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'éloigna de Sara, traversa la pièce et agrippa le dossier d'une chaise à deux mains, la peau de ses doigts blanchie par la tension, penché en avant, les yeux fermés et ne respirant pas.

Sara ne bougea pas. Elle pouvait voir à quel point il essayait de se maîtriser, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quelques instants plus tard, Neal poussa un long soupir et sembla perdre un peu de sa tension.

"Donne-moi quelques minutes. Sers-toi un café," murmura-t-il.

Sara regarda alors la table. Neal avait préparé le petit déjeuner et préparé le couvert… pour une personne. Sara sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bien sûr, elle savait que Neal ne mangeait plus, mais en répondant à l'invitation au petit déjeuner, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Voir ainsi la table mise juste pour elle était trop dur. Comme un symbole de tout ce qui les séparait.

"Neal ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, après s'être servie un café.

"Je suis désolé Sara. Pardonne-moi."

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Mon corps de vampire s'est tout simplement rappelé à moi," répondit Neal avec une grimace désabusée.

Sara fronça les sourcils un instant puis pâlit en comprenant le sens de la déclaration de Neal.

"C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir. Pour te dire que je veux redevenir humain. Sara, me donneras-tu une goutte de ton sang ?" Lui demanda-t-il. Il faillit mettre un genou à terre. Si cette demande n'était pas l'équivalent d'une demande en mariage, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l'être.

Le regard de Sara s'éclaira et elle s'approcha de lui. "Oui Neal, de tout mon cœur."

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward et Bella avaient rejoint les vampires qui les attendaient de pied ferme. En poussant la porte d'entrée, Edward savait déjà à quoi s'attendre ; les pensées de ses frères et sœurs l'avaient assailli depuis quelques minutes.

A la grande surprise d'Edward, la verve d'Alice fut devancée par la pseudo colère d'Emmett.

"Comment as-tu pu t'amuser sans nous ? Commettre un vol sans tes deux frères adorés ? Tu me déçois vraiment, frérot, j'espère que tu en as planifié un autre, que l'on participe ! Pour une fois, que tu nous trouves un truc fun à faire !"

Edward sourit en 'entendant' les pensées moins avouables de son frère Emmet se voyait déjà détourner des mesures de sécurité, voler les plus belles pièces dans tous les musées du monde. Heureusement que Neal n'était pas venu car Emmett aurait pu fortement l'influencer pour rester un vampire.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Rosalie prit la parole.

"Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Edward ? Abandonner ta famille pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ? Nous priver de notre nouvelle sœur ? Tout cela parce que tu ne supportes plus ton statut de vampire ?"

Edward regarda Rosalie avec étonnement. Après avoir été hostile à son amour pour Bella, voilà qu'elle essayait d'empêcher la dissolution de la famille. Mais ses pensées furent bien plus révélatrices : elle enviait la possibilité donnée à Edward de redevenir humain si cela avait été possible, elle aurait suivi la même voie. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle aimait un vampire et ne pouvait donc pas obtenir la goutte de sang humain nécessaire. Edward la regarda avec un sourire compatissant, il savait ce que représentait pour elle la possibilité d'avoir un enfant.

Jasper fut égal à lui-même. Calme et silencieux mais comme tous les autres, ses pensées le trahirent. Il était content pour Edward, il respectait son choix. Choix que lui n'aurait jamais fait car il estimait que tous les actes horribles dont il était l'auteur, devaient trouver une punition éternelle. Il regretterait Edward pour leurs discussions, leurs centres d'intérêt communs. Il partageait beaucoup moins de choses avec Emmett. Edward vit qu'il se projetait déjà dans un nouveau long voyage.

Edward se rendit compte que son choix, un peu égoïste, allait peut-être entraîner la dissolution de leur famille, si unie jusque là. Si cela était le cas, il s'en voudrait toujours car elle était ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie pendant aussi longtemps. Sans ce semblant de vie de famille, il aurait cherché à se faire tuer depuis belle lurette.

Alice semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer. Elle ne ferait plus jamais les boutiques avec Bella, ne défierait plus son frère dans leurs jeux mentaux. Elle perdait aussi un élément de protection pour la famille. Avec leurs deux dons combinés, ils étaient capables de tout voir, de tout prévoir.

Edward fut surpris qu'Alice reste aussi silencieuse, elle, si bavarde d'habitude. Et puis Edward comprit. Elle était déjà en train d'observer leur avenir. Sachant qu'Edward l'écoutait, elle cachait ses trouvailles en récitant la constitution américaine. Cependant, le sourire franc qu'elle arbora quelques minutes plus tard, lui permit de comprendre que de bonnes choses allaient leur arriver.

Dans le fond de la pièce, Carlisle et Esmée le regardaient avec tendresse et compréhension. Les mots étaient inutiles.

Il fut donc un peu surpris que Carlisle prenne la parole.

"Edward, prends cette enveloppe. Tu y trouveras quelques documents nécessaires pour ton avenir et des cadeaux de notre part à tous."

Edward tendit la main pour saisir l'enveloppe. Cela allait vraiment être une surprise car tous les membres de la famille récitaient mentalement quelque chose pour ne pas trahir le secret.

Bella vint le rejoindre et l'encouragea à regarder à l'intérieur.

Edward sortit tout d'abord une clé USB, puis des papiers d'identité. En ouvrant le passeport, il lut le nom 'Edward Masen'.

"Avec l'aide de nos contacts, Jasper t'a redonné ton identité originelle. Dans toutes les bases de données, tu es placé dans l'arbre généalogique de ta famille. Nous t'avons créé une histoire de toutes pièces, avec des parents morts il y a deux ans dans un banal accident de voiture dans le Montana. Comme tu avais demandé ton émancipation, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas de famille adoptive. Le reste des détails est contenu dans la clé USB," expliqua brièvement Carlisle.

"Vous devrez donc jouer encore un peu la comédie devant le père de Bella. Puis, juste avant la rentrée scolaire, nous tous, nous disparaîtrons de Forks, pour vous laisser vivre une vie sans mensonge. Un accident est si vite arrivé… Nous allons mettre le feu à la maison avec des corps à l'intérieur, et quitter le continent américain," poursuivit Carlisle.

"Pourquoi faire tout cela, Carlisle ?" interrogea Edward.

"Le feu fera croire aux habitants de Forks que nous sommes morts, y compris à ton père, Bella. Nous n'existerons plus aux yeux de l'administration américaine. Ensuite, nous allons retourner en Europe et nous occuper de la famille des vampires. Certains d'entre nous irons à Volterra faire passer le message, pour ta disparition. Nous allons montrer notre affliction suite à ta mort pour que personne à la Cour n'ait l'idée de venir vérifier. Nous allons faire cela pour protéger votre avenir, mettre toutes les chances de votre côté pour que le monde des Vampires s'éloigne de vous à tout jamais."

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, Bella regarda tous les vampires. Ce n'était plus des humains mais elle pouvait voir tout l'amour qui émanait d'eux à ce moment-là. Ces êtres réputés sanguinaires et dangereux étaient capables de tout sacrifier pour protéger leur famille, sûrement bien plus que des humains dans la société actuelle, devenue si individualiste. Elle allait regretter de ne plus les avoir dans sa vie. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Un Edward humain comme elle et des vampires comme amis. Elle espérait juste, qu'un jour peut-être, elle pourrait les revoir.

Edward découvrit une nouvelle enveloppe : leurs deux inscriptions au Dartmouth College, en musique pour lui, en littérature pour Bella, accompagnées d'une clé.

Alice prit la parole.

"Nous vous avons acheté un appartement à Hanover pour le temps de vos études. Il est entièrement aménagé. N'ayez aucune crainte, nous sommes restés dans les limites du raisonnable. Rien n'est ostentatoire. Vous ne sortirez pas du lot."

Edward resta sans voix. Ils avaient vraiment tout prévu. En moins d'une semaine, ils avaient totalement organisé leur vie future. Alors qu'il avait le sentiment de les abandonner lâchement, ils faisaient tout pour lui faciliter la vie.

Emmett sortit une autre clé de sa poche.

"Tiens, elle ouvre une voiture parquée dans le garage de l'appartement. Ne te fie pas à l'extérieur, elle en a sous le capot après son passage entre les mains expertes de Rosalie," dit-il, en souriant amoureusement à l'élue de son cœur.

Edward était content de ne pas être encore un humain cela lui permettait de cacher les larmes qui seraient sans nul doute apparues.

Carlisle s'approcha enfin en lui tendant un dernier document.

"Voilà de quoi vivre un bon moment. Vous choisirez de vous en servir ou non pour vous, pour aider d'autres personnes. Nous savons que vous ferez les bons choix," dit-il simplement.

Edward fut estomaqué par le montant qu'il découvrit sur le relevé bancaire qu'il avait entre ses mains.

Esmée se contenta de s'approcher et de le serrer longuement dans ses bras. C'était son premier 'enfant' et bien qu'elle fut heureuse pour ce qui allait lui arriver, elle avait un pincement au cœur de se dire que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

Edward passa dans les bras de chacun de ses frères et sœurs. Viriles accolades avec les garçons, plus douces avec ses sœurs. Les vampires serrèrent ensuite Bella dans leurs bras, chacun leur tour, en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser malgré eux.

Son entrée dans la famille avait bouleversé tellement de choses. Mais l'un d'entre eux allait être plus heureux que jamais, alors ils avaient tous accepté ce changement.

Les vampires quittèrent la maison avec un dernier regard pour Edward et Bella. Carlisle allait rester jusqu'au lendemain pour assurer les arrières au cas où un problème surviendrait pendant la cérémonie.

* * *

_Jeudi, maison dans l'Upper West Side_

Edward fut soulagé de voir arriver Neal accompagné de Sara, le lendemain. La jeune femme semblait apaisée, heureuse sans doute de la décision prise par Neal d'abandonner son état de vampire. Pour la dernière fois, il lut dans les pensées de Neal et découvrit les raisons qui l'avaient conduit à cette décision.

Les volets de la maison ayant été fermés durant la nuit, Bella avait installé des dizaines de bougies dans le salon. La lumière tremblante donnait une atmosphère particulière à la pièce. Elle avait voulu récréer un peu de l'ambiance qu'elle imaginait pouvoir trouver dans la grotte de Merlin.

Edward sortit le calice du coffret dans lequel il l'avait rangé. Neal s'était procuré une superbe dague en argent. Elle était sensée avoir appartenu à Juliette… L'histoire de l'Italie continuait à les poursuivre.

"Neal, cette coupe n'a servi que pour la transformation de Nicholas. Merlin nous a assuré de son pouvoir et je ne me permettrais pas de mettre sa parole en doute, mais je veux que tu l'utilises le premier…"

Neal fronça les sourcils surpris. "Tu as peur que la magie soit limitée ?"

Edward haussa une épaule pour signifier son incertitude.

"Alors tu devrais l'utiliser le premier," répondit Neal. "Tu attends cela depuis bien trop longtemps."

"Justement, je suis habitué…"

"Tu m'as permis de vivre une expérience hors du commun, je te dois bien ça."

"Non, je ne le permettrai pas."

"Moi non plus," rétorqua Neal.

Edward grogna et leva les yeux vers Sara.

Elle se tenait à côté de Bella, les regardant se disputer. Elle n'interviendrait pas, elle s'était promis de laisser Neal libre de choisir, mais Edward pouvait encore 'lire' les pensées qui la tiraillaient. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que Neal ne redevienne pas humain. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et Sara prit la dague. D'un geste sûr, elle s'entailla le doigt.

"Sara, non !" cria Neal.

Mais il était trop tard, la jeune femme avait laissé tomber une goutte de son sang dans le calice. Tout comme neuf cents ans plus tôt, la goutte enfla et emplit le calice. Neal tendit la main pour prendre la coupe des mains de sa bien-aimée. Le regard sombre, ne la quittant des yeux, il avala le breuvage.

Il resta immobile et Sara lui prit doucement la coupe des mains.

"Neal ?" murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda en silence, s'attendant à une réaction quelconque. Il se souvint tout à coup de la brûlure intense qu'il avait ressentie quand il s'était transformé en vampire. Il l'avait totalement oubliée et il frissonna en se souvenant de l'agonie. Pourquoi ce souvenir lui revenait-il maintenant ? Il réalisa que pendant les quelques jours qu'il avait passé à vivre en tant que vampire, jamais son corps ne lui avait occasionné le moindre inconfort. Aucune fatigue, aucune douleur… Rétrospectivement, cela avait été bien agréable.

Il se plia soudain en deux en poussant un cri. _Oh non_, pensa-t-il, _pas encore une fois_. La brûlure s'était à nouveau réveillée et il baissa les yeux sur son ventre s'attendant à en voir surgir des flammes. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents en pliant les bras sur son estomac. Ses jambes chancelèrent et Edward l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Il alla le poser sur le lit. Neal empoigna le couvre-lit et gémit en se roulant en boule.

Sara s'approcha pour le réconforter mais Edward tendit la main d'un geste brusque. Carlisle s'approcha du lit.

"Non. Bella, Sara, éloignez-vous."

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, ni de la réaction de Neal. Il était encore un vampire et il semblait à l'agonie. Etait-il toujours capable de contrôler sa violence ? Dans sa douleur, il était tout à fait possible qu'il cherche à se débattre. Edward l'observa attristé et un peu inquiet. Neal continuait à avoir des spasmes, il poussait un gémissement de temps à autre et semblait vouloir s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Une convulsion plus forte le secoua soudain et il poussa un hurlement qui fit éclater Sara en sanglots, puis il resta immobile, terrassé.

Bella avala sa salive. Elle était au bord des larmes. Edward allait devoir traverser la même épreuve, elle avait mal pour lui. Elle le regarda les yeux embués. Voyant que Neal semblait maintenant inconscient, Edward s'approcha d'elle.

"Ce n'est rien à côté du bonheur de passer ma vie à tes côtés Bella. Nous allons enfin être ensemble," lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Neal n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de deux heures. Assise dans un fauteuil à proximité, Sara l'observait, se demandant ce que Neal pouvait ressentir.

La brûlure avait disparu depuis un moment, le laissant épuisé de soulagement.

Soudain, une obscurité glacée le transperça.

Puis une terreur comme il n'avait jamais connu l'engloutit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son n'en sortit. La menace semblait envahir l'air, omniprésente, comme si l'air lui-même était le danger. Il se recroquevilla pour échapper aux cris, aux hurlements autour de lui ; impuissant à aider les autres autour de lui, trop effrayé pour penser à autre chose qu'à sauver sa propre vie, s'en voulant en même temps de cette lâcheté.

Une ombre menaçante se déplaça au-dessus de lui, semblant glisser sur le plafond. Mais y avait-il un plafond ? Plus rien n'avait plus de consistance. Les choses étaient là, mais ne l'étaient pas, il ne pouvait les toucher…

Des éclats de lumière traversaient la pièce, tels des morceaux de miroir brisé, emportant avec eux les sons et l'air.

L'oxygène semblait disparaître, être englouti par cette force obscure et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Des morceaux de visages se reflétaient sur les éclats, se dispersant en tout sens.

Le monde lui-même se déchirait, volait en éclat, plus rien ne restait que l'obscurité de plus en plus noire et la peur immense.

Son corps était trempé de sueur glacée, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite tandis que ses poumons luttaient pour aspirer un air inexistant.

Les morceaux de verre semblèrent peu à peu se recoller pour former un visage… _Sara ?_ Que faisait-elle là ? Il fallait qu'elle parte, c'était trop dangereux.

"Neal," murmura-t-elle.

"Va-t-en, c'est dangereux."

"Neal, reviens… réveille-toi…" La voix de la jeune femme semblait affolée, au bord des larmes.

Il tendit la main vers le reflet. L'inexistence du monde qui l'entourait s'évanouit et il sentit la chaleur sous la main. Il s'éveilla soudain, la bouche ouverte, ses poumons criant pour respirer. Il attrapa le bras de Sara dans une poigne de fer, la regardant sans la voir vraiment, encore perdu dans les souvenirs du cauchemar.

"Tout va bien Neal, respire…" Sara lui sourit doucement malgré l'étau douloureux qui entourait son bras.

Neal cligna des yeux, semblant revenir peu à peu à la réalité.

"Sara…" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, épuisée d'avoir tant hurlé… mais il n'avait pas hurlé… il ne s'était pas entendu… les sons n'existaient plus…

Le visage de Sara s'éclaira quand elle vit qu'il l'avait reconnue.

"Tout va bien, tu es de retour maintenant…"

De retour ? Mais il n'était pas parti… c'est le monde qui avait disparu…

Il la regarda un instant, regarda sa main qui tenait le bras de Sara encore serré et fit un effort pour la relâcher. Il devait lui faire mal… Il tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage. Puis sa main tomba tandis qu'il sentait son corps l'abandonner et il sombra dans une obscurité sereine.

"Neal…" murmura Sara.

"Il est seulement évanoui maintenant," expliqua Edward. Il souleva les paupières de Neal, les yeux étaient redevenus bleus.

Sara leva des yeux inquiets vers le jeune vampire.

"La magie du calice a opéré. Il est redevenu humain," la rassura-t-il.

Neal revint de nouveau à lui une heure plus tard. Sara était assise sur le bord du lit, lui tenant la main. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda lui adressant un sourire, le regard clair. Sara lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de voir qu'il était réellement conscient cette fois-ci.

"Neal ?"

Neal leva la main pour lui caresser doucement le visage. "Ca donne tout son sens à l'expression _'ivre d'amour'_," marmonna-t-il.

"Pardon ?" fit Sara interloquée.

"J'ai une de ces gueules de bois…"

"Mal à la tête ?"

"Comme si tout l'orchestre symphonique de New York répétait dans ma tête," répondit Neal avec une grimace.

"Je vais te chercher un peu d'aspirine," proposa Sara en le levant.

"Je te remercie, je vais y aller."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Neal se leva pour retomber aussitôt sur le lit, agrippant la couette sous lui. Même les yeux fermés, le lit tanguait. Mal de crâne _et_ vertige, en plus du cauchemar qui l'avait terrifié, redevenir humain avait décidément un prix certain !

Sara devina qu'il avait le vertige et alla chercher de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau. Elle l'aida à prendre les cachets en lui soulevant la tête. Il avala tout le verre.

"Veux-tu encore de l'eau Neal ?" demanda Sara.

"S'il te plait, oui."

Quand elle revint, Neal avait lâché la couette et ouvert les yeux mais il restait immobile, s'assurant que la pièce avait cessé de bouger avant de se permettre le moindre mouvement. Il avala le nouveau verre d'eau avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et essaya de ne pas penser à ses boissons précédentes. Comment avait-il pu envisager de rester vampire ? Rien que leur régime alimentaire défiait toute raison…

"Comment va Edward ?" demanda-t-il soudain.

"Il est dans la pièce à côté, Bella est avec lui."

Edward avait attendu que tout aille bien pour Neal avant de démarrer son propre processus de transformation.

Carlisle était à côté de lui à ce moment là. Il le remercia une dernière fois pour la vie qu'il lui avait permis de connaître et lui assura une dernière fois qu'il ne lui en voulait plus de l'avoir transformé en vampire. Cela lui avait permis d'attendre son âme soeur, la personne faite pour lui, Bella.

Au petit matin, Carlisle quitta la demeure nichée près de Central Park laissant derrière lui quatre humains ayant traversé de nombreuses difficultés mais heureux d'être ensemble.

Les deux couples restèrent un moment à discuter et se promirent de rester en contact malgré la différence d'âge. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu les liait à jamais.

* * *

_Samedi soir, appartement de Neal_

Neal avait invité Peter et Elizabeth à dîner. Il leur devait bien ça. Sara était là aussi et ils passèrent une agréable soirée.

A la fin du repas, laissant les jeunes femmes parler entre elles, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la terrasse. Ils restèrent en silence un instant, profitant de la vue exceptionnelle et de la douceur de la nuit.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dehors l'autre jour," s'excusa Peter.

Neal secoua la tête, n'y accordant pas d'importance.

"Non, tu étais inquiet pour Elizabeth, je le comprends parfaitement."

"Oui, mais tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je t'ai fermé ma porte…" Peter soupira. "Ce n'était pas très humain de ma part. Je n'avais pas trop de souci à te laisser approcher des bureaux, mais Elizabeth…" Il fit une grimace désolée.

"Tu ferais tout pour la protéger, c'est normal. C'est ce qui donne tout son sens à la vie. Ne t'en veux pas, c'est sans doute cela qui m'a aidé à prendre la bonne décision."

Le calice avait été déposé dans la boîte aux lettres du musée le vendredi matin, avec un simple mot "merci". Peter en avait été informé et avait transmis la nouvelle à l'équipe du haut des escaliers, décrétant qu'ils avaient d'autres cas plus importants à résoudre et qu'il était inutile d'essayer de trouver qui avait organisé ce vol. Après tout, la pièce était à nouveau au musée, c'était le principal.

Il avait ensuite regardé Neal qui l'observait depuis son bureau. Il lui avait adressé un minuscule signe de la tête auquel Neal avait répondu d'un signe aussi discret. C'était le seul échange qu'ils aient eu jusqu'à présent sur les événements des jours précédents.

"Hum… Je…Tu… " Peter hésitait sur le choix de ses mots.

Neal sourit face à l'embarras de son ami. "Pose ta question tout simplement Peter."

"La… '_cérémonie'_ s'est bien déroulée ?" L'agent hésitait à demander des détails, mais il avait besoin d'être sûr que les vampires avaient effectivement disparu.

"Oui," murmura Neal à voix basse.

Les images de son cauchemar avant son réveil le perturbaient encore. Il frissonna légèrement en y repensant. Le mouvement n'échappa pas à l'agent du FBI.

"Neal ?" questionna-t-il à voix basse.

Neal se tourna vers Peter avec sourire légèrement grimaçant.

"C'était… dérangeant."

"Si tu veux en parler…" offrit Peter.

"Non… je ne suis pas encore prêt… ou pas assez saoul," ajouta-t-il avec un vrai sourire. Il s'était régalé avec le vin qu'il avait servi pour le dîner. Rien de mieux que quelques jours d'abstinence pour vous faire apprécier tous les délices de la vie.

Peter hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

"Ca te manque ?" demanda-t-il.

"D'être un monstre ? Pas vraiment non…"

"Non, je pensais plutôt aux… super pouvoirs. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été tenté… Un…

"Ex-voleur capable de rentrer dans n'importe quel musée sans se faire repérer ?"

Neal poussa un léger soupir. "Je mentirais si je disais que l'idée ne m'a pas effleuré, plus qu'effleuré je dois l'avouer. Mais le prix à payer est bien trop grand…"

Peter approuva de la tête.

"Tes amis sont repartis ?"

"Oui, la vie va changer pour eux…"

"Tu crois qu'Edward s'y fera ? Après tout, si j'ai bien compris ça fait plus de cent ans qu'il était…. vampire," Peter avait encore un peu de mal à prononcer le mot. Il était agent de police, les vampires appartenaient aux contes et mauvais romans, pas à la dure réalité. "C'est un sacré changement…"

"Il est amoureux, Bella l'aidera."

Dans la nuit tombée, un chien hurla. Neal jeta un œil à la pleine lune. Peter sursauta et se tourna vers Neal. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

"Détends-toi Peter, c'est juste un chien…"

Oui, juste un chien, pensa Peter. Les loups-garous n'avaient rien à faire à New York, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

La fête du 4 juillet n'eut plus jamais tout à fait le même sens pour Neal, Sara, Edward et Bella.

Les deux jeunes couples ne s'aperçurent jamais que de '_bonnes étoiles'_ veillaient sur eux. Un magicien et des vampires, comme anges gardiens, peut-on rêver mieux ?

FIN

* * *

Une dernière fois, un très grand merci à toutes celles (et ceux) qui ont lu notre histoire.

Pour ce dernier chapitre, merci de prendre, toutes (et tous), quelques instants pour nous laisser une petite trace de votre passage.

Peut être à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires.

Yellow & Arches


End file.
